The Boundaries of Love
by Lady Dami
Summary: The Road Taken Continued - After two years of marriage, Darcy and Elizabeth should be blissfully into their Happily Ever After. However, old habits die hard, and circumstances arise that resurrect feelings of pride and prejudice. How will the love they have built weather the test against such destructive emotions? Or will they find that their trials surpass the boundaries of love?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am back! Thank you so much to all those who have encouraged me to continue this story, it is here! For those who are new to this story, I will encourage you to check out The Road Taken before reading this, as it might be difficult to understand the journey these characters have been through without the first instalment. A big thank you to joabbot from AHA for beta-reading The Road Taken, and for offering to help me with this new story, I greatly appreciate that. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Prologue

 _July 1811_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I rejoice to hear news of your safe arrival at Dalton Hall, and I now pray that your time spent with your family will renew your strength. I wish that I was with you, that I might offer any help that I can give, but I respect your decision to return to your parents' estate. There are many comforts to be found in ones' childhood home and I pray that you find the comfort you are looking for._

 _London has quickly lost its charm and since we are not here to enjoy the season, we have decided to follow your example and return to the countryside. Our return to Pemberley will not be direct; as it is our intention to visit Mary and Simeon in Barton Hall, and then go on to Nettleham before finally making our way home. It will be a long journey and I can envision many days spent on the road, but I do hope many wonderful memories are created before I become too impatient with the journey we hope to undertake._

 _How is darling Eliza doing? I can scarcely believe it has been a week since I saw her precious, beautiful face. Is she much changed? It is unfathomable how quickly babies change. I hope to hear word of her continued good health soon._

 _And my dear, be strong. Remember, let tomorrow worry about its own issues. Today is what matters._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _August 1811_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I am saddened to see that my letters have gone unanswered. I hope that I have done nothing to cause you harm. If I have, my dear friend, forgive me. I know you are experiencing a trial that I could not possibly imagine and I know my meagre words cannot provide any real comfort. I wish I could wrap you in my embrace; that my warmth might succeed where my words have failed. But I remember you always in my prayers._

 _Mary sends her love; I am sure she will write to you and perhaps she has already done so. I hope I do not ask for too much, but a few words from you will reassure my worried heart. I know it is selfish of me to ask that you take the time to comfort me during such a time like this, but please let me know you are physically well and that little Eliza continues in good health._

 _I wait to hear from you._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _September 1811_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _Words cannot express my relief to hear from you. I rejoice to know that you remain strong. I must tell you that your letter has made quite the journey. But thankfully it made its way to us in Nettleham. I am so encouraged to know that you desire to hear from me, and the care that you have for my family is a credit to your precious heart._

 _We are all doing very well, and have made it to Nettleham in good health; if a little weary of travelling. We had to stop in London on our way from Kent to attend a wedding. It may not surprise you to hear, for I am sure your mother is keeping up with the news from London, Lord Cromford has married Lady Agatha Huxley. I must say I am disappointed in his choice, but I wish them well. As they will soon find, marriage is not a thing to enter into lightly._

 _Evelina has grown so much. If she were not my child I would not recognise her. She has begun to crawl and so her nurse must watch her very closely. She is forever wanting to be on the move; I see the makings of an excellent walker and of that, I am very proud._

 _Things are very difficult in the North. The whispers of industry have called many young and able men away from the villages, and of course, the work is not as available as the rumours have led many to believe. So people are becoming desperate, and desperate people are foolish people._

 _But I must say I am very impressed with John; my brother has changed in ways I did not imagine he would. Andrew, God rest his soul, would be very proud. He has in a short amount of time become a gentleman I can respect._

 _My dear friend, I know that I am trespassing on your good grace by asking what, right now, seems impossible. But I must ask for my sake, for your sake and for Elizabeth's sake, try to cherish these precious moments with her. Children grow up so quickly, and too many children grow up unsure about their mother's love. I know you would not want that to be the case for Eliza._

 _I look forward to hearing more of your progress._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _October 1811_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I am sorry to hear my last letter caused you pain. But from the news you shared with me, I rejoice in the fruits of such clumsy words. Our experiences are very much alike; a mother's love is scary in its intensity._

 _I do admit, it is as you suspected, I have been withholding news of how Philip is doing in my letters. I foolishly thought it might pain you too much to hear about him. But I see that I was wrong._

 _He is doing very well and has gained the most enjoyment from all our travels. He has also grown so much and is the best brother Evelina could ever have. Now that she is moving everywhere, he has taken an interest in her. Mostly their relationship consists of him pulling his toys out of her tight grasp. But he has voluntarily shared a few of his soldiers with her. Although, I do think he chose to do so because she causes less damage to them than the dogs. He thoroughly enjoyed his summer and has gained a little knowledge of cricket. His shock could not have been greater to see that his mother can hit quite well; he was quite in awe. I think that bat has earned me his admiration for life._

 _Our journey to Pemberley took another necessary detour; I begin to fear we will never make our way home. But it would seem there was some miscalculation as to when Jane's confinement would end. So I am happy to announce that it has had the most successful end, and on the 16th of October, Jane was delivered of a very healthy baby boy, named Robert Thomas – for his father and grandfather._

 _I am very pleased at the arrival of my first nephew, although I will admit to you and Fitzwilliam that I was a little jealous that Jane should have such an easy go of things. But in keeping with her nature, everything was perfectly calm and serene. That, in fact, is how one would describe Ledford Hall; if my mother was not present. It seems Jane's smooth labour has resurrected the old Mrs Bennet, which is a shock for everyone at Ledford Hall; for I am convinced that even the walls have not heard a cross word spoken._

 _Surprisingly, Mama still dotes on Evy. I had thought that if the novelty of a granddaughter had not worn off yet, then Jane's delivery of a male child would be sure to replace Evy from her grandmother's good graces. But I can report that my mother still thinks she can do no wrong._

 _Papa is happy to see the return of the wife he has known for the past twenty years. It would seem that he would prefer to have a wife he can make sport of, rather than one whose companionship he can enjoy. Well, I wish them well. They will soon be each other's sole companion, as it has been decided that Lydia and Kitty will return with us to Pemberley; when we finally make our way there, and all the girls will begin preparations for their curtsey to the queen in the next season._

 _As you can imagine, there were great jubilations at that pronouncement, but I believe they are all ready. Lydia's manners are so greatly improved I would be proud to sponsor her. With the preparations for the upcoming season, I will have much to occupy my time. So please bear with me if my succeeding letters are filled with nothing but complaints about the task I have to undertake, and I welcome any advice you wish to give._

 _Please remember us in your prayers._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _November 1811_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _We have finally made it back to Pemberley and everyone greatly rejoices over that fact. I think renting a house in Bath is a wonderful idea and I am sure Eliza will love it. It is perfectly understandable that the Durham estate is not appealing for now. I am glad Dalton Hall served its purpose, for however short a time, and please know you are always welcome at Pemberley should you choose to journey north._

 _There is much work to be done at Pemberley for myself and Fitzwilliam. Many things on the estate calls for his attention and my time is split between the preparations for the ladies' coming out and my duties on the estate._

 _I now have some rather strange news to impart, Lady Charlotte is married to Lord Keighley. It was all rather rushed; if I do say so. But then in one aspect, it has been a long time coming. From what I hear, he first asked for her hand in marriage five years ago. Why Charlotte made him wait so long I cannot determine. But then that is Charlotte's way. They do seem very happy together and I wish them well._

 _Lord Cromford was very pleased, he has been seeking that political connection for some time now. His Lady, however, was not happy. She found their small country wedding to be vulgar and below the expectations of the family. They were married by special license in her family's church one week after her acceptance; no one can begrudge the gentleman his haste after waiting for so long. But I do suspect the joy of disobliging her new sister spurred Charlotte on to agree to such a simple wedding._

 _Nothing, it seems, can please Lady Cromford. She has taken it upon herself to find fault in my plans for the ladies' coming out. It is all too ridiculous and I would not have given her the time of day, but she had the audacity to question what she sees as my tentative access to the first circles. I politely reminded her that whilst she is tolerated because of her family, I earned and deserved my acceptance. But I have made a promise to myself, I will not be antagonised by her whatever she does._

 _But the children call my attention so I must return to my duties. Do let me know how you find things in Bath._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _December 1811_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I do wish I could have convinced you to come to Pemberley for the festive season. We have decided in favour of a quiet Christmas, so our party would have been very intimate. But your plans for the season sound lovely. I am glad to know that Eliza continues in good health and I am warmed by your stories of her._

 _Evy is similarly charming and has now taken to walking with the aid of surrounding furnishing. She has yet to walk unaided, but her father is convinced it will happen any day now. Although for the time being, I think her efforts are not being helped by her aunts. I imagine it is very hard for her to find the time to walk when she is constantly being carried about. But she bears the constant outpouring of love with good grace._

 _Our family is forever expanding; the joys of having five daughters. As I am sure you know by now, Mary could not bear to be outdone by her sisters and can expect to be confined sometime next year. I do worry about her, she has not had an easy time of things. The situation was so bad that in a moment of weakness she sent for her mother. I do hope and pray that Mama can be encouraged to be of some help. If needed, I will send Mrs Morris to her._

 _As part of my work on the estate I have decided to patronise some women to study under Mrs Morris, it would be such a shame to have her knowledge go to waste when she is called to her eternal rest. The idea was so well received I am beginning to look into what more can be done._

 _I hope you have a wonderful Christmas with little Eliza and I look forward to seeing you both sometime next year._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _January 1812_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I must say I am disappointed to hear that as we intend to head down south, you and Eliza are heading north. But I do rejoice in the fact that you have found the strength to return to Durham. It is true that there is a lot you can do as the mistress of the estate and Mr Smith will, I am sure, be grateful for the support._

 _I must say I envy your journey to the countryside, and I could not be more grateful that I was granted a reprieve from attending the season last year. We had agreed to come to London from the start of the season that the girls might receive their full enjoyment of it. But it has only been a week and I find my patience is already spent._

 _We have met the same flocks of peacocks and hens, but with Fitzwilliam as my husband, I am now forcefully dragged into the world of politics. Despite my husband's aversions, it would seem we cannot be excluded. Lord Cromford desires a show of family unity and so we are to give what little support we can. Although it must be said, as things stand, the divide is as so; Lord and Lady Cromford on one side and the rest of the family on the other._

 _With yours, Jane's, Mary's and Lady Julia's absence I find myself drowning in a sea of nonsensical behaviour. But this will not do; I promised myself I will not write with the sole purpose of complaining._

 _Please write often my dear friend. I would love to hear news of your progress on the estate, such sensible topics of discussion will be a balm to my weary soul._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _March 1812_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _Please excuse me for being such a poor correspondent during these last few months. As you can imagine time to sit have been scarce and time to write almost none existent. But I have done my duty. Miss Darcy, Miss Bennet and Miss Lydia Bennet made their curtsy before the Queen and despite my fears for my sanity, we have all gotten through such a momentous occasion._

 _My parents came to London for the occasion, and Mama's nerves held up just long enough for said curtsy. But she has now been whisked away to Hertfordshire to recuperate and to be the envy of all her neighbours for having laid eyes on members of the first circle._

 _The girls have many suitors who have come calling; Georgiana's fifty thousand pounds ensures that she will always have suitors. Together, we have been able to settle fifteen thousand pounds on Kitty and Lydia and so with their connections, they can expect to receive less ambitious suitors. But we are in no hurry to see them disposed of in marriage, regardless of what Mama says._

 _But Mama is not the only one who is determined that the girls make a match this season. Lord Cromford has taken it upon himself to promote those whom he feels will be good matches for all the girls. As expected, each match advances his political aspiration in one way or another. Of all the suitors, he is most insistent about Lord Potters, the Earl of Hykeham's heir. With the way he encourages a match between Lord Potters and Georgiana, one would think Georgiana is his ward. But Fitzwilliam has been firm, none of the girls are expected to make a match in their first season; if they do not wish to do so. In fact, we have been most insistent that they wait and enjoy the season in full. In any case, Georgiana is unimpressed by Lord Potters so it is unlikely that a match would be made this or any other season._

 _My dear friend, I now have some news to share and to be quite frank I do not know how to feel about the matter. I suspect I am with child again. My courses have not followed their usual pattern of punctuality since having Evy and so I cannot say with absolute authority that my suspicions are true. And after my last experience, I cannot say with absolute conviction that I want them to be true. Of course, I would want more children. But after Evelina's birth, I was looking forward to some respite. I tentatively share this news with you, my dear, because I know your affectionate heart will not be saddened by such news, and you are better able to understand why I am not as jubilant as perhaps I should be. But I commend myself to the Lord, let His will be done._

 _I cannot believe it is nearly the first anniversary of Evy's birth! Where has all the time gone?_

 _I have appreciated hearing news of all your adventures in Durham, give my love to little Eliza._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _April 1812_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _So much has happened in the space of a month I can barely take the time to catch my breath. I am so saddened to report that Mary has suffered a loss. Oh, my heart weeps with her. I would go to her in a heartbeat but she has requested that we all stay away. If I were not absolutely sure of Simeon's support, I would ignore her request and rush to enfold her in my warm embrace. But truly what comfort could I give. I have been given the assurance that my child lives within me and so I fear that in the face of her grief she would despise me._

 _Oh how I wish I could retract my last letter, I fear such despicable thoughts will linger and haunt me. We had a few precious moments of joy when I informed Fitzwilliam of my suspicions before the fabric of our family became unravelled._

 _As if Mary's sorrow was not enough, Lady Cromford has been disgraced; she insulted another hostess in her own home. But unlike myself, Lady Burnhurst was less forgiving and her aunt is a Patron of Almark. Within the week, Lady Cromford was publicly cut thrice, and I am afraid she did not handle the matter with dignity. So, she is disgraced and our family is thrown into scandal along with her._

 _I have been so weighed down by it all, that I must confess I long to return to Pemberley. But to leave now would fan the flames of this scandal and completely ruin the season for the girls. Lord Cromford did not see the wisdom in our determination to weather the storm; he has sent his wife to the countryside. Apparently, she is also with child and he claims the country air would suit her better. But it is clear to all and sundry that Lady Cromford has been exiled._

 _Do pray along with me my dear, I am trying to remember some of my own philosophy but I find it harder to do so in such turbulent times._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _June 1812_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I hope this letter comes in time for little Eliza's birthday, I have attached a small parcel that I hope will bring her endless delight. Thank you for your prayers and words of comfort, they have been invaluable. Things with me are progressing nicely and so I am better able to hold onto my philosophy. By my calculations, I have a few months left until my confinement and so we have finally left London. I am surprised that Lord Cromford was able to convince Fitzwilliam to stay in London for as long as we have stayed. But in the comfort of my own rooms, I find I can forgive anything._

 _We have had another month of drastic changes that I can scarcely believe it. Lydia is to be married! We were all taken by surprise when she brazenly announced that Captain Lawson had gone to seek Papa's permission. Of course, we all knew of Captain Lawson's interest, but no one imagined anything would come of it. He is so serious, and we all thought Lydia enjoyed the season too much to give it up so soon._

 _But she is determined, and with Mama's unwavering support the wedding will go ahead as planned. However, I fear we do not know the Captain enough to determine anything except that he is proud and aloof in the company of others. But then my husband reminds me that he is often described as such, and that is not indicative of his skills as a husband. Which I must admit is perfectly true; except that Captain Lawson has made no effort to get to know us, and we know nothing about him._

 _Lord Cromford made the introduction, and I fear that might have prejudiced me against the gentleman. But he is from a respectable family, he is Lord Brixton's youngest son. Lord Brixton is a member of the Privy Council, so one would have expected his son to make a more advantageous marriage. But the gentleman is determined, and to my surprise, there has not been too much opposition from His Lordship. Since the Captain is financially independent; he has enough money to retire and support a family without relying on the goodwill of others, so we have no cause for complaints._

 _Still, I cannot rid myself of the feeling that we should err on the side of caution where the Captain is concerned. I know of no evil to accuse him of, his manners are just fine, but still, I worry. Fitzwilliam has suggested that I am weighing Lydia's past poor choices against her current choice and perhaps he is right. I have been asked, by those I hold dear, to set aside my apprehensions and I will endeavour to do so._

 _In other news, I am pleased to report we will shortly be welcoming the Barkers to Pemberley; I long to see Mary again. She has agreed to stay with us at Pemberley until the end of my confinement. I did worry that staying with us would be a painful reminder of all that she lost. But like you, she has an affectionate heart and has assured me that she will be nothing but happy to be an aunt once again._

 _I doubt I will be the best correspondent for some time, so please be assured of my love._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _August 1812_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _Rejoice with me my dear friend for I have born a son for the most deserving of men. William James Darcy was born on the 7th and I could not be happier. All my fears of tomorrow's pain were proven to be ill-founded. In fact, I had such a smooth experience I am now convinced that bearing daughters must be the issue. I think perhaps they are determined to vex their mothers from the very beginning._

 _Little James, as we have taken to calling him, is such a precious little angel. He was born about midday, in the right position and Mrs Morris barely lifted a finger. He has sweet blonde curls all over his head, which were a shock to everyone, and with his blue eyes, he favours his aunts more than his mother and father._

 _Philip is ecstatic to have a brother. But he has not yet replaced his sister in his affection. Hand in hand they came to admire their new brother and Philip's interest and joy spurred on hers. They were both so sweet and gentle with their new brother I am convinced that they will all be the best of friends._

 _I am glad that we shall soon receive you at Pemberley, and if all things go according to plan I should be churched in September. I long to see you and dear Eliza; I imagine she will be a wonderful playmate for Evy._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

 _October 1812_

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I am happy to receive word of your safe return, and I am pleased that there is no sign of Lord Durham at Durham. Please cast him from your mind, his actions are his own. You have a beautiful healthy girl and she is all that matters. I am sorry we had to say goodbye, your presence will be greatly missed. Evy asks for her friend daily, and despite the tears they shared I do believe a real bond has been formed between our two daughters_

 _We all continue in good health and once again the preparations for the season have begun. Since we decided against fostering James out to a family on the estate, we will all be making our way to London. I question the wisdom in doing this, but I could not bare to be separated from either my husband or my children. We had hoped Lady Matlock would accompany the girls for the season, and so we would not have to, but she has taken ill and it is not clear if she will be attending the season at all._

 _The preparations you witnessed for Lydia's wedding has come to a head and I can say at this very second she is content. But the volatility of her emotions have been well established and so I will not hold my breath that her state of contentment will last. We will soon begin our exodus to the south, we had hoped to conclude matters on the estate so that there would be no need to return to Pemberley after the wedding. But Fitzwilliam has given me no guarantees and we will most likely be embarking on a journey that will tear my nerves to shreds._

 _I fear for my patience during such times as these, so I will greatly rely upon your words to calm me._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Lizzy_

* * *

London 1813

The wind swirled around her yet again, so her frozen fingers reached for her cap as she drew her skirt to herself. Like a broom, the icy winds had cleared the streets of those who had no business being out in the cold. But despite the chill that had settled into her bones, she still had business here.

The sun had yet to make way for the night, so she would remain as she was. She looked up at the sound of a horse and carriage approaching and released her skirts as the wind died down. As the carriage drew nearer she held her breath hoping that it would stop, but she was also hoping that it would not stop. It did not, and her warm breath swirled before her before disappearing into the cold.

She looked up at the house in question and sighed. Despite the cold, she had been coming to stand before this house for a week now. In appearance, it was of no consequence. It was a grand house, on a respectable street, with no distinguishing features. But despite its years of respectability, the new occupants of the house had forced it to relinquish its respectability.

The mistress of the house was not a respectable woman. This was not a measure of her individual character, but rather society's indiscriminate judgment. After all, women of ill repute can never be respectable.

Her interest was kindled as the room closest to her view received some activity; the candles were being lit and soon the curtains would be drawn. She brought her aching fingers to her lips and tried to breathe life into them. But as the closed curtains signalled the passing of the day, she knew she would have to return soon, and once again she had nothing to report.

Her mission was simple, observe the house and report. But despite the simple nature of her task, she always hoped that there would always be nothing to report. She knew it was foolish to hope, she knew enough of her mistress's instinct to know that her hopes were in vain. In the years she had worked with her mistress, she had grown to respect her mistress's instinct.

As if her mistress needed the vindication, a grand carriage drawn by a team of elegant horses arrived on the street in a leisurely manner. She laid her cold fingers against her lips and once again held her breath in the hopes that the carriage would not stop. When it did, she held hopes that the gentleman who alighted would bear no resemblance to the man she was tasked to observe. As the tall gentleman in the tall hat walked up towards the door, she continued to hope that he would not turn towards her; that his identity would remain unconfirmed.

But he did, and all hope was lost.

As she gathered herself to return to the carriage that had been made available for her use, she had to wonder if there was such a thing as a decent man. If even gentlemen could not be trusted to do what was right; if they could not be counted to be faithful and honest, what hope did common folk have. It was naïve of her, she knew this. But as she entered into the inconspicuous carriage, she allowed herself to feel the pain she knew her mistress would deny herself as she told the driver to return to Darcy House.

* * *

 **P.S. I would not like to spoil this story for you, so I will ask that you trust me. Mr Darcy means as much to me as he does to you all, and although I am taking these beloved characters down this road, I will keep WWJD (What would Jane Do), at the back of my mind as I write. I hope this is enough to earn your trust, and I hope you enjoy this story. Please review and comment.**


	2. Sweetest Devotion

Sweetest Devotion

Chapter 1

January 1813

Meanwhile at Pemberley

Darcy began to stir as Morpheus released its hold on his conscious mind. For a moment, he appreciated the warmth and comfort that surrounded him. But as the warmth threatened to haul him back into his slumber, he fought even harder against the lure of sleep. The more he fought, the more aware he became. His eyes adjusted to the soft light of the fireplace as it seeped in through the curtains surrounding his bed. His arms cried out, alerting him to the discomfort of his current position. The gentle breathing of the persons besides him reminded him that he was not alone. He felt the limb of his bedroom companion pressed against the small of his back. As he reached behind, he tried to ascertain what he could of the person he was sharing his bed with. The small limbs his hand met, offered no clue as to the identity of the person who had so encroached upon his territory that he was all but on the floor.

Slowly, so as to not disturb his neighbour's rest, he turned and was presented with his daughter's knee pressed up against his chest. Lifting his hand to the curtains of the bed, he pulled them aside and the light revealed he was sharing his bed with his daughter and his eldest son.

He paused for a moment to appreciate the sight before him. His daughter slept with her left thumb in her mouth, the dark curls of her hair in disarray, (the nurse's braids were not as secure as her mother's) and her right hand spread across three-quarters of his pillow. Philip lay next to her, with one hand above his head and the other wrapped around his sister. It was a precious sight to wake up to. But he had to wonder; what fear had chased them from their own beds and into his own?

He looked up to see that the space where his true companion should be, was empty. There was no need to speculate as to her current location. In fact, if he listened closely he could hear her in the adjoining room that served as the baby's nursery.

Gently, he lifted his daughter unto his chest that he might have room to lay on his back. As he stroked his daughter's tangled hair, he worried about his wife. She took too much upon herself. He could not imagine how much sleep she would have received, but it was certainly not enough. He always felt guilty about the fact that he was never awoken by their children's cries. From the time he laid his head to sleep, till the precise time he awoke, there was very little that could rouse him.

He listened as a door opened and smiled; Elizabeth was humming again. Where she found the energy to be so cheerful, he could not imagine. He was forever amazed by her. He watched as the light she brought drew closer and closer and waited for her to draw the curtains surrounding her side of their bed.

When her face was revealed to him, his smile widened as a feeling surged through him; she was more beautiful today than yesterday. His eyes travelled from her face to the happy baby in her arms, and there was never a more beautiful sight.

"Good morning," she whispered as she walked towards him. He rose gently, trying not to disturb his girl, and received her kiss and their son. He turned and kissed his son on his forehead receiving the baby's delight, "our bed is full," he observed as she drew the curtains of the window to welcome the light that would eventually come.

"Yes," she replied trying to avoid his gaze.

They had talked about it; he did not feel the children should be encouraged to sleep in their bed. However, she maintained that she did not have the heart to reject her children when they came seeking comfort from whatever terror that had disturbed their sleep. It was a battle he had lost before he had even arrived on the battlefield, he acknowledged that fact. But he still maintained that the reasons for their children fleeing their rooms during the night became more and more unfounded.

"Evelina woke up crying and she would not be consoled by anyone, and I woke up to find Philip in our bed." She justified as she returned to his side.

"Hmm." He replied not convince. "I do have to wonder why our children always seem to end up on my side of the bed." He took hold of her hand when she turned away from him, a slight smile on her face.

"I have no notion of what you speak of." She demurred, watching the baby as he chewed on his fist.

"Is that so. Well, I wonder, will I ever wake up with you in my arms again? There always seems to be something between us." He said kissing the hand he held in his. They stared at one another reminiscing about the past that was gone too quickly. The sight of his children sleeping was precious to him, but it paled in comparison to waking up to the honey and lavender fragrance of Elizabeth's curls tantalising his nostrils, and her head resting against his heart.

Lost in his thought, he was surprised when she lifted their son from his arms and deposited him into one of the many cradles that could be found dotted around their homes. Unsure of her intention, he watched as she placated their son with his thumb. When she was sure he was appropriately soothed, she returned to him, took hold of his hand and pulled him off the bed. Together they walked to her side of the bed, which was relatively child free, and she pulled him down after her.

"It is not what we were used to," she whispered once they are secured in each other's arms, "and I can imagine it will be some time before we will be each other's only companion, but I see no reason why I cannot rest in my husband's arms for some time." He kissed her deeply and held her tightly.

He did not know when they returned to sleep. But they were awoken by their eldest son climbing over them, in his attempt to go and soothe his younger brother; who, it appeared, had been crying for his parents' attention for some time.

As expected, James' cries woke up and induced his older sister's tears, and with the room submerged into chaos, forcing the Darcys to welcome the new day.

* * *

As Darcy made his way to the family room to break his fast with his wife, he made a stop at the nursery to see how Evelina was getting along. Her eating habits could be so unpredictable and when she forgot that eating was not optional, he was the only one who could induce her to remember the necessities of food. Once he was assured that all was well, he continued on his way.

"Good morning, Papa," Philip stood to cheerfully greet him as he entered the family room. His plate was already filled, but he had waited patiently for the arrival of his parents.

"Good morning, son." He replied, before dismissing the footmen that had awaited his entry. The door opened shortly after they had left and Elizabeth entered.

Once they were all seated she asked, "how is Evelina?"

"Settled, and James?" He asked as he watched her serve his plate.

"Settled."

After he had blessed their meal, Philip enthusiastically tackled his mountain of food.

"What are your plans for the day?" She asked as she added some apples to the rolls, eggs and ham on Philip's plate.

"I will be making my final tour of the estate with Mr Roland." They had been making their final preparations before they left for the season, and since he expected to be away for the full season, he wanted to ride with his steward so that they might finalise their plans for the new year. "Is everything on schedule for our departure?"

"I believe it is. But in any case, whatever is yet to be done will have to be postponed."

"Hmm. I have no objections to delaying our journey for a few days if you require the time." He could not imagine the work required in preparations for travelling with three small children. He oversaw the transportations and accommodations, whilst she took charge of everything else, and he was under no illusions as to who had the more difficult task.

"No, that will not be necessary. I just need to speak to Mrs Reynolds about the upcoming cleaning schedule and all my duties will be done."

"So you are determined to make a change?"

"I believe change is necessary."

He had to agree with her, but he could not imagine Mrs Reynolds would be pleased with the reminder of the biggest mistake of her time as his housekeeper. It happened last year during the cleaning of the exterior of the house. It was progressing in the way it had always happened, even before he was born, and there lay the problem. The exterior of the house was being cleaned in the same manner that it had been cleaned before the addition of the two new wings to the house. The incident was so predictable; it was surprising that it had not occurred sooner. But as with such avoidable occurrences, it was fatal in its destruction. The cleaning was suspended and the estate was thrown into a time of mourning. The incident had caused Elizabeth to undertake a review of the way things were done on the estate, ruffling a few feathers as she did so, but it was very necessary. The safety of the people who worked on his land was of great importance to him.

They settled into their meal and when she picked up her letters, he picked up his paper.

"Georgiana and Kitty are well," she informed him as she read, "Georgiana says she looks forward to our arrival, but I cannot imagine what we will find."

"If you had some apprehensions, I wonder why you gave her free rein to decorate as she saw fit." They had allowed Catherine and Georgiana to remain in town after Lydia's wedding so that they might decorate the house for the season.

She chuckled, "I am not worried about what she will choose, but rather the bill you will receive. But she was right, the decorations were outdated. I should have made those changes last year, in preparation for their season, but other things took priority."

"Well we have no need to worry about the cost, I expect Mr Thomas to inform me before Georgiana's spending throws us into debt."

She smiled sweetly as she put aside his sister's letter and opened another. He returned to the article he was reading before he was interrupted by a squeal of excitement. He shared a look of confusion with Philip at her unprecedented poor table manners.

"Amelia will be coming to town after all." She explained with great joy. "I am so very glad! After the news of Lord Durham's expected return from Scotland, I had feared that she would seclude herself. But she is refusing to be intimidated. Which is very well, for she has done nothing to offend society that requires her seclusion. I am very happy, for both our sakes, letters are such a poor substitute."

"Well, Philip and I share in your joy." He informed her, as he basked in her unadulterated bliss as she read more of her letter. When she laughed, he smiled, and her sigh of contentment as she came to the end of her letter warmed his heart.

"All will be well." She said to no one in particular, and he hoped that it would be so. But the complexities of the Durhams' marriage should not be underestimated.

* * *

Once they had finished their meal, they separated to their respective task.

"Papa!" Evelina cried with joy as he arrived at the nursery door to see the nurse clearing the breakfast trays. He crouched to receive her hug before he lifted her into his arms, as the nurse left them.

"Did you eat all your food?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good girl." He kissed her as she rested her head against his chest, her curls tickled his chin as he tightened his arms around her. Her curls were no longer the disorganised mess that she had awoken with, but just like her mother's they could only be tamed so far. Despite what Elizabeth may say, Evelina was her mother's daughter in every sense of the word.

Strangely, amongst his children, it was Philip who he believed resembled him the most, and it was only strange because he had not fathered him. But that seemed inconsequential as Philip grew to look every bit like a Darcy. James had inherited his blond curls and blue eyes from the Fitzwilliam family tree and so he bore no resemblance to either of his parents. Despite Evelina's darker curls, she looked so much like her mother, except her eyes; he had gifted her with his eyes.

"You want to see my dolls?" Evelina asked raising her head from his shoulders.

"Yes, let me see them." He smiled as he set her on her feet, it was their daily ritual. After she had finished her food, to the nurse's satisfaction, he would join her to greet her dolls. She always laughed as he bowed before all three of them, and sometimes she could be so enthralled by her laughter that her responding curtsy would find her tumbling to the floor.

Maria, Janie and Anna were very precious to her, and so forbidden to the dogs and her elder brother. He had just enough time to join the ladies whilst they took their tea, and when some of her brother's stolen soldiers joined the tea party, he politely left her to continue in her role as hostess.

"Papa, may I ride with you today?" Philip asked as he walked past the schoolroom. He turned to see his son standing very straight with his arms behind his back, it was a posture he took on when he was doing something of great importance. It was a stance he had learned from his father.

"It would be a long day of riding and I cannot imagine there will be much to entertain."

"Please, Papa." He relaxed and was once again a boy of five.

"Very well, you may ride with me." His exuberance was great indeed, and Darcy was just about to call out, that it would be some time before they went riding and he was still expected to attend his lessons before his son was off; no doubt in search of his riding clothes. He laughed as a severe looking Mrs Hopkins stepped out of her classroom. "I will be taking Philip with me this afternoon." He informed her and gracefully accepted her insincere disapproval.

As he made his way to his study, he had to agree with his wife; there was much about their behaviour with their children that could be considered common and beneath their dignity. Yet he saw nothing wrong in occasionally joining his daughter for tea with her dolls, and he felt his son could respect him without fearing him. They were happy. Very happy indeed and as long as they did not display their strange behaviours with their children to all and sundry, then society could not fault them.

* * *

He had spent some time looking over the reports from the various estates that were owned by his family. They had been discussing what improvements they could make on all their lands and he was contemplating investing in some new ventures. His reputation as a rather liberal businessman had made him the target of many ideas and proposals. Such was the nature that it took some time to sort the wheat from the chaff.

He had just about reached the end of his patience when the door of his office opened and his wife stepped in with James in her arms. She was followed by Ginevra, their son's nursemaid, with a plate of sweet treats. He smiled up at his wife; there were many changes the addition of more children had necessitated in their life, but whenever possible, he still sat with his wife to discuss the progress of their estates.

"Thank you, Ginny, that will be all," Elizabeth said once the maid had placed the snacks before him. He took out his pocket watch and was surprised to see how much time had gone by.

"How was your meeting with Mrs Reynolds?" He asked as he stretched forth his hand to collect their son. When James protested the separation from his mother, he had to smile; the tide had turned. It was not so long ago that Evelina rejected anyone but him.

She took the chair across him then replied, "as well as I could have hope for. She will be implementing the changes I have suggested and so the cleaning of the outside windows and roof should be done before we return. I also encouraged her to change the plan as necessary. I can safely say everything is prepared for us to leave on Thursday."

"Very well, we will leave as planned."

"I know, I do not relish the thought of the upcoming season, nor the demands of society…"

"…but once Georgiana and Kitty are married we may forgo the season for a time and remain at Pemberley." He finished with a warm smile before picking up another treat before him. "Philip will be riding with me this afternoon," he informed her.

"I doubt he has the stamina for the journey you intend to take."

"I know he does not. But, he is excited and it will be awhile before he can ride again, so I decided to indulge him. When he becomes too tired he may ride with me."

"Very well, I will expect to hear tales of your great adventure."

They were entertained by their son's babbling for some time before they discussed the more important matters. They had planned to bring many modern inventions to the estate. The Kitchen was to receive a Bodley stove, and all the family bedchambers, as well as some guest chambers, were receiving water-closets and bathrooms*. These were part of the changes that had been implemented in London and since it had proved to be a safe and efficient investment, they bowed to the fashion of the _ton._ They discussed what impact these changes would have on the estate and other renovations that would be happening around the estate. They agreed it would be wiser for the estate to be closed to visitors until all the renovations had finished.

Their meeting was drawn to a close at the insistence of their son, and as she returned him to the nursery to rest. Darcy went in search of their other son. Struck by a sudden inspiration, he made a detour to the gardens and when he had obtained a single red rose from the hothouse, he stole into Elizabeth's study and placed the rose upon her desk next to the words, _I love you._

His smile followed him all the way to his impatient son, and they both went to change into their riding habit.

* * *

It was as cold as to be expected for January and as he helped Philip unto his mount, he worried it might be too cold for the boy.

"Are you sure you wish to accompany me?" He asked. "We can still ride another time before we leave for London."

"Please, Papa, I would like to come." He saw his son gather his courage and determination before he handed him his reins. Once he mounted his own horse, all three of them set off at a gentle pace, counting the foxes they observed as they rode through Pemberley's woods.

Their first action for the day took them to the Stanway and Henley farm. The two families had lived on Pemberley's land for generations and their respective plot was divided by a fence. A fence that had the curious ability to become damage without the slightest provocation. The fact that the fence mysteriously became damage right around the time of any bad harvest or loss of livestock was the main cause of strife in otherwise cordial men. The last time the fence fell, the sheep of both farmers had intermingled and since they shared the same breed, it took the wisdom of Solomon to determine just how the livestock was to be divided in a satisfactory manner.

Darcy seldom felt the need to step into the situation between the two families, for if grievances were to be tallied none would find their hands free of blood. However, Mr Stanway's new young wife was not willing to accept the inexplicable fragility of the fence, and she had spoken to Elizabeth about her discontent. He could understand the position she found herself in, with many mouths to feed – most of them the farmer's children – no loaf could be spared.

However, he did not appreciate her involving his wife, but his people had quickly learnt that that was the fastest way to gain his attention. As they trotted onto the Stanway's farm, Darcy observed the surroundings. All was as it should be; the farmhouse was not in disrepair, nor were there any barns in need of major repairs. Their arrival drew out the dogs, chickens and children and when they came to a stop, Mr Stanway's eldest son, Samuel, stood to greet them in his father's stead. Once he helped Philip off his horse, he acknowledged the approaching farmer.

"Mr Stanway."

"Mr Darcy, sir, to what do we owe the pleasure."

"We have come to see how the fence is coming along." The look of surprise on the farmer's face was as expected – he had no knowledge of his wife's complaint.

"Aye, well. 'Tis all well and good, sir."

"Then there should be no future problems." He said with a pointed look at Samuel, who had remained in the background of their conversation after he had led their horses away from the farm house and the children. He knew that Mr Stanway was too old to bear the blame for the felled fence, so the recent damages were likely the work of the next generation. He looked up to see the farmer's wife appear just outside the door holding a small child in her arms. She was a child herself; more suited to being Samuel's wife than his father's, but that was the way. Taking pity on her, he did not inform Mr Stanway that his wife was the reason for his presence. But he informed the man that he and Mr Roland would be examining the fence to ensure its stability, and from then on he did not expect there to be any problems.

It was a pronouncement his father and grandfather had made, but the fence seemed to defy them, so he had no expectations of his word being law in this instance. They would have to find another way to appease the new Mrs Stanway.

After a politely greeting Mrs Stanway, they made their way to the outskirts of the land, that they might complete their task. In this, they were, suspiciously, joined by Samuel and two of his younger brothers.

Clearly intimidated by boys much older and taller than him, Philip was quick to walk by his side, taking his father's hand as soon as his smaller legs caught up to his father's pace.

"Papa, what are we doing?"

"We are going to check on a fence," he smiled to reassure his son, "we shall not be long and I do believe there will be some pies in our next destination."

The promise of food was all that it took to restore Philip's good humour and to remind him of his curiosity about his surroundings. It did not take long for the youngest of the Stanway boys to join them, his curiosity equally peeked and when Philip released his hand, Darcy was happy for them to trail behind; entertaining one another with stories of their different adventures.

They found the fence just as they had expected; workable but with clear points of weakness. It did not reflect the reports of the total refurbishment they had received, and his queries with Samuel left him dissatisfied, to say the least. Elizabeth was right; it had reached the point where it was no longer acceptable. After a discussion with Mr Rolland, it was agreed that the estate would cover the cost of its replacement. Both farmers would be informed that if the fence was felled, no matter the culprit, both farms would be charged. It was not a permanent solution, and considering the families' history, there might never be. But he expected the new fence, once in place, to last at least a year.

Once he had extracted both farmer's begrudging compliance, that they would be equally responsible, he collected his son – who was busy chasing chickens – and they took their leave. To soothe Mr Stanway and Mr Henley's egos Darcy had agreed to employ two of their sons to build the fence. He hoped the younger generation might respect that which they built with their own hands and be less likely to destroy it for the sake of convenience.

* * *

They rode for ten minutes before they arrived at their next destination. But it was clear to see that Philip had had his feel of riding, he had relaxed his hold on the horse's rein and was no doubt being led by the horse, who was wise enough to know to follow after Darcy's mount. When they arrived at the Sherwood's' farm, they found many had gathered by the new barn.

The Sherwood had been one of the families who had incurred some damages due to a fire that occurred on the day is daughter was born, almost two years ago. Mr Sherwood was a proud man, so he had rebuffed any assistance from the estate to cover the damages caused by the fire. So it had taken almost two years to ensure the completion of all the necessary repairs. With the new barn signalling the last of the repairs, many had come to celebrate with the family. Despite the cold, men had gathered around with drinks in their hands and laughter on their lips.

As Darcy alighted he was greeted by Mr Sherwood and called upon to admire the fine barn. It stood steady and secure, a great evidence of the master's pride. Yet Darcy congratulated him on the fine workmanship and collected the offered drink. The other tenants gathered around, welcomed his steward and son before Mr Sherwood hinted at pies and cakes the ladies were serving in the house.

Excusing himself to escort his son, they were welcomed by the buxom lady of the house – who strongly resembled his mother in law in look and manner. She welcomed them exuberantly and fussed over Philip's presence in her humble home. Once the lady of the house allowed him to speak, he greeted her and the other women present, extending his well wishes to them and their respective family. That they were surprised to see him, and not his wife, was evident on their faces, but their hostess was quick to remember her duty and offer them some refreshments. Philip was happy to accept the pies she offered and when he noticed the familiar face of Mrs Lowell and her son, he rushed to her side to greet his friend.

Mr Lowell, his parson and his wife had been blessed with a young boy, William, and a new baby Casandra. The close age group had allowed Philip to gain a close friendship with their son. Whenever the two were in the same vicinity it could be assured that mischief would ensue.

Mindful of the daylight that was quickly fading away, Darcy asked Mrs Lowell if she would be so kind as to see to Philip whilst he and Mr Roland continued their tasks for the day. Once she agreed, Darcy left with Mr Rolland promising to return in an hour.

There was no hope of them finishing all that they had intended for the day, but without Philip, they were able to move at a much quicker pace. The essential tasks that required his presence were tackled first, and all the improvements that were expected to take place in the coming year received the final approval for the commencement of the work.

The sun was on the horizon when Darcy finally returned to the parson to collect Philip. There was one last place Darcy wanted to take his son before they returned home. He thanked Mrs Lowell for her help, before helping his tired son unto his horse; he imagined playing with his friend was more tiring than a day of riding.

"There is one more place you should see, Philip." He encouraged as the horse followed after them.

When they arrived at the Dowager House, Darcy watched his son's expressions. The timing was just right. The setting sun cast an ethereal glow over the old Gothic stone house. The menacing looking shades the tree cast over the dirty three story stone house, and the distinct sounds of the wildlife that had gathered in the neglected gardens of the house, added to the effects he wanted. The house had been abandon for some time now, as the last five Darcy wives had preceded their husbands to the grave. So when the necessary upkeep was abandoned, the house took on a very haunted look that became a favourite spot for many childhood games. Darcy thought that the house might have even been left in its state of disrepair, because of the endless hours of fun each succeeding master had had in the house.

But the house was no longer safe for child's play, so it was being torn down and rebuilt. The architect, Charles Barry, was quite young to be trusted with such a momentous task, but Darcy had been so impressed by drawings he had exhibited at the Royal Academy of Arts, he decided to take a chance with the young man, and he was not disappointed. But Darcy could not help but be disappointed that his children would not be able to enjoy the house as he had. So, he had to ensure that at least one of them would see it.

Despite is tired state, Philip maintained his look of awe as he alighted from his horse and stood before the dark cracked stairs. The chill wind swirled between them as Darcy said, "it's haunted you know." His son's dark green eyes widened in surprise as he took an almost imperceptible step backwards. As if to cement Darcy's statement, one of the shingles of the roof rattled but did not fall.

"Would you like to go in?" Darcy asked and Philip shook his head. "Nothing will harm you whilst I am here." He promised and was happy when Philip slipped his small hand into his own. Together they made their way up the steps and when the heavy wooden door creaked as it opened, Philip tightened his hold on his father's hand.

The sunlight that flooded in through the stained windows, provided the perfect ambience for the room as the cobwebs and dust surrounded them. Philip cried as the floor beneath them creaked and drew closer, wrapping his arm around his father's. He waited as Philip assessed that there was, in fact, no immediate danger. As he loosened his grip Darcy concluded that they were at the end of their tour. The stairs leading to the first floor were no longer safe, neither were the floor of the adjacent rooms.

"Let's go home son," Darcy said as he gathered his son in his arms and turned towards the door.

"Are there ghosts living there?"

"Yes." Darcy replied as he settled his son on his own horse, "but never fear, Pemberley is always protected."

"Good." He replied, not too traumatised by the house. When Darcy settled behind him, Philip extended his hand and tried to click his two fingers for his horse's attention. He barely made a sound, but the horse needed no prompting to follow them.

As father and son made their way back home, Philip regaled him with tales of all that had occurred in his time with the Lowells.

* * *

They were greeted by Elizabeth upon their arrival and Philip barely drew breath from the tale he was telling his father before he began the promised tale of the day's adventure. By the time they had reached the nursery, Philip had told of how they had actually fought ghosts at the haunted house they had visited. He made sure to reassure his mother, the nurse and his sister that they were all perfectly safe, for him and his father had been very brave.

By the third retelling - for Mrs Hopkins had walked into the room - Darcy left the room with such warmth in his heart, comforted by the knowledge that his son had indeed enjoyed the haunted house.

"Thank you for my rose." He turned to see that his wife had followed him. He pulled her into his embrace, and there in the hallway, he leant in for a kiss.

"How was your day?" He asked against her lips.

"Certainly not as exciting as yours." She laughed. "There were neither ghost nor dragons to slay at Pemberley."

"I was quite surprised at the appearance of the dragon myself." He laughed as he pulled her along with him, she chuckled as she attempted to keep up with his hurried pace. "I missed you today." He said as he pushed her against the door of their bedroom.

"Is that so." She replied breathlessly as his kisses trailed from her lips to her décolletage. She stilled his hands, but only after they had pulled the shoulders of her dress a little further down. "You need to change and dress for dinner." She laughed when he nibbled her bare shoulder. "You returned later than I expected."

"And what would we have been doing if I had arrived earlier?" He asked as the dark pebbles of his eyes melted her beneath his gaze.

"Oh, I don't know." She said as she took hold of his cravat and loosened it. "We would have thought of something." She laughed as he growled and returned to assaulting her dress.

Somewhere somehow, the faint sound of crying could be heard. He felt the moment her maternal instincts took over and cursed in his mind as he released her. His sigh must have been audible, for she took hold of his arms and squeezed them slightly.

"Later," she promised as she righted her appearance. When there were no more hairs out of place, he ensured that no trace of disappointment could be seen on his face as she walked out the door.

He was still waiting for later.

* * *

Dinner was served on time and as usual, Philip took the reins of the conversation. He had half expected his son to have gone to bed after such an eventful day, but Philip always rallied. So Darcy turned his mind away from his disappointments and into enjoying a meal with his loved ones.

As he made his way to the family room, he half hoped the nurses had persuaded the children to retire early. They usually spent their evenings together as a family. He would read to his wife and children, or one of the ladies would play for them. Lately, he had been teaching Philip how to play chess, it was a precious time, but he craved a night with his wife.

When he arrived at the family room, he paused to see Philip laying on the floor as he entertained his little brother. Philip was smacking his lips right in front of James, the resulting loud sound caused the baby to dissolve into peals of laughter which in turn caused Philip to laugh. The cycle began again as he stepped into the room to see his wife equally enthralled by them as she observed them from her place on the chaise. They continued much in the same vain until little James laughed so hard he toppled over, luckily Elizabeth had secured their son's precarious balance by placing cushions all around him. So, his head landed safely and softly. Darcy was about to rise to right the baby when his brother helped him to sit.

"That's enough now, Philip." Elizabeth mildly chastised as she stood to collect the baby.

The door opened once more and Evelina entered, accompanied by her nurse and dressed for bed. He thanked Nurse Laura before accepting his daughter into his embrace. As the nurse was about to close the door, two dogs came through, one running while the other moved with such grace and poise. Duke and Duchess were the only family dogs that were allowed such familiarity. He had initially bought Duchess as a present for Elizabeth, although the dog now shared her time with Evelina (when Evelina could remember to be gentle), and Duke was to be Philip's gun dog; when the time came for him to learn to shoot. However, years of playing had made the dog into a poor student, and he could no longer carry things in his mouth with the delicacy that was required for pheasant shooting.

So the children occupied their time with the dogs, even James fussed until he was allowed to join in the fun, whilst the parents looked on fondly.

"Papa, might we have a game of chess?" Philip asked when he had had enough of the dogs. He acquiesced and they moved to the corner of the room to begin their game. Philip was very much a beginner, so their games were limited in enjoyment for Darcy. But what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm and he tried not to make the same mistake twice.

With her brother gone, and the dogs settling down for the night, Evelina stood and asked her mother to read to her. James was placed in the cradle beside Elizabeth's feet and Evelina settled in her mother's arms.

They were the idyllic picture of the perfect loving family; with the dogs resting by the fireplace, the baby resting in its cradle and the young children receiving love and attention from their parents. Many times he would lift his head to appreciate the sight before him. He was always filled with warmth and always grateful to her for she had given him everything.

After some time, Philip's yawns came one after the other and he looked to see that Evelina was already asleep in her mother's arms.

"Time to retire," he whispered to those still awake. He stood to collect his daughter whilst she collected the baby and together they made their way to the nursery. It did not take long to settle the children into their beds. When they met again in their bedchamber, her fatigue was so palpable he said nothing as she curled into the bed and laid her head to sleep.

But his ever-present desire remained like a current underneath his skin. It was so strong that he made no effort to sleep. Extinguishing all the candles, except his bedside candle, he picked up some papers that he had brought along with him and settled to read what he could.

Darcy did not know how he heard the quiet knock on the door, but he imagined he must have only just shut his eyes. The candle beside him had barely any use left, but it was just enough for him to make his way to the door. He met his children and their nurse on the other side of the door. Evelina was crying in the nurse's arms and Philip was holding the light they had brought with them.

"What do we have here?" he whispered, mindful not to disturb his wife.

His daughter lifted her head to cry, "Papa," before she stretched out her arms for him. He did not know how long they had remained in their beds, but it could not have been for very long. Her snivelling broke down his defences and he collected her from her nurse.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked his son, hoping to limit the occupants in his bed.

"Protecting my sister," Philip proudly replied.

"Very well." He said, admitting defeat. With practised proficiency, Philip handed the candle to Nurse Laura and made his way onto the bed. Once all four of them were settled in the bed, Darcy doused the candle and settled to sleep.

"It's not so easy, is it." He heard Elizabeth whisper as his daughter snuggled in his side, and he chuckled.

No, it was not easy, but it was family and he would do anything for family.

* * *

 **Shame on you all for doubting Mr Darcy ;), and I am sorry for creating an environment where Mr Darcy's integrity could be called into question.**

 **On a more serious note, this story will touch on some sensitive issues, and so I have marked it as angst. I will give warnings on the chapters that include sensitive issues so that you may skip what you do not like to read. Depending on how the story develops, the rating of this story may change. Please feel free to review and speculate as to the identity of the tall man in the tall hat.**

 ***I am using for my reference guide, Georgette Heyer's Regency World and other resources.**


	3. My Dearest Darling

My Dearest Darling

Chapter 2

Elizabeth had learnt that to be a good mother; one's patience need be as abundant as one's love. It was a hard learnt lesson, which seemed to require relearning with each new day. She knew that regardless of the attitude she found any of her children in, her patience was to be ever present in case there were any sudden changes. This lesson was never more tested than when she travelled with her children.

As her family and its accompanying necessities made its way to London for the season, Elizabeth had planned for her older children to ride with their nurses for most of the journey. However, during the shorter journeys, one of the older children was invited to join their parents and their younger brother. They provided entertainment for their parents and it separated the two older children when they had reached their limits of one another.

It was a good plan. So, despite their tears and pleading, Elizabeth had stood firm on the issue; until the last leg of the journey when all of her children were allowed to ride with their parents.

To prepare them for this momentous privilege their father had spoken in great lengths about the type of behaviour that was expected from them. His speech was so inspiring that even little James had sat in silence and made an appearance of listening intently.

The first half of the journey showed that the children were, in fact, a credit to their parents. James did not babble too loudly, Evy was content to play with Maria, and Philip did not ask too many questions. But every proud parent knew that it was never wise to crow too loudly, as children were as unpredictable as they were innocent.

Once the road became more populated, signalling their entrance into the great city, Philip decided to engage with some of the passersby who had stopped to admire their carriage. Before she could voice her disapproval, the carriage window was brought down and he began to greet one or two of them.

"Philly, don't do that!" His sister admonished instead of his mother. "Mama look!"

Startled by his sister's rebuke, Philip turned to receive everyone's disapproval of his actions.

"Philip stop that!" Fitzwilliam rebuked.

"Yes, Papa."

The window was shut and the matter appeared closed. But Evelina rarely bore witness to her brother being rebuked, so she had no compunction against adding salt into his wounded pride. When she thought her parents were not looking she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Before Elizabeth could admonish her daughter for such unladylike behaviour, her son took revenge for his wounded pride on Maria. There was a millisecond between the time Elizabeth turned to speak to her daughter and her son extending his hand and beheading the doll.

She was too late to do anything. There was a collective gasp from the adults in the carriage before the silence was pierced by a blood-curdling shriek. Chaos followed as James started to cry, Fitzwilliam rebuked Philip and Elizabeth rebuked Evelina as she attempted to soothe James.

When the noise died down and insincere apologies were offered, Fitzwilliam declared that Philip had lost the privilege of sitting by the window, and instead he was offered the much fought over position by his father as punishment. Unwilling to be demoted so easily, Evelina deployed the one weapon in her arsenal that held sway over her father; she burst into tears.

So, despite the mischief they had caused, Philip was rewarded with a seat next to his father, Evelina was promoted to her father's lap, and for the rest of the journey, their father dedicated himself to their entertainment. As Elizabeth cooed to the one child that was her sole responsibility, she pondered at the obvious flaw in their methods of discipline. But she was wise enough to discern that now was not the time to make improvements to their dubious parenting skills. She knew that tomorrow would bring a fresh dispute that needed resolving, and therefore the opportunity to improve where they were found wanting.

* * *

When the carriage reached Darcy House, Elizabeth rejoiced that they had all arrived in one piece. She was surprised to see that, despite the cold, both Georgianna and Kitty stood outside waiting to receive them. The children barely waited for the carriage to stop before they were out the door and running towards the stairs to greet their aunts.

"Wait!" Evelina cried as her little legs refused to carry her as fast as her brother's legs were carrying him. Taking pity on her, Kitty left Georgianna to welcome Philip and completed the steps so that she might enfold her niece in her embrace.

Propriety was forgotten as there on the footsteps, hugs, laughter and love were exchanged. There was a hum of conversation – with everyone talking over the other in their excitement until Fitzwilliam's gentle urging found everyone on the right side of the door and in the warmth.

Immediately, Elizabeth noticed the changes that Kitty and Georgianna's decorations had brought about.

"What do you think?" Georgianna asked as she perceived Elizabeth's silent observation.

It was truly artistic. Elizabeth first noticed that the windows had been changed, the natural light that engulfed the hallway was a testimony to that fact. The old tapestry had been removed and replaced with a softer more inviting wallpaper. The heavy lilac curtains provided a splash of colour to a room that had been emptied of most of all the furnishing that had served no purpose; other than to make the room look gauche. The statues were gone, and for that she was grateful. Some pieces of artwork had made their way from the drawing room, but she especially liked the large ceramic vase that Georgianna had devoted many sheets of paper to its description.

The room was finally tastefully and elegantly adorned and Elizabeth looked on with great pride and admiration.

"It is lovely, my dear." She answered as she looked up to admire the chandelier above them. "But I will reserve judgment until I have seen all of it."

"Very well, I will show it to you." Georgiana moved to collect her sister's hand.

"Later perhaps," Elizabeth patted her arm, "it was a tiring journey and I require rest and some refreshments."

"Oh! Of course, pardon me."

With the excitement of their reunion, Elizabeth had neglected the servants who had gathered to greet them. Mr and Mrs Johnson, their butler and housekeeper, had patiently waited for the family to cease in their less than dignified conduct. Although their faces betrayed no emotions, their joy at the return of the family (especially the little ones) could not be doubted.

Elizabeth stepped forth to greet their loyal servants; she handed over the small parcel she had prepared for them to mark the festive season that had just passed. Over the years she had developed warm feelings for the two couple that truly cared for Darcy House. Indeed, she had full confidence in their capabilities; their skill and dedication meant that there was little in Darcy House she needed to concern herself with.

Once the appropriate words had been exchanged, the family cease to make a spectacle of themselves and carried their joys of their reunion to the family rooms. The ever-efficient servants had seen to it that by the time Elizabeth and Darcy finally made it to their chamber there was a hot bath awaiting their tired limbs.

Fitzwilliam wrapped his arms around her and he nibbled the tip of her ear as he invited her to come and share his bath.

"Tempting," she whispered, "but what would happen to the water the servants have worked so hard to prepare for me?"

"It can be used by our children." He whispered seductively as he began to perform the duties of her maid. "After all, what kind of parents would we be if our children remained dirty whilst we luxuriate in our baths?"

He had removed her dress by the time she thought to ask, "what if I am needed? Double the occupants would mean double the time."

"My dear," he breathed as he removed the pins in her hair and pulled her towards his dressing room. "Our children have two nursemaids, one governess and a house full of servants. If by some miracle that were not enough, they also now have two aunts. They will be well looked after."

His arguments were sound, and so without further ado, she joined him in his bath. After all, cleanliness is next to godliness.

* * *

Thoroughly cleansed by her husband; Elizabeth reluctantly pulled herself from his embrace that she might see to the many tasks that awaited her attention. She had requested that all letters containing matters for the season were best left in London. She made a stop at the nursery to ensure that all was well, before making her way to her study.

Amongst the many letters and invitations to be found on her desk, were Lord Potters' numerous calling cards. The unofficial courtship of Lord Potters and Georgianna had been the talk of the last season. Since Georgianna had been discouraged from forming a match in her first season, no one was surprised when no announcement was made. But it was assumed that at the commencement of her second season, Lord Potters would be amongst the first to seek her hand.

Indeed, Elizabeth half expected him to come striding through the door as soon as word reached town about their arrival. From the look of the cards that had been placed on her desk, it would seem that he had come calling many times over the festive season, but he had not been received.

Elizabeth suspected that Georgianna was neither impressed by, nor in favour of the gentleman's suit. But since Georgianna was more likely to confide in Kitty, Elizabeth could not be certain what her sister's expectations were.

To her mind, it was clear that the gentleman was receiving no encouragements. But desiring to ascertain what she could about the situation surrounding the cards on her desk, Elizabeth went in search of her sisters. She found them in the nursery; where her three girls had gathered to admire one another.

"Well if this is not the most beautiful sight in all the world; then I cannot imagine what would be!" Elizabeth proclaimed as she entered to see Evelina attempting to curtsy to her aunts.

"Mama look!" Evelina cried as she pulled out her new dress to be admired by her mother.

"My dear it is beautiful!" Elizabeth smiled as she returned her daughter's curtsy.

"My ants gave it to me."

"Aunts, my dear," Elizabeth corrected as she joined the aunts on the chaise. "I hope you said thank you."

"I have…"

"…she did." Kitty smiled.

"How was Christmas?" Elizabeth asked as her daughter took a seat on her lap.

"Uneventful," Georgianna replied, "we dined with the Stanley's. Lord Ledford was unwell – but is now recovered – so they did not entertain over the festive period.

"Little Robert was a delight. But ever so spoiled. I cannot imagine there is any other young boy who was so lavished with gifts. But I must say, he handled it all with his mother's good nature.

"Rebecca is excited to make her debut. In fact, our time was spent mostly helping Jane with the preparations and redecorating. We will be happy to take you on a tour of the rooms we have changed." Georgianna offered

"Yes, dear that would be helpful. I am glad you enjoyed the festive season. We missed you at Pemberley; Christmas was not the same without both of you. Did you have many visitors whilst we were away?" Elizabeth smiled as she watched the girls' exchange a glance.

"We did not entertain, of course," Kitty answered.

"Hmm."

"But we did receive a few of our friends who had remained in town." Georgiana began.

"I see," Elizabeth paused as Evelina settled more comfortably into her lap. "I noticed some of Lord Potters' cards on my desk. You did not receive him?"

"Of course not." Kitty cried, whilst Georgianna blushed. "It would not have been proper to receive a gentleman without the presence of our guardians."

"'Unchaperoned, yes. And if the gentleman was not known to you then it would not have been appropriate. But you have been introduced to Lord Potters, Fitzwilliam has approved the acquaintance, and you could have served as chaperones for one another."

"Well, we judged it better to be cautious."

"I see. Well, now that we have returned, calls will resume as normal and so the gentleman's company cannot be avoided."

"We have no issue being in Lord Potters' company," Kitty defended.

Unsure how to give unsolicited advice Elizabeth carefully said, "it is difficult for ladies to ascertain how to handle certain situations with a gentleman. Of course, it is for the lady to await the gentleman's approach. However, in some cases, a lady might need to be a little direct in expressing her disinclination for a gentleman's suit. The safest way for a lady to do so is to inform her guardians that she would not welcome such a suitor. Some men can perceive a lady's lack of interest, whilst others can be obtuse, and some are so driven by their goal they ignore gentle hints and so must be told." When the girls remained silent, she continued, "it takes some wisdom to discern which is necessary. But, unless there is some cause to do so, no one of our usual acquaintance can be excluded from any gathering we may attend or host."

With that said, Elizabeth returned her daughter to her toys and left them to it.

It was truly an uncomfortable situation and Elizabeth felt for Georgianna. Lord Potters had received almost all the encouragements a suitor can receive. Her brother had befriended him, her cousin could scarce cease from exalting his virtues – real and imagined – and by the standards of society, he was a good match. He was the Viscount of Potters and heir to the Hykeham's Earldom. The family's political and social influence was not to be underestimated. But still, the gentleman had not received any real encouragement from the lady, yet many were acting as though that mattered not. Sadly, for too many, it truly did not matter. Elizabeth could only hope that Georgiana would have strength enough to declare herself above the noise, and when she did so she hoped Lord Cromford was not present. She could not imagine his reaction to his cousin's rejection of the suitor that had the potential to further his political aspirations.

* * *

It took a few days for Elizabeth to reach the end of her patience with all that had been left on her desk. When she could think no more about the strategies that went into planning and accepting social engagements, she went in search of Georgianna for the anticipated house tour. Whilst they were admiring the new pianoforte in the new music room, their laughter was disturbed.

"A note just came for you, ma'am," a footman, Charlie, said as he entered the room. "The boy is waiting for a reply, ma'am," he informed her as she collected the note and smiled.

She was being summoned; she told Charlie to have her carriage prepared and excused herself to go and change into a more suitable dress to answer her summons. It had been three days since their arrival into town, so Elizabeth could appreciate Julia's patience; she had expected her friend to have arrived at her doorstep unannounced by now. But she imagined Julia was making allowances for the fact that she was now a mother of three and could not leave her family so easily. After she ensured that James did not require immediate attention, she left for Julia's house.

The stairs no longer intimidated her, she thought as she waited for the door to be opened. Perhaps being a seasoned mother had made her brave enough to overcome such an irrational emotion. But, as she entered the house, she wondered if she had spoken too soon. There was an air about her that filled her with a sense of foreboding. She had not been the best of correspondents, and since most of the letters she sent consisted of tales of her children, Julia had not encouraged her to be a more diligent writer. As she followed the butler to the room she remembered all too well, she hoped her friend was not in dire straits. The note had been sparse; it only requested that she come at her earliest convenience.

When she entered her friend's private room, she was shocked to see Julia shrouded in black. In fact, a dark veil was all that was missing to complete the look of deep mourning.

"Thank you for coming so promptly, my dear."

"Think nothing of it." Elizabeth could barely say as she tried to remember if she had heard news of someone's passing. She hoped it was not one of Julia's children. The servant was dismissed after refreshments were ordered, and Elizabeth's palms began to sweat.

Julia took a deep breath before she began, "Lord Foster is at death's door, I am told. So, I have been summoned to the country."

Elizabeth could not help the sigh of relief she released. Her one and only interaction with Julia's husband provided her with the understanding of just how bleak a marriage could be. In the same breath that he had abused his wife, Lord Foster had exalted his mistress, who Elizabeth later realised was in fact expected to be a guest at the dinner table and she even had the audacity to arrive after they had all started their meal. It was the greatest disregard for propriety she had seen. She had to wonder why Julia was dressed in head to toe black if her husband was not actually dead, it seemed in poor taste. But she reasoned that it was perhaps the final way Julia could pay her husband back for the years of abuse; to show him that his death was not mourned but welcomed.

"I believe it is the French pox. Which would be rather fitting, all things considered, except his new mistress is hale and hearty. But it is likely that he has not been faithful to her.

"In any case, it matters not." She paused for the servant to bring in the tea things, then continued, "for the sake of the next Earl of Foster do I even consider returning to that house. But my son has been most persuasive in his entreaties, so I will return and make what peace I am humanly able to make."

"My condolences," Elizabeth offered when her friend pause to serve the tea.

"Oh please do not, save them for a more deserving soul. No, I did not call you here that you might commiserate with me. But to require something of you." Her interest was piqued. "When Lord Foster is called to receive whatever reward that could possibly be awaiting him, I will have to return to the estate and observe a time of mourning. I had initially intended to do away with such a shameful pretence. But for the sake of the respectability of the Foster name – a name my son will soon bear – I will be away from London for at least a year.

"That is why I require your assistance. Last year I was approached by the Parson in charge of one of the parish houses in London. He had noticed my many charitable works and informed me that like many parish houses, his had reached its capacity months ago.

"In my naivety, I set up a house and made it freely available for women who had a need for it. Such open generosity simply begged to be abused, and it was. Unwilling for the actions of a few to undermine the needs of so many, I kept the house, and its doors remained open.

"I put a woman whom I thought I could rely upon, in charge of the household. But word reached me yesterday that my trust has been grossly abused. I do not have the time to verify such reports or act upon them. This is where I need you, my dear."

"What would you have me do?"

"Verify the report. Help me build a safe harbour for the women that are housed there. It is a small action; it is as insignificant as a drop in the ocean, but it is what I can do. I have seen what you have made of Amelia; I am so proud. I believe you can do so much more than I can. I can no longer remain wilfully blind and neither should you."

"What are the reports?"

She took a big sigh then replied, "The house that I set up to be a safe haven for a small number of women is now a brothel."

"I…I do not know what help I can give." She confessed after a long silence. "But I will do what I can."

"I know your time is precious," she smiled. "Your children...your family, is your priority; any help you give will be enough."

* * *

Darcy had some idea of what to expect as he made his way to Matlock House, his cousin had insisted on keeping him informed of all the changes taking place on the political stage. But he cared not; his interest only went so far as it affected his ability to be a good husband, father and master. He knew that whatever the wind of change brought to politics, the people remained the same, and therein lay the problem. So, he was content to remain part of the audience.

"Darcy my dear boy! Welcome!" Uncle Henry boomed as he entered the study. He smiled as he returned his uncle's warm greeting and shook his cousin's hand. "How were the festivities at Pemberley?"

"Very well thank you. The children enjoyed the snow and were sorry to see it washed away by the rain," he chuckled as he took his place beside Cromford.

"Brandy?" Cromford asked as he stood to serve himself.

"No, thank you."

"Yes, well. I am sure your ladies are looking forward to the season."

"Well, I would not go so far as to say that. But I am sure Elizabeth can be soothed by a few plays at the theatre, now that it is re-opened."

"Hmm, yes. Well, I am sure Georgianna must be looking forward to the season, with her first now out of the way, she can turn her mind to marriage." Cromford observed as he returned to his seat.

"Well, she is under no obligation to make a match this season, Pemberley will be her home until she wishes otherwise," Darcy replied. He was well aware of Cromford's vested interest in Georgianna's future husband, and he would have it known that Georgianna would not be forced into marriage.

"She is almost twenty. She has to settle down sometime; preferably before she is an old maid." Cromford tried to joke.

"Well there is no rush," Uncle Henry replied in Darcy's stead.

"Well, I need not tell you that Lord Potters is very keen. He made many calls to your house over the winter. But was refused entry. That man of yours, Johnson, has the tenacity of Cerberus."

"I rather wonder why Lord Potters would call when it is known that her guardians were not present."

"Well the other one was there; Miss Bennet could have served as a chaperone."

"I hope I have not been summoned here for this matter?" Darcy tried to say light-heartedly, but he was losing his patience.

"No, of course not." His uncle tried to soothe. Father and son exchanged a look and Lord Cromford indicated for his father to proceed. "Now I know Darcy that despite your father's wishes you have eschewed politics, and despite that fact, you are well respected. Indeed, you have always upheld your family's respectability.

"But the times are changing. I have previously supported your decision to take a step back and Cromford and I appreciated the little support you provided last season. But now we require further engagement on your part."

"The issue is," Cromford interjected, "we had hoped that the Regency would bring about change. Even after Perceval's death, things remain stagnant. With this foolhardy war we have entered into with the Americans, and the Peninsular War still squeezing us dry, we are at the edge of a precipice. There has never been a more important time for the nobility and the gentry to show that they are at the helm of this Great Nation."

It was a great speech. But one he had heard all too often. First from his father, then from his uncles and now his cousin. He stood and went to the nearest window. "Exactly what more is expected of me." He asked the glass.

"You are a gentleman that is highly respected. Your wife, despite her humble beginnings, is also well respected. Your reputation and financial independence are such that few can stand as your equal. You can have a real impact in politics and your moral stance can help steer England in the right direction."

Darcy had to turn towards his uncle after such a statement. It was spreading it a little thin; they both knew politics had very little room for his morals and ideas.

"Now, no one expects you to come braying into the two houses," his uncle quickly added. "But if you and your wife were seen in the more political scenes we can stand as an influential family.

"It has always been part of your responsibility as a Darcy," his uncle added and Darcy once again turned his back to them. They were right of course, centuries of Darcys had sat in the two houses of Parliament; until the loss of the title had restricted their admittance, but even then, the Darcys' political influence was seldom questioned.

"I will have to speak to Elizabeth," Darcy said after some time and he did not miss Cromford's look of exasperation. "Since I will not be joining you in the Houses, I imagine it is my social involvement you will require. I cannot imagine I will be of much use without my wife's co-operation and therefore I will be seeking her agreement. Elizabeth does not respond to being commanded and make no mistake, I would have it no other way."

"Well, by all means, gain your wife's permission."

"Yes! Mrs Darcy's help will be invaluable," Lord Matlock rushed to say before Darcy's anger got the better of him. "As she will be called upon to be hostess to a few social events" he continued giving his son a very stern look.

"Why would she be required to do so?" Darcy asked his voice a little more controlled.

Here Cromford finally sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "Lady Cromford's misbehaviour last season is still too fresh to be so easily overlooked, especially with the opposition I am likely to face, simply because of the changes I am proposing."

"I thought Aunt Helen, would be the hostess in any case," Darcy observed as he returned to his seat, finally grasping why he had suddenly been re-invited into the world of politics; it was his unblemished reputation they sought.

"Mother has turned her nose up at my plans, and has decided to withdraw her support," Cromford explained in anger.

"I will not have you speak about your mother in such a tone. She is tired of it all, and I cannot say I blame her. I am tired of it all."

"Yes, but it hardly excuses shirking one's duty," Cromford replied mercilessly.

"Enough!" Uncle Henry boomed. "In any case, Darcy, we require more than just your attendance at a few balls and dinners. You need to be seen at the clubs; speaking to the men of influence. Your duties extend beyond seeing Georgianna and Miss Bennet disposed of in marriage, and who knows this might even help you in that endeavour."

His uncle then produced a list of all the social gatherings he would be required to attend and a list of those who were considered friendly to his cousin's ideas. It all seemed beyond his interest and Darcy could only hope that Elizabeth was willing to support this scheme. He knew she had made her list for the season and he wondered how many areas of overlap there could possibly be.

As he collected his horse to return home, he wondered if this was truly in line with his duties and if his duty to his cousin extended so far.

* * *

Elizabeth had returned from her visit with Julia and as she nursed James, she thought about all that her friend had silently born over the years, as she was held in contempt by society. Whenever Lord Foster created a new scandal, many had turned to her friend, some sought to force a response out of her. But she never wavered in goodness or her strength, and the least Elizabeth could do was honour her request.

Elizabeth had just finished seeing to her children when Lady Matlock's presence was announced. It was a little late in the day for calls, and Elizabeth had found out on her arrival from Julia's house that Fitzwilliam had been summoned to Matlock House.

"Dear aunt," Elizabeth greeted her as she joined her on the chaise in the yellow drawing room. "It is so good to see you."

"Likewise, my dear. I am pleased to see that you are doing so well."

They continued with pleasantries until tea was called for and served as they shared anecdotes from the festive season. It was clear that Lady Matlock doted on her new grandson. The Honourable Godfrey Henry Charles Fitzwilliam was born two months before James and he was a sweet boy. Although it was sad to say his grandparents showed him more affection than his parents.

"I am afraid I may have done you a disservice, my dear," Aunt Helen demurred once the pleasantries were out of the way.

"How so."

"Well, as you know I was not in support of my son's marriage and subsequently our relationship has suffered. But I will not belabour the issue – it is done and cannot be undone, nor would I want it too. I have been blessed with a wonderful grandson and for that, I am grateful for his mother.

"But my recent ill health has robbed me of any desire I have to keep on fighting, and more importantly to keep on enduring. I will be reducing my social engagements this season and since my son and his wife have decided to remain in Matlock House for the season, my time will be spent enjoying my grandson's company.

"Unfortunately, here is where I may have unknowingly added to your stress this season. Gerald requires a hostess and after his wife's great debacle he can no longer trust her with is political aspirations. He cannot turn to Charlotte because she is unpredictable and her husband will not always support him. Mabel's husband will not touch politics with a long stick, and so that leaves you and William."

"I see. I imagine that is why my husband is currently at your house." Elizabeth said as she rose from her seat.

"He is currently being reminded of his duty."

"Fitzwilliam has no interest in politics. He will not be so easily swayed." Elizabeth tried to say that with confidence, but she knew her husband, duty never failed to bring him to his knees. "I can refuse." Elizabeth declared as she considered all that would be required of her. "Lady Cromford can still be her husband's hostess. Her last actions were hardly her worst."

"No, she cannot. Not whilst they remain in Matlock House. I am Lady Matlock, and as long as I live, I and I alone will act as hostess in my house."

"And Lord Cromford will not leave Matlock House."

"No, he will not. There is no better reminder that he will one day soon be Lord Matlock than to reside there, and any distance may be perceived as his father distancing himself from his new ideas, or so he says."

"I will not host the Matlock Ball, aunt", Elizabeth said as she returned to her seat. The Matlock ball was a time-honoured tradition. So ingrained into society's agenda, that no one of note dare schedule anything else on the 15th of May, and except by some act of God, everyone who was anyone made sure to attend that ball.

"Of course not. Only the Matlocks can host the Matlock Ball." She quipped in response. Then she extended her hand to collect her nieces. "I am so sorry, my dear."

"Oh, do not pity me. I will not have it. My husband knows the life we want, and he will guard that just as jealously as I will." She replied with renewed confidence.

"Here's hoping you do not eat your words," Aunt Helen whispered as she finally showed a little of just how weighed down she truly was. It was Elizabeth's turn to offer a comforting squeeze of her aunt's hand. But she knew there was no comfort to give. More than anything she knew how affected her aunt was by the Colonel's return to the battlefield, but that could not be helped. Richard was a soldier.

Determining that there was nothing better than the laughter of children to renew one's spirit, Elizabeth invited Aunt Helen to the nursery to be entertained by her children. When she left it was with the promise to return with her dear Godfrey so that he might relish the joys of a full nursery.

* * *

"How long do you suppose this will last for?" Elizabeth asked as she laid her head against her husband's chest as she tried to calm her breathing.

"What do you mean?" He asked still a little breathless.

"I am simply wondering how long it will take for our children's night terrors to drive them into our bed." She replied as she leant more of her naked flesh against his. He wrapped his arm around her before kissing the top of her head.

"When we arrived in London, I stress to their nurses that under no condition should the children be allowed to leave their beds once they have been put in it for the night. I do believe that they are, for now, simply making their way to Georgiana and Catherine's rooms." She laughed in response. "So I imagine we have a week before our sisters can no longer tolerate their sleep being interrupted."

"Only a week?" She asked as she crawled up to reach his lips.

"Yes, and we had better make the most of it."

It was some time before Mr Darcy was free to speak once again, "my dear, I have some rather strange news," he began ominously.

"Lord Cromford desires your involvement in his political campaign." She yawned as she snuggled further into him.

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Aunt Helen."

"I see. So, what do you think?"

"I think we would not be in this mess if Lord Cromford had shown more prudence in his choice of wife."

"Yes, well. For better or worse she is his wife."

"Is this what you want, Fitzwilliam?"

"I believe I have a duty to support him where I can."

"I suppose that answers my question," she sighed. "I worry, that we will find ourselves living a life we never chose because of the poor choices of another."

"I promise to give you the life you want." He assured her as he kissed her lips.

"You already have." She replied against his lips. "May I think upon it? It is rather a lot to ask."

"My love, take all the time you need. But rest assured, I will protect this family, no matter where we are led. I will cherish you, always."

There had never been a more fitting way to end to a day of duty replete with calls of duty and unwanted responsibilities, and as Elizabeth slept in her husband's arms she remained secure in the knowledge that their love would endure anything.


	4. Oh, My Love

Oh, My Love

Chapter 3

The solitude Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam experienced the next morning allowed them to wake up in each other's arms and discuss yesterday's events. Elizabeth shared Julia's strange request with her husband and they agreed that it would not be appropriate for her to visit a house with such a questionable reputation. Lucy would go in her stead.

They also discussed the implications of Lord Comfords request, and although they still could not come to an agreement about what should be done, Fitzwilliam was able to provide the assurance only a husband could give to his wife. Happy to languish in each other's arms they remained in each other's embrace until James cried for his mother.

After they had broken their fast as a family, they separated to attend to the various tasks for the day. Elizabeth's day was filled with errands. She had promised to accompany Georgiana and Kitty on their excursion to the linen drapers. It had been a time honoured tradition for the Bennet girls to get their linens and other materials from Uncle Gardiner's warehouse. Despite its less than fashionable address, Mr Gardiner still had easy access to the most delicate and beautiful fabrics, and therefore deserving of their patronage. But Georgianna's subscription to _La Belle Assemblée_ had resulted in the desire to join the fashion of the _ton,_ and join elegant ladies as they perused the selections available to them at Grafton House.

Their carriage was to make a stop at Gracechurch Street, where they would collect their Aunt Gardiner before they made their way to New Bond Street. The demands of the expansion of his business had made it impossible for the Gardiners to join Elizabeth and Darcy at Pemberley for the festive season, and their company had been greatly missed.

As the ladies alighted from their carriage and entered The Gardiner's household, they were warmly welcomed into the house with hugs and kisses and gifts were exchanged. There was just enough time to receive the children's joy and gratitude before the women entered the carriage, and went on to enjoy their shopping expedition.

Despite her best intentions to avoid the crowds, when she entered Grafton House, Elizabeth realised that many people had had the same idea. So it was not long before Georgiana and Kitty saw some of their friends, and their group was cut in half. Together, Elizabeth and her Aunt went in search of items to delight them.

As she perused the linens available, Elizabeth had to admit that there were many beautiful items available for selection. As she stroked a soft white cambric fabric, Mrs Gardiner asked, "Do you still make Mr Darcy's shirts?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled widely, "Mr Darcy will only wear the shirts I make."

"Hmm, that is a heavy duty; with three small children, I cannot imagine where you find the time to do so."

"No…it is no duty, I love making his shirts."

They had a wonderful conversation about the progress of their respective families, and when some of Elizabeth's acquaintances came to make themselves known to her, Elizabeth tried to hide her humour at their shocked expression that her Aunt in trade was indeed a woman of fashion.

Over the years, Elizabeth had made several entreaties to her aunt and uncle for them to join her in more social engagements. But apart from attending the theatre, opera and some dinner parties, The Gardiners were happy to be excluded from their society.

When Elizabeth had had enough of small pleasantries and the grasping of some of the ladies present. She went in search of her sisters and was not surprised to find them surrounded by a company of young ladies.

With the delicacy such things required, Elizabeth extracted them from their friends with the reminder of their appointments at the mordiste. The carriage was provided for Mrs Gardiner to return home, and Elizabeth, Georgiana and Kitty walked the short distance to the mordiste.

It was a lovely morning, despite the cold and Elizabeth was greatly warmed by the love and friendship the two girls shared. She had always considered Lydia to be the glue that held their little group together; with her exuberance ensuring that there was never a dull moment. But despite Lydia's absence, Georgiana and Kitty got on quite well. In fact, Lydia's absence – and the silence that ensued – allowed the remaining girls to realise they had much in common.

They laughed and chatted as they walked and as they were fitted for their new wardrobe. When Elizabeth was not watching them in mild amusement, she was trying to hurry them along to their next destination and errand for the day.

* * *

There was just enough time to fall exhaustedly onto the chaise in her study before Elizabeth rose to see to her crying child. Everyone was adequately settled before Elizabeth joined Kitty and Georgiana in the rose drawing room to receive their guests.

Jane and Rebecca were the first to arrive, and as usual, the sisters' embrace was all that was warm and heartfelt. Mary had informed her sisters over the festive period that she was increasing again, so her time in London would be brief. She would join them in March and enjoy the theatre and other such things before she returned to Kent to await the arrival of, God willing, a healthy baby. There was just enough time for Jane to whisper that she was also increasing before the doors of the drawing room was once again opened and Lady Keighley was announced.

Charlotte came with her own exuberance, and once again the room was engulfed with loud laughter and joy. Fortunately, their noise had settled down before more ladies joined them for the morning call.

Soon Elizabeth's drawing room was filled with friends and acquaintances best kept at arm's length. James was brought down to be cooed over and admired, and everyone declared him to be a handsome, sweet young boy; he was a credit to his father.

"Have you heard?" Lady Henrietta began once James had been removed by his nurse. "Mrs Siddons will be doing a reading of Macbeth in the Argyll Rooms."

Lady Henrietta had made her debut along with the girls, but she, unfortunately, could not be counted as a friend. Despite their similar circumstances, Lady Henrietta could not hide her jealousy over the fact that Georgiana was the favourite amongst the _ton._ Despite the Lady's title, Georgiana's dowry would always make her the favourite. It did not matter that Georgiana neither sought nor encouraged such attention, her dowry and connections meant that she would always have the trump card.

"Yes, we will be attending the reading," Georgiana returned, unsure where the lady was directing the conversation.

"I understand Lord Potters will be escorting you." Someone tittered, and the room shared a significant look.

But Georgiana's discomfort was palpable to those who knew her, "Well he has yet to approach me regarding the issue." She whispered a little subdued.

"Well, I was under the impression that he made many calls to you over the festive season." One of Lady Henrietta's friends replied.

"I am sure he will soon come calling." Someone replied, preventing Georgiana from doing so.

"I do wonder why such things as spoken of as though a match is set." Lady Henrietta spoke up, offended. "I have yet to read any announcements."

"One gets a sense of these things before anything official is declared." A matron responded trying to silence the young lady.

"But it is ever so frustrating that one must wait for the gentleman to proclaim his interest, one can find oneself at the mercy of a gentleman's laziness." Some young lady said longingly and was stared down by her mother.

"Yes, well." Elizabeth spoke up, trying to regain control of the conversation, "as it is still within a lady's right to accept or decline, we are not too shorthanded. But I do expect the very best from Mrs Siddons, I am very fond of Macbeth and I cannot imagine a better start to the season."

The ladies began reminiscing about the last time they had heard or seen the famous actress, and plans for the season carried the conversation until the time for calling was at an end.

"Georgiana," Elizabeth began once the room was cleared of all but Kitty. "I would not wish to force you to confide in me, but I must tell you that if it is not your intention to accept Lord Potters' suit, it is necessary that you inform your brother forthwith. Failure to do so might create a situation that might prove unpleasant."

"Georgiana has done nothing wrong," Kitty defended.

"Yes, I know that Kitty…"

"…Catherine." Kitty corrected.

Elizabeth smiled, "I know that _Catherine._ But if their names are continually thrown together, Georgiana's reputation might suffer. I would hate for the choice to be taken from her." At this Georgiana's brows almost jumped into her hair.

 _There was something else going on here,_ Elizabeth thought as she saw that her sister was more subdued than she had been since the early days of her marriage.

"I…do know that something must be said," she began tentatively. "But I must admit I worry about how much of a choice I have in the matter. I know my past actions does not instil a lot of confidence in my ability to make this choice."

"But it is as you have said, it is your past. Only a fool would let that be the yardstick by which your present actions are measured. You have no cause to doubt your brother. This has always been, and will always be, your choice."

The girls smiled reassuringly at one another, and Elizabeth had to wonder at how worried they must have been, and how much of that worry was as a direct result of Lord Cromford's influence.

Secure in the knowledge that she had done all she could, Elizabeth left the girls to their amusement and went to her private sitting room and summoned her maid for a report regarding Julia's House.

The report she received was as unfavourable as she had feared, and Elizabeth felt for her friend. Lucy informed her at that the house was being run by a madam and not a pimp, and for that they were to be grateful. As her maid discussed the situation. Elizabeth could not help but feel very ignorant. It was not an emotion she generally aligned herself with; proud as she was of her superior knowledge.

She had always imagined that her diligence to her duty as mistress of an estate, made her well informed about the disparity in the way of life of those of a lesser station in life. But as she wondered out loud why young women would ever choose such a life, Lucy responded, "no one ever chooses it, ma'am". Her maid's look of incredulity caused her to pause. She knew from past experience that many would choose that life, because it offered some form of freedom that could be very seductive. But she now wondered how much of that freedom was limited to the upper class and those who could cater to needs of men of rank and status.

As they discussed what could be done to restore some respectability to Julia's house. They agreed that the madam had to be replaced, those who wanted to stay and return to a life of respectability would be allowed to do so and Elizabeth agreed to buy whatever debt they might owe to the madam.

When Lucy suggested that her sister in law be the matron's replacement, Elizabeth had to ask, "and how will your brother feel about his wife doing so? He will not be able to reside there with her, it would not be proper."

"I don't think he would lift his head off the bottle long enough to notice her absence ma'am." Lucy declared nonchalantly, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Elizabeth frowned, she had never considered her maid's family before. It was rather strange, considering the woman before her had seen her at her most vulnerable.

Lucy was from Yorkshire, she knew that much. Elizabeth had been rather proud of her decision to choose an English maid in favour of a French one. It showed good sense and judgement, and she had done it to please her first husband. To show Andrew she cared about the local people surrounding his estate, and previously her French had been so poor, she would have been uncomfortable around a native Frenchwoman. But she had never regretted her choice, and she had thought they were quite close.

"Very well," Elizabeth could finally say, "have her report at Darcy House and I will see her for the position. I imagine this will be a long enterprise and you and I will need all the help we can get."They discussed more about the house, the rooms and its situation. Lucy informed her that because of its purpose and the patrons the madam tried to attract it was well maintained and the girls were clean. But Elizabeth was quick to understand that many of the women who resided there would not be able to give up their current employment if other, equally lucrative, positions were not found and that it might be best to ask to leave with their madam.

But Elizabeth's conscience could not be assuaged by that. She had no notion of how these women would go about looking for work. Her servants were well paid, but she was not so naïve as to imagine that was the case everywhere, and she could not employ every woman in need. Patronising apprenticeships seemed to be the easy solution, but she had no idea just how hard that could be.

* * *

As Darcy returned from what was supposed to be a small gathering of like-minded men, he felt weary. His aversion to politics was the only thing that had been reinforced on such a long and tedious morning. Apart from his brother, Stanley, and his uncles there were few men present he felt he might have the stomach to tolerate. And it was only the beginning. Lord Daley, his uncle, had reiterated the notion of politics and duty. But as Darcy stood in their midst, all he could think of was that there were enough politicians in his family.

As his weary legs climbed the stairs to the family rooms, a sweet melodious sound tickled his senses. Thinking it was one of his sisters that sat at the piano, he hastened to be washed clean by such soothing tunes. But when the musician opened her mouth to sing, his heart stopped. It was his wife; it could only be his wife. Only her rich soprano voice could, stop the heart, ensnare the senses and cocoon the hearer into a blanket of emotions – and you felt only what she wanted you to feel.

He did not know how he found himself outside the music room, but he did, and as he stood next to the open door – refusing to disturb her with his presence – his heart moved with hers. It sang with hers, pleaded with hers, and melted with hers. It was a passion she only allowed herself to feel in his arms or whilst she sang, and it was divine.

From out of nowhere, Philip came to join him, and Darcy indicated for him to be quiet as they enjoyed the song to its hauntingly beautiful conclusion.

"Bellissimo!" they shouted and clapped as they were permitted entrance into the room. She laughed, rose ever so elegantly and received their ovations. He pulled her into his embrace; his heart still racing as he laid her hand over it.

They simply stared at one another, until the very fabric of her soul unravelled for his eyes only, and he had never felt a stronger sense of belonging.

"Well done mama," Philip interrupted.

"Where did you come from my good sir," she softly chided, "should you not be in your lessons?"

"I wanted to hear," He replied shyly.

Yes, sadly it was becoming increasingly rare for Elizabeth to perform, and perform as she had just done. _That_ was reserved for family. She always claimed she never had the time, and that was a shame. For she was absolutely divine when she played.

He drew her closer still, but as he leant in, his mind focused on her luscious lips. But his intentions were interrupted by a small giggle. So, in one fluid motion, he released his wife and picked up his son. Despite Philip's height, Darcy placed him on his shoulder and began to march out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Philip laughed with his mother.

"Back to your lessons."

He made it up a flight of stairs before he set Philip on his feet and watched him as he went into his schoolroom. Since he was on the right floor, he decided to stop in at the nursery and check on his daughter. He laughed as he opened the door to find her trying to tie a bonnet on Duke – their ever-patient dog. She lifted her head from her task to wave to him before she returned her attention to the lace that was proving too difficult for her small hands.

"How was Mrs Hopkins?" Elizabeth asked as he re-entered the room.

"Oh, I did not step into her classroom." He sat beside her and gathered her into his arms once again, "I have wondered if it is time to employ a tutor for Philip."

"Are you dissatisfied with Mrs Hopkins?"

"Not at all. Although, I have noticed that Philip is becoming less and less engaged when he is with her. A tutor can refocus his attention, and ensure that he is prepared for school."

"Oh please don't talk about school! I cannot bear it!" She cried as she turned and snuggled deeper. "When did he get so big that that should be the natural progression."

"Aye. Sometimes I can scarcely believe that Evelina had once fit into just one of my arms. Soon she will be full grown and out of our house."

"Well it is settled; we must continue to always have children so that our home might never be empty."

He kissed her head and ran his fingers down her back, "I can certainly be persuaded into the making of children." He whispered, trying to seduce her.

"That is not what I meant," she laughed.

He was just about to tickle her into submission when they heard a baby's cry followed by a knock on the door. They separated to receive Nurse Ginny and James.

"Oh my dear boy, I have been neglecting you." Elizabeth hushed as she stood to collect him.

"I think he is hungry, ma'am," the nurse informed them.

"Yes, thank you."

He watched as she expertly secured James in are arms as she proceeded to nurse him.

It had not taken Darcy long to realise, if he always excused himself from her presence whilst she saw to their children, he would forever be away from her. Still, he was unsure of his place here, so he stood up and went to the piano. He had been taught to play by his mother, and he could be persuaded by his wife and daughter to give very private concerts. He sat on the stood and selected a tune he had heard her play many times for the children and began.

He did not know when she had finished with her duty, but when he finished playing, he looked up to see her clapping the baby's hands together.

"Papa did very well, did he not." She said as the baby danced and babbled.

He returned to the chaise and smiled as his son willingly came to him. Together they spent some time entertaining and being entertained by the little boy.

"I received a rather curious letter from Lydia today." She began once James had fallen asleep in his arms.

"What did she write?"

"She asked for some money," she informed him and he frowned in reply. "I must ask, how much is her pin money?"

"I have no idea. I was not privy to the terms of her marriage settlement. But I was given every impression that Captain Lawson is able to support a family, and since your father had no complaints about the settlement, I have no reason to believe it would not be sufficient for her needs."

She sighed, "I thought as much. I did hope Lydia had learnt to be more sensible with money, but it would appear that is not the case."

"What exactly does her letter say?"

"She spent most of the letter praising her dear Captain. She mentioned their wedding trip and how she hoped it had never ended. She has only good things to say about their house in Bath. Although she did say she had no notion that men could be so fastidious. Apparently, the Captain likes things just so; which is to be expected.

"Then she wrote about a bonnet she saw and liked, but could not have for she did not have the funds and her dear Captain disapproves when she spends money when it is not in hand. Which is strange, for I would have expected the Captain to have set up some credit with the shops."

"I am sure he is just trying to ensure that Lydia does not spend them out of house and home." He replied in jest.

"Well, I certainly hope he is not miserly. They would not do well if that were the case."

"I am sure he is nothing of the sort." He kissed her head, "Lydia simply needs time to get used to her new status and we can both agree that if the Captain is mindful of his family's spending, then that will be for the benefit of all concerned.

"Shall I take him up?" She gestured to the baby after a moment of silent contemplations.

"No, I will do it," he leant in to kiss her lips, before making his way to the nursery with his baby in his arms.

* * *

They had just returned from their morning calls when all three ladies alighted from their carriage to see a gentleman riding away from the house.

"I do believe that was Lord Potters" Kitty observed as she entered the house.

"Who was that Mr Johnson?" Elizabeth asked as she handed her pelisse and bonnet to the maid.

"Lord Potters came to call on the master ma'am."

"Oh, very well." The ladies shared a look of confusion, for the gentleman could have waited to greet them should he have chosen to do so. Indeed, they would have expected him to do so, but when the footman opened the carriage door, the gentleman was already riding away. "Is Mr Darcy still in his study?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well I will take some refreshments in his study."

Kitty stepped to follow her, but for some reason, Georgiana stilled her. Those two were acting very strangely, Elizabeth thought as she went to her husband.

"How was Lady Stanton?" Fitzwilliam asked as he welcomed her into his study.

"We went to pay a call to Mrs Dalton," she laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Just be grateful you are not required to come along with us," she quipped as she kissed his cheeks.

"We saw Lord Potters on our way in," she said after the maid had left and he had joined her on the chaise. "He did not stop to greet us, was he in a hurry?"

"Not that I am aware of," he replied as he collected his cup.

"Hmm, what was the purpose of his visit?"

He raised his brow but continued, "he came to seek my permission to escort Georgiana tomorrow. He knew we will be attending Mrs Siddons reading and as he will also be present…"

"I see, and has anyone sought Georgiana's permission?" She asked after taking a sip of tea.

"Well, I do not know if he has approached her. But in any case, he has my permission."

"As he will not be escorting _you_ , I would think your permission was not the only relevant factor." She replied a little peeved.

"Elizabeth, is something the matter?" He asked setting down his cup.

She took a deep breath before she began, "my dear, I do not think Lord Potters should be encouraged in his attentions toward Georgiana. I do not think she welcomes his attention."

"Has Georgiana said she does not welcome the gentleman's suit?"

"Not in so many words, but her actions speak volumes."

"Hmm." He began a little dismissively, "I know you do not like the gentleman, although I cannot fathom why; he is a very sensible match for Georgiana…

"… I do not deny that. But as Georgiana can only marry one gentleman she will invariably be rejecting many suitable gentlemen when she does marry.

"Furthermore, my opinion about the gentleman play no part in this discussion."

"But by your own admission, Georgiana has not confided in you. So you cannot know her mind on the matter." He rebutted.

"I need not be taking into her confidence to see what is plainly before me," she responded her voice a little heated.

"I hardly expect Georgiana to know her own mind on this matter. She is not even being courted by the gentleman."

Elizabeth stood up and tried to calm her rising temper. "She is not being officially courted by the gentleman, and one can only hope that if he chooses to request a courtship he would come to us _and_ Georgiana! As to not knowing her own mind, I do not think a courtship is always necessary to determine the situation."

"Georgiana is young, and you must admit a little naïve. How else would she have allowed…" He stopped in his tracks and was plunged into regret.

"How long will she be sentenced for a youthful indiscretion?" Elizabeth asked, knowing what he had intended to say.

"It was not my desire to condemn…"

"…if you cannot see how much Georgiana has grown and matured then you are a simpleton."

"I do see how much she has changed," he soothed as he stood up and joined her, taking her hand he said, "my love, I do not deny how much Georgiana has grown under your gentle nurturing care, and it is this gentle, nurturing direction I wish to give now to ensure that she does not take a wrong step that could prove fatal."

"My love, all that says is that you do not trust her to step unaided."

"Young ladies, in this matter, can be given too much liberty. I just want to ensure that she does not make a choice she will later regret."

"But can you not see that instead, you have encouraged a choice she may not even want? Simply because you did not think to ask her." She cried exasperated, "she now has an escort for tomorrow who was not of her choosing!"

He simply sighed and returned to his tea. "When Georgiana has the opportunity to get to know Lord Potters she may make an informed decision about the gentleman."

The condemnation was clear to her. "Very well, as you wish. You are her guardian and have the authority here. I would just like to know that when the time comes she does, in fact, have a choice. Otherwise, I have given her some false information."

They stared at one another with unyielding frowns before he simply nodded, "I will go and see to our children," she informed him as she excused herself.

As she climbed up the stairs her anger turned towards Lord Potters. The nerve of that man, she thought. He could have stopped and asked Georgiana for the right to escort her. If he had any honour he would have waited and told her what he and her brother had decided. The fact that he chose not to, told Elizabeth that prudence demanded caution where the gentleman was concerned. She wondered if he would stoop so low as to take the choice completely out of all their hands. She had not heard of The Hykehams and by extension, The Potters being in dire straits but she pledged to be very vigilant.

Someone had once tried to take the choice out of her hand, and she was not going to be fooled twice.

* * *

The night of their first social engagement came and so did Georgiana's unwanted suitor. When Georgiana had been told what had occurred, she bore the news with grace and dignity. She conceded to the fact that the matter was already set, and although Elizabeth felt frustrated by her calm compliance, Kitty showed enough indignation for all of them. It had been discussed that since there was no official courtship, Lord Potters would simply escort her into the Argyll Rooms and out again. That was far too much already and Elizabeth could not help but fear for her Georgiana's reputation.

That night, Darcy had the pleasure of bearing three ladies' displeasure. But permission had been granted, and since it could not be rescinded the ladies were determined to make the most of the night.

Immaculately dressed for the evening, they all climbed into the carriage with varying expressions of resolve. As the carriage moved through the streets of London, Elizabeth could not help but stare at the face of her beloved husband. He was uncomfortable, and she knew it had nothing to do with the fact that all the occupants of the carriage were presently at odds with him. The walls he erected for any social gathering that included a large party were being stacked high. The lines of his face that spoke of laughter and joy, morphed to highlight the haughty expression that served as a mask to the outside world. She had to wonder why he was agreeing to further his political involvement, and in so doing, further his interaction with people he would not otherwise be involved with; if even this small occasion caused such discomforts.

She had always admired his dedication to duty. But she had to wonder if she did not quite grasp the hold duty had upon him; if he was set on surrendering his comfort for such an inconsequential issue.

As they neared their destination, she laced her fingers through his and smiled softly as once again his face morphed into a brilliant smile. He lifted her gloved hand to his lips and in the dim light of the carriage lamps, they put aside their differences and shared a look of solidarity and love.

Once they arrived, they were quickly approached by Lord Potters who made a perfectly proper greeting to all of them before he extended his arm to Georgiana. The room was not as full as it could be, but Elizabeth imagined everyone looked on to see Georgiana's resigned acceptance of the gentleman's escort. Sensing Georgiana's discomfort, Fitzwilliam was quick to steer them towards common acquaintances whilst Georgiana and Lord Potters exchanged pleasantries. It did not take long for another gentleman, Mr Brandon, to approach Kitty and request the privilege of escorting her.

Their group was able to maintain polite conversation until a gentleman unknown to Elizabeth approached them. He was however known to Fitzwilliam, and after the gentlemen had exchanged the necessary greetings, Fitzwilliam extended the introduction to the rest of their party. They were Mr and Mrs Darling. Despite his name, Mr Darling was a portly severe looking gentleman with dark hair and small beady dark eyes. His exaggerated greeting to their group brought to mind Mr Collins, but to Mr Darlings credit he was better dressed and not as ill-formed. Mrs Darling was a petite, sweet looking lady who had such a melodious voice, Elizabeth could imagine her surrounded by songbirds as they traded tunes and so she smiled welcomingly at the couple.

Despite the contrast in their appearance, Mr and Mrs Darling complemented one another. Such a cordial addition to their group ensured that they could continue with a pleasant topic of conversation as the room filled up around them. As she searched the room, Elizabeth could just about see Jane on the other side of the room standing with her husband. When their eyes met, Elizabeth offered her sister a small smile. She could not help but imagine that she too would soon be counted amongst the wives who politely stood by as their husband's discussed politics; never daring to enter into the conversation themselves – it was a sorry prospect.

Just before the reading was to begin, their company was joined by Mr and Mrs Moore. The gentleman was an old schoolmate of Fitzwilliam, and they had shared a happy acquaintance. But despite the lady's wit and exuberance, Elizabeth was never inclined to extend their acquaintance into a friendship because of the lady's tendency to gossip in a manner that bordered on being cruel.

"I am delighted to see Miss Darcy paired with Lord Potters," Mrs Moore said with a coy smile. "I rather expect we will be hearing some news this season." Lord Potters chuckled whilst every other relevant party attempted to hide their frown.

"I hope your lady does not make you wait too long." Mr Norris said joining his wife in the conversation.

"Yes, indeed!" Mrs Norris happily replied. "I heard Lady Keighley made Lord Keighley wait six years, I could scarcely believe it."

"Well," Lord Potters laughed, "I could never understand the purpose of a long engagement."

"I think it rather too early to speak of such things," Georgiana replied with a tight smile. "I am rather looking forward to tonight's reading, Mrs Darling have you had the pleasure of attending Mrs Siddons previous readings?" She continued, refusing to meet Lord Potters' expression of confusion.

"No, I have not." Mrs Darling replied charmingly. "But I did have the pleasure of seeing her performance of Lady Macbeth and it was a delight."

With that, the topic was stirred to the matter of the reopening of the Drury Lane Theatre and the dreadful mismanagement that had caused the fire. They carried on with talk about its refurbishment until it was time to take their seats. As Elizabeth watched Fitzwilliam observing his sister and her companion, Elizabeth tried not to be pleased by his slight frown.

It was a wonderful evening; they were all enraptured by the dramatic reading and many at times Elizabeth found herself silently sharing the actress' lines. Under the watchful gaze of all of Georgiana's many chaperones, Lord Potters ensured that all his actions and comments were well within the lines of propriety.

When the reading was over, they politely declined many invitations to extend the evening, and as soon as it was polite to do so they left.

When they returned to the warmth of Darcy House, the younger ladies quickly made their way to their room – no doubt, to discuss the evening's entertainment. Elizabeth, feeling she had been at odds with her husband for long enough, took hold of his hand and led him upstairs after her. Their journey to their rooms took a necessary detour to their children's rooms to ensure that all was well. But as they later collapsed onto their bed, neither had any complaints.

"I find I can bear our little disagreements just fine," Fitzwilliam said breathlessly as he attempted to pull his wife closer to his side, "but only if this is the resolution we come to."

She laughed in response. "Then I will make sure to vex you every now and then."

"See that you do."

* * *

As they arrived at Matlock House a few days later, Darcy could not help his feeling of uncertainty. It was not an emotion he was intimately acquainted with and so his discomfort was greatly increased. It had been a week of indecision and that was so against his nature he was beginning to resent his uncle and cousin for putting him in this situation.

Before Elizabeth and their family, the decision would have been simple. He was a simple country gentleman. He had no political aspirations and he made no apologies for that fact. He was content to let the vultures of ton fight over such issues and focus his attentions on what his land and people needed.

But the accumulation of a wife, and consequently children, had made him realise the folly of such ideas. He had a duty to improve the circumstances of his family for the next generation and he had dedicated himself to that duty. Yet, he had never considered that increasing his social status was a necessary requirement to that cause. The Darcys were always a proud people. He had grown up with stories of his ancestor's journey to England and the prosperity they attained despite being persecuted for their religious views. Even after the family's conversion to the Church of England, the last Lord Darcy was always considered a family hero.

Darcy had always known that his father expected him to stand as a political man, and he could not hide his disappointment at Darcy's refusal. But his father knowing his mind was made up on the issue, had seen fit to consider the situation as the only time his son would disappoint him and he had left the issue.

But children had made all the difference. What if one of his sons would grow to have political aspirations, was Darcy constant thought. It was the only reason his uncle's words had taken root in his mind, and once it had found soil in which to grow, there was no uprooting it. Surely he had a duty to provide every opportunity for his children and to ensure that they did not have an unnecessary obstacle.

He knew Elizabeth did not share this way of thinking. She thought their name and reputation would be enough. But he understood that things were more complex than that. He recognised that Lord Cromford was welcomed and respected in politics because of the work and reputation of his father. It would be the same for his children; they would be judged on the actions of their father, and he despised the idea that his taciturn nature would be held against them.

There was also the late Lord Rockwood to consider. There were very few occasions where he did not think of Philip as his own. Indeed, his mind delighted in finding similarities in their facial features and comportment. Yet, when he did consider Philip's first father, he always worried about how he measured up. He worried that late Lord Rockwood would disapprove of how his son was being raised. He had a duty to ensure that Philip received his due as Lord Rockwood, and that surely included his position in politics.

As Darcy shook hands with his uncle and his cousin, he knew they expected a reply to their proposition and despite the constant thought he had given the issue, he was still not pleased with his decision. The only thing that held him back, was, in fact, the most important consideration. It was not what Elizabeth wanted. It was not the life he had promised her and that thought plagued him. But he feared it was time for them to set aside their comforts for the sake of their name and their children.

The dinner party was very intimate and strictly restricted to family and for that Darcy was very grateful. Despite his decision, he was not ready to be thrown into the social gatherings his cousin was prone to attend.

The guests included; Lord and Lady Cromford, Lord and Lady Keighley, Mabel and her husband Lord Delaney, and once The Stanleys arrived their party would be complete. Darcy could not help but think that in such a gathering, Richard's presence would be greatly missed, especially by his aunt.

It was a lovely dinner party. Although the tension between his aunt and Lady Cromford could not be missed. He was surprised by the Lady's behaviour. Her behaviour last season was still fresh in everybody's mind, but it would seem that despite her recuperation in the country, she was still unrepentant. He felt pity for his cousin, he had gambled and it was clear he had bet on the wrong horse. After knowing the love of a supportive wife, he could not imagine what it would be like to have a wife who did her utmost to destroy the respectability of his family name.

He tried to contribute what he could to the discussions of politics, but despite being well informed on the particulars, his ignorance concerning the individuals discussed was clear to see. Many of the gentlemen they talked about were known to him by name only.

The moment he declared his support for his cousin's endeavours he felt the release of the life he had envisioned for his family. It was a ridiculous notion, he knew this; his family had not changed nor had he changed in principle. But he could not escape the feeling that he had just given up something very precious.


	5. Almost Lover

Almost Lover

Chapter 4

Elizabeth laughed along with her son as she once again pulled the rattle just beyond his reach. When his laughter died down, she waved the coveted toy before him and watched has his small hands tried to reach for it. When his hands got close, she pulled it away and watched as he dissolved into laughter. James was a happy boy and they had been enjoying each other's company for some time now. Occasionally, he would get distracted by his hands, her dress, or her jewellery. But the rattle never failed to gain his attention.

A knock on the door interrupted their laughter, and taking pity on him she returned the rattle to his tight grasp.

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am," Mr Johnson said on entering her study, "A Mrs Bell to see you, ma'am. She claims she has an appointment."

"Yes, she does. Please show her to the drawing room, I will be there shortly."

When he closed the door behind him, she lifted James into the air, "Mama has to go now," she cooed as she brought his face to her lips. She encouraged his laughter once more before they may their way to the nursery and James was returned to the care of his nurse.

Mrs Bell was Lucy's sister in law. After their conversation regarding the situation at Julia's House. Lucy had visited her sister to inform her about the position. Elizabeth had been considering the many ways she could be of service to Julia and the women who resided in the house, and she was hopeful that a change in the matron might restore the house to what Julia had intended.

Mrs Bell was a tall young woman with a decided air of confidence, and as Elizabeth invited her to take a seat, she felt a sense of purpose about what they would hopefully be undertaking.

Before discussing the situation in the house, Elizabeth took the time to get to know Mrs Bell. She was young, but from what Elizabeth could see she did not imagine that that would be a hindrance for her taking charge of a group of women. Her husband was a soldier, but a recent injury had destroyed his hope of a successful career and since he was no longer of use on the battlefield, he had no more use for life. Since his return, Mrs Bell had tried to find work where she could, but her transition from her father's house to her husband's house had made it difficult for her to find people willing to take a chance with her.

Elizabeth learnt that despite the precarious position her husband's new habits had placed them in, she had ensured that their head had been kept above water.

Fitzwilliam had suggested that the only way to ensure that their goodwill was not abused was to stop providing open-handed charity and so Elizabeth planned to have the women pay to reside in the house. They could pay with service or money, but the rent would be so small that it should not impact on their ability to help themselves. Also, the house would no longer be the final destination for those who had need of it. She believed the women would be better served by treating the house as an inn. Where they may stop for a while, find the footing they had lost and leave for the next occupants to make use of it.

To that end, records would have to be made and kept. Once she ascertained that Mrs Bell could read and write. Elizabeth informed her that each arrival would have six weeks to reside in the house and then leave – or justify why they must be allowed to remain. Whilst they are there they would be offered support in finding positions that were lucrative enough for them to maintain themselves and their dependent. Apprenticeship position would be found for those who did not have the skill to work.

She stressed that the house was not to be used for nefarious purposes, nor were the women who sought protection there to be abused. She informed Mrs Bell that she was willing to persecute any violations of that rule fully. To ensure the safety of those that resided there, the house would accommodate women only and boys below the age of 14.

Once they had clarified a few other things pertaining to the management of the house, Elizabeth was happy to offer Mrs Bell with the position. She trusted Lucy and Lucy had vouched for Mrs Bell. Mrs Bell left with the promise that the house would be readied for her use by the end of the week and in a fortnight, they would meet once again to discuss what progress had been made.

* * *

Darcy could not forget the importance of the evening even if he tried, and as he stood in such a fine attire, he could not help but reminisce about the days when all he had to do was remember to dance. The Brayfords were hosting the first Ball of the season. Normally, since it was only the start of the season the Ball would not be of great importance. But it had been rumoured that Lady Cowper would be in attendance, and so what would have been a simple Ball had been exalted in its importance.

Lady Cowper was considered to be the most docile of the seven patronesses of Almark, and so many had flocked to town in the hopes that their dress and comportment might impress her ladyship and in so doing earn them vouchers to the coveted rooms.

Darcy had never cared for such things. Since he had no predilection for dancing, he had never impressed the patronesses to any degree and so the Darcy name could not be found on their visiting books. He had, of course, received vouchers, courtesy of his aunts' influence.

But now that he was expected to be more influential in society, the status that could be gained from easy access to Almark was not to be ignored. So, they were forced to join the many who would come dressed to impress, ensuring their behaviour was above reproach.

In this he would rely heavily on his wife; she was the reason he had grown to look forward to dancing. Her spirit meant that it would never be dull and her beauty meant that he would always desire to dance with her – if only to ensure that some other gentleman did not do so, and in so doing fan the flames of his jealousy.

But he would need Elizabeth for more than just a wonderful dance partner. Since, per his uncle's instructions, he was required to participate in conversations he would rather avoid, and engage with people he did not like, he would need her to be his harbour as he tried to navigate the treacherous waters of politics.

As he entered her drawing-room he was struck by her beauty. He stood and admired her as she sat by her vanity. Her luscious curls flowed freely down the soft cream of her shoulders, and as she stared at the baby she nursed her nurturing smile melted his heart.

She was not yet dressed. She sat adorned with nothing but her chemise as she nursed James and she could not have been more beautiful if she had worn the finest silk and the rarest jewels. He rarely took the time to appreciate the beauty of her current position, so discomforted sometimes was. Yet as she looked lovingly at his son and the light of the fireplace cast and ethereal glow upon them, he was convicted of her beauty, no matter the circumstance.

"My love," he coughed to remove the tightness in his throat and was warmed as she transferred her loving smile to him. "You are not ready?" He observed as he walked further into the room.

"No, I wanted to nurse James to sleep." She replied softly as she tilted her head to receive his kiss. "I would hate for him to be distressed whilst we are away."

"My love, Mrs Walters is on hand should James need her." Mrs Walters was the wet nurse they had employed for when Elizabeth's social engagement called her away from her motherly duties.

"That is of no comfort to me," she whispered as she ran her fingers through James' soft curls.

He knew he could not understand the complexities of her emotions regarding the issue of hiring a wet nurse for their children. So he kissed her shoulder as he knelt beside her as they watched their son fight the inevitability of sleep.

But when sleep finally came for their son, Darcy collected James, so Elizabeth could quickly dress for the night. Nurse Ginny was in the nursery when he arrived, but she quickly excused herself giving Darcy the opportunity to sit on the rocking chair and hold his son a little longer. He had Elizabeth's nose, he observed as he stroked his cheek. They were still trying to find whatever similarities they could in James's features. But he had stubbornly kept his blonde curls and blue eyes.

Darcy must have fallen asleep, and so he was woken by Elizabeth's soft kisses. She was now immaculately dressed for the night. Her curls were tamed, the green silk of her dress matched that of his waistcoat and his mother's pearls hung elegantly on her beautiful neck. She collected James, who thankfully, was still asleep and placed him in the cradle. He stood to watch as she fussed over his blanket. But after a short while, she laid her gloved hands on his arms and together they left to see to their obligations for the night.

* * *

Elizabeth was surprisingly nervous. As she admired her sisters' as they sat across her, she had to constantly remind herself that they were ready. Lady Matlock had come bearing the news of Lady Cowper's expected attendance two days ago, and since then they had all been on edge. It was not the gentle start to the season they had all hoped for. She knew that many expected her to impress the patronesses of Almark that so that the Darcy name was forever engraved on the visitors' book.

When she was young and naïve she had imagined that it would be something to be allowed entrance into those hallowed halls. But experience had taught her that it was truly more trouble than it was worth. But it was the standards by which status was measured and so it was her duty to comply; her personal wishes be damned.

As she turned to smile reassuringly at her husband, she chuckled to observe him pulling at the edge of his neckcloth. That Fitzwilliam was a reserved gentleman she had been slow to see. But she had been even slower to understand that the behaviours of those around him could harden or soften his reserve.

They had been married for more than a years before she had entered the season with him and by then she was so used to his reserve; she thought nothing of it. She had forgotten that to some it was improper pride, to others it was a source of intrigue and to many a barrier.

Of all three she was most disturbed by those who saw her husband's reserve as a source of intrigue. She had on entering society been peeved at the women who battered their lashes and fanned their fans. Those who approached bosom first as soon as they saw him, and would not be dissuaded by his hardening frown.

But when their eyes had met across a room, when he had smiled softly at her, when she could detect that his loving look was spilling into passionate desire. She had to pity these women. They could flatter and flirt to their hearts' content. He was hers – irrevocably hers.

So, she would laugh at them with her eyes, and when Fitzwilliam reached the end of his tolerance, she would rescue them before he delivered a sharp rebuke.

She collected the hand that was trying to loosen his elegantly tied cravat and secured it in hers after raising it to her lips. He smiled down at her and attempted to pull her closer to him. But she resisted his advances, she had her dress and their sisters to consider.

When they arrived at their destination, she tried to step aside so that he could escort their sisters into their first ball of the season, but he would have none of that. So together, as man and wife, they went once more into the breach.

They had arrived at the perfect time; not too early to be considered eager, nor too late to vex their host. A few of their friends had already arrived and as Elizabeth smiled at Mrs Bingley, she was surprised to notice that Mrs Lawrence was not amongst their company.

Miss Bingley had married well. Perhaps not as well as she had originally intended, but her dowry had allowed her to marry the second son of a baronet. It had been feared that despite her dowry, her advancing age and character had severely thinned out those available for her to wed. But she had been very lucky. Her husband, Mr Lawrence, was a sensible man; if a little advanced in age. He had had a successful law practice and the fruits of his labour along with his wife's dowry had allowed him to purchase a small estate in Lancashire. So, Miss Bingley had been exalted from her position as the daughter of a tradesman to the wife of a landowner. Mr Lawrence had some connections to those amongst the first circle and Mrs Bingley family connection had helped further that tentative acceptance, so Mrs Lawrence could be considered happy in her marriage.

The benefits of Mrs Lawrence's marriage had been felt all around. Fitzwilliam was able to renew his close friendship with his friend and although it would never be what it once was, it was no longer strained by Miss Bingley's embarrassing advances. It had also greatly improved the outlook of the Bingleys' marriage, and now that the couple had been blessed with a son, Charles Daniel Bingley, they had as much chance of happiness in the marriage state as any other couple.

Between the ladies there had developed a steady friendship, and as Elizabeth observed her friend's happy smile she knew it could be attributed to Mrs Lawrence unexplained absence. As her husband guided their party towards his cousin's, Elizabeth promised that she would find the time to greet her friend.

It was not long before Lady Hykeham, Lord Potters' mother, approached them with a decidedly unamused expression. Elizabeth quickly reminded them that the lady was no doubt upset by Georgiana's refusal to receive her son over the festive period.

"Mrs Darcy, Miss Darcy, Miss Bennet," she greeted in a condescending manner.

"Lady Hykeham," Elizabeth replied whilst the other ladies simply curtsied.

"I hope you enjoyed the festive season," Lady Hykeham continued with a significant look to Georgiana. Elizabeth was just about to reply in her sister's stead when the weighted silence of the room alerted them to Lord and Lady Cowper's arrival. Elizabeth watched, half expecting to see the crowds rushing to approach them. But everyone seemed to collectively remember propriety, and only those nearest to the couple sought to speak to them.

The arrival of such honoured guests diverted Lady Hykeham's attention from Georgiana – who looked as though she was trembling in her dress. So, Elizabeth was able to steer the conversation to mundane pleasantry until Lady Hykeham lost interest and sought to ingrain herself into Lady Cowper's company.

Once his mother left them, Elizabeth looked about the ballroom for Lord Potters. She was quick to spot him in a group with other dandies surrounded by easily impressed young ladies. She could not help the frown that spread across her face. Whilst she did not want him to be a diligent suitor to her sister, she also found it disrespectful that he had yet to approach Georgiana. She wondered if Georgiana's firmness at Mrs Siddons' reading had been enough to inform the gentleman of Georgiana's lack of interest.

Even when the first set began, Lord Potters' did not approach Georgiana. But as she smiled softly at her husband as they waited for their set to begin, she found she could not spare a single thought to the enigma that was Lord Potters.

* * *

The Ball was well into its second hour when Elizabeth finally found her sister, Jane, in Mrs Bingley's company. She had extracted herself from her husband's political company, for she could bear it no longer, and was quick to join the cordial company of sweet ladies.

"I hope you are enjoying the evening, Elizabeth?" Jane asked with a sweet smile.

"As much as I can hope to do." Elizabeth smiled as she once again searched for Lord Potters' current position. She had not forgotten her promise to herself to be more vigilant where the gentleman was concerned. So far, he had only flirted with the boundaries of propriety and even then, it had not been with Georgiana. He had approached Georgiana for the third set, and it had been an uncomfortable experience for her sister. But the gentleman had been all that was proper to her. With other young ladies, especially those who were freshly out into society, he was overly solicitous. It would seem Georgiana had already been

She had not forgotten her promise to be more vigilant where the gentleman was concerned. So far, he had only flirted with the boundaries of propriety and even then, it had not been with Georgiana. He had approached Georgiana for the third set, and it had been an uncomfortable experience for her sister. But the gentleman had been all that was proper to her. With other young ladies, especially those who were freshly out into society, he was overly solicitous. It would seem Georgiana had already been casted for the role of the old worn out wife that could be easily neglected and ignored. _The nerve of that man_ , Elizabeth thought as she took her eyes off him and tried to focus on the conversation between Jane and Mrs Bingley.

Her anger had just cooled when she heard someone comment, "there goes Mrs Wesley trying to gain Mr Darcy's attention." Elizabeth looked up in search of her husband, and her eyes confirmed what the stranger had whispered not so subtly.

"And why should she not," another person tittered, "Mrs Wesley is far more beautiful than his wife, and her year of mourning is up."

"And Mrs Darcy is getting plump." The first person said, and it took all her willpower not to turn to see the identity of the harpies.

She wondered if they knew where she stood and if they did, she would not give them the satisfaction of a response. She looked to see her sister's frown and Mrs Bingley's discomfort and so shook her head indicating that they should do nothing.

"Mr Darcy has his heir," the first speaker continued. "I imagine it is only a matter of time before he takes a mistress."

"My sister told me Lady Tritton was once his mistress." The second speaker shared.

"Is that so! Well then, I cannot imagine Mrs Wesley will be successful, she is nothing to Lady Tritton."

"Oh look, he is walking away." Elizabeth looked up in time to see her husband do just that. But as Jane took hold of her hand, Elizabeth could not muster the humour required to deal with the situation. When the harpies moved on to more exciting gossips, Elizabeth moved away from them as her sister and Mrs Bingley followed behind.

She was trying to be rational, but the lump in her throat told her that she was more affected by what she had just heard than what was rational. Fitzwilliam had lived in the world for eight and twenty years before he met her she tried to remind herself. _She_ did not come to their marriage bed chaste and pure, her mental dialogue continued. Above her sister's attempt to ease her discomfort, her mind reminded her that such rumours were unsubstantiated. When she began to relax at that thought, another crept in – how would she go about ascertaining the truth of the situation she wondered.

"Excuse me," she said to the ladies beside her as left them to seek out her husband's calming presence. She found him once again the company of gentlemen and it was as though he knew she needed his comfort. For when she was within his eye line he looked up and offered the soft smile she coveted. That smile was all the pleasant conversations they had shared, all the laughter that he had drawn out of her and all the passionate embraces they had indulged in. He was her everything, and she returned his smile in full. She continued to smile as he excused himself from his company and made his way through the crowd towards her. When they were toe to toe, they maintained eye contact and poured out the embrace they longed to share through their eyes. Too soon, the noise of their surroundings intruded on their privacy and as he took her hand in his, he squeezed it gently before placing it in the crook of his elbow. Once her place was secured, they looked around for the closest pleasant company and went to greet their friends.

* * *

Elizabeth was slowly reaching her tolerance for the night. She had danced with her husband as much as propriety would allow, she had also danced with other gentlemen the good and the bad. It was not only Fitzwilliam who received unsavoury attentions. In fact, now that she had provided her husband with a male heir, there were some who felt she now had the freedom to bestow her attention elsewhere. She had been firm and not too polite in dissuading them of such misguided ideas. Luckily, her dinner companion was not one of these gentlemen and so she did not have that grievance to lay at the feet of the night. But still, she was spent.

Elizabeth had once again been separated from her husband and dancing had begun again. She had just made her search of the room to find that Lord Potters' was approaching Georgiana. Kitty was not with her, and Elizabeth quickly searched to see that Kitty was lined up waiting for the set to begin and so Georgiana stood relatively alone. Some unknown instinct told Elizabeth to run, but instead, she walked as quickly as she was able to so that she might stand with Georgiana. But she was too slow.

She saw Lord Potters' tilt his head to say something. She saw Georgiana cast a nervous glance to her shoe. She watched as Georgiana whispered something back that caused the smirk to fall off Lord Potters' face as his jaw tighten. He whispered something else, but when Georgiana shook her head, he shouted, "Very well! Stand there if you will!"

The silence that enveloped the room stilled Elizabeth footsteps and she watched helplessly as a deep crimson spread across Georgiana's face and her sister shrunk into herself. Elizabeth picked up her pace as Lord Potters walked away in anger, but Fitzwilliam was closer.

For a second she hoped, in vain, that her husband would follow after Lord Potters and demand an explanation. _That_ would have changed the later narration of these events. But instead, he approached his sister.

"What happened?" He asked in what might have been a quiet tone. But measured against the silence of the room, he might as well have shouted at his sister. Elizabeth forgot propriety and quickly arrived at the scene. She took hold of her husband's hand and silenced him with her eyes. She looked up at their audience and smiled brilliantly. Praying that Lady Brayford would remind the orchestra of their duty so that the dancing might begin.

"Do not cry." She whispered to Georgiana as she noticed that the poor girl was still shrinking and her lips were quivering.

 _Why did this have to happen now!_ Elizabeth thought as she looked to see that although everyone had gathered themselves they were clearly discussing and speculating about what had just happened. It did not help that half the present company was no doubt drunk, and so could not be expected to relate the story with any accuracy. Whilst the other half were all gossips, and so would have no compunction to cast off the truth for embellishments.

Elizabeth looked up to meet the eyes of their family members and to warm them against attempting to draw more attention to the situation by surrounding Georgiana. Lady Matlock received her message and reluctantly stilled Lord Matlock. Jane sent an encouraging smile, even Mrs Bingley understood what Elizabeth wanted.

But Lord Cromford could not help himself. He was already at their side before his mother could stop him.

"What did you do?" He demanded almost reaching for Georgiana's arms as though he was of the mind to shake her. But his angry words had only informed all and sundry that blame of this scandal was to be laid at Georgiana's feet.

"This is not the time." Elizabeth rebuked, as she all but tried to shield Georgiana from his view. Fitzwilliam seemed to remember that Georgiana was his sister and so deserving of his protection and tried to control Lord Cromford.

But the damage was done. As she looked around to see the look of glee in some at Georgiana's perceived downfall. Elizabeth caught Lady Cowper's eyes. Elizabeth had done her best to endear herself to the Lady. She had not force herself onto the Lady's notice, and when they did meet, her wit and charm were in full effect. But from the Lady's expression, it was clear she would not easily overlook this scandal. Lady Cowper was the sister-in-law of Lady Caroline Lamb and so no friend to scandalous behaviour.

Elizabeth had done her best to endear herself to the Lady. She had not force herself onto the Lady's notice, and when they did meet, her wit and charm were in full effect. But from the Lady's expression, it was clear she would not easily overlook this scandal. Lady Cowper was the sister-in-law of Lady Caroline Lamb, and so no friend to scandalous behaviour.

Not willing to accept a sentence that she did not feel her family had earned, Elizabeth persuaded her husband to allow them to remain for three more sets. Perhaps taking pity on Kitty, who was now tainted by association. Fitzwilliam, Robert and Lord Matlock asked Kitty to dance. So, Kitty did not have to seat and hear the condemnation of those around. Elizabeth could not protect Georgiana, so when they finally left Georgiana had lost three inches.

Once in the safety of his carriage Fitzwilliam allowed his anger to radiate from him so that everyone but Elizabeth cowered in silence. Georgiana all but jumped out of the carriage when arrived home and no doubt she did not stop running until she reached her room. Kitty followed closely behind her. So, it was left to Elizabeth to deal with the raging bull.

He jumped out after the girls and would no doubt have charged on into his study if she had not coughed and reminded him of his duty. He offered her his hand, and with exaggerated delicacy Elizabeth alighted from the carriage.

Her efforts to cool him were in vain, and as she followed after him. She hoped, in vain, that his anger would be directed at the right person. When she entered his study, she saw that he had already poured himself a double portion of brandy.

"What could she had been thinking!" He shouted waving the hand that held his drink so that a little spilt in her direction.

"My love," she began softly as she cautiously approached him. First, she stilled his shaking hand, then she collected his drink from him. She would not do battle with an inebriated bull. Considering the argument that would no doubt ensue, Elizabeth took what fortification she required from the glass she had collected from her husband.

When he laughed, she looked up coyly from the glass and they shared their sweet smile.

"What could she have been thinking?" He said a little more calmly so she set aside the glass in hand and went to seat on the chaise.

When she could not persuade him to join her, she said firmly, "Georgiana did nothing wrong."

He growled, "Elizabeth!"

"A gentleman may ask for a lady's hand," she continued, "but it is a lady's prerogative to declined."

He released a heavy breath as his hand wiped his face, "how could you," he whispered tightly

"How could I do what?"

"You encouraged her in this!"

"I did nothing of the sought. I simply do not disagree with Georgiana's actions. She has done nothing wrong!"

"Were we not in the same room tonight! She has caused a scandal!"

"No. I think we were not in the same room tonight. For I saw, a lady silently and delicately refuse the hand of a gentleman in a dance. A gentleman she had already danced with, a gentleman who was not her betrothed or her husband and so could have no claim for a second set! Then I saw that supposed gentleman make a scene when he was refused. _That,_ Fitzwilliam, is what I saw!"

There was a moment of silence, before he inquired incredulously, "you expect me to believe that you played no part in this. Time and time again you have said one thing or another against Lord Potters, allowing your childish prejudice to cloud your better judgement…"

"…I will stop you there, Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth shouted jumping out of her seat. "You are coming dangerously close to questioning your wife's character!"

He allowed their anger to simmer down before he began again, "perhaps you did not knowingly encourage this. But your prejudice has poisoned Georgiana's mind, and resulted in our present predicament."

"Do you really think so little of me and the counsel I give our sisters. I have said nothing against Lord Potters to Georgiana. What I haven't done is neglect that which is clearly before my eyes. Which you have done, and you are doing so even now.

"Tonight, our sister's respectability came into question not because of something she did, for her actions were well within the boundaries of propriety. But how another chose to react to her. But instead of coming to her aid, _you and Lord Cromford_ provided society with the flames to set Georgiana alight.

"What would you have expected her to do. Dance with Lord Potters a second time so that their names might continue to be tied together? Examine Lord Potters actions and asks yourself would you have done the same? Would you have asked a maiden, one you were not even courting, to dance a second set? Would you have reacted in that manner if a young lady had refused your hand? Are those the actions of a gentleman?

"If Lord Potters had behaved in a more gentlemanly manner tonight, _this_ would not be happening. But instead, you expect Georgiana to feel ashamed."

She stood still whilst he turned his back to her. After a minute had passed, she made to leave the room.

"Ask Georgiana to come to me. I want to speak with her." He instructed, but his voice was not filled with the contrition she wanted. She knew him; it would take two days for him to submit to the rightness of her charges.

But she could summon no patience for his stubbornness. Reaching for the bell, she called for a servant. When one arrived, she said, "please could you send for Miss Darcy, Mr Darcy would like a word."

" _I_ will check on our children." She informed him and then left him to his stubbornness.

But she did not go to the nursery. Instead, she followed the servant to Georgiana's room. Once the footman had left them, Elizabeth stilled Georgiana as she attempted to make her way to her summons. She wiped Georgiana's tears with her gloved hands, before wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"I did not…" Georgiana started to say.

"You did nothing wrong." Elizabeth interrupted firmly.

"That is what I keep telling her," Kitty injected as she approached them.

She smiled at Kitty, then embraced Georgiana one more time, before stepping aside so that Georgiana could go and face the bull.


	6. Seven Day Fool

Seven Day Fool

Chapter 5

Contrary to Elizabeth's beliefs, Darcy was, in fact, considering his wife's words. He had been so shocked that Georgiana had brought such attention to herself, that he had not realised that she had not done so.

It was a mess, and Elizabeth was right, he had not handled the situation as he should have. A knock on the door stilled any ideas he might have had of how the flames of this scandal could be doused.

"Come in," he instructed. But his voice was still very tense. He turned to see Georgiana walk in and her stance was so timid and he was ashamed to be the cause of it. His behaviour had not been fitting that of a gentleman and her brother.

"Come, seat." He attempted in a softer tone as he left his place by the window and sat on the chaise. Although Georgiana joined him, she looked ready to flee at the slightest provocation, so he drew nearer to her before he asked, "what happened?"

"I am so sorry," she managed to say before she dissolved into tears. He encircled her in his embrace as he tried to offer what comfort he could. When she found some measure of composure, he offered her his handkerchief and waited for her to begin.

"Are you able to tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

"Yes," she took two calming breaths, "but to do so I must start at the beginning." She replied ominously. "It all started last year. As you know Cousin Gerald performed the introductions between myself and Lord Potters. I knew straight away what our cousin hoped for, but I was not so inclined. But Gerald spoke so highly of him, and after a while, you seemed to like Lord Potters and he was always in our company. So, I endeavoured to become better acquainted with Lord Potters. But in all honesty, I found nothing to admire in him.

"Although he was all that was proper and kind, I did not care for him and I could discern no fond affections on Lord Potters' part for me. I tried to tell you, and I would have. But I judged it best to wait until Lord Potters approached you. For it seemed conceited to assume he would do so because our cousin wished it.

"Since you and Elizabeth had discouraged us girls against forming an attachment in our first season, I was happy to let the matter lie. I tried not to think about the issue, however, I noticed more and more people spoke of the match as though it was set. Or if it was not set, it would be soon. It made me so uncomfortable, but I thought if you had found the opportunity to know Lord Potters and approved the match, then it only wanted for time for me to do likewise.

"Yet the more time I spent with Lord Potters the more I noticed we had very little by way of shared interest. However, it seemed so childish to make an issue of that, especially when I saw nothing immoral or unkind in Lord Potter's behaviour. So, I believed I just needed time, and it seemed you were attempting to give me that time.

"Then something happened to change all of this. It happened last year. We were at the theatre watching a play, I cannot remember which. You and Elizabeth had left our box to greet one friend or another, when a woman entered our box. She was not known to either myself or Catherine or Lydia. But she seemed a fashionable lady.

"She asked for Miss Darcy. When I identified myself, she asked if she might have a word. As we were not known to her I was wary of accepting her desire for a private audience. She then asked about the nature of my relationship with Lord Potters. I thought her rude to ask such a personal question, but when I refused to reply she introduced herself to me. She was Mademoiselle Sophie Moreau; Lord Potter's mistress.

"She told me she wanted to see the lady Lord Potters was said to be courting, she told me she pitied me. She told me she loved Henry, Lord Potters, and she would not give him up. More to the point he loved her, and he would not give her up. I was so shocked; I did nothing, I said nothing. She told me that he had, in fact, escorted her to the theatre that night.

"After that Lydia spoke up and asked her to leave, she left saying that, I would never make her Henry happy and if I had any sense I would realise that my happiness did not lie with him."

"Why did you not tell me or Elizabeth about this?" Darcy asked softly – stunned by Georgiana's tale.

"For the rest of that night I existed in a stupor; not believing what had just happened. That Miss Moreau could have so brazenly told me what she had told me was shocking indeed. The next morning, I did not know how to broach the subject. I was not supposed to know about such things. I did not know how to discuss it." Georgiana whispered blushing to the roots of her hair with her head bowed in shame.

"My dear," he began tentatively, "I am so sorry you…were…that this woman forced herself upon your notice. She should not have done that. But…her actions make me question the veracity of her claim. I cannot imagine…well I…" he struggled to finish.

"Lydia said as much." Georgiana whispered; she understood what her brother was trying to say. "She said a gentleman like Lord Potters would not keep a mistress that was so indiscreet." Darcy frowned, he did not know how Lydia came to be so well informed about gentlemen's mistresses, nor did he think it was an appropriate thing for her to share.

"That is why we had Lord Potters followed." Georgiana continued pulling Darcy out of his discomfort.

"You did what?" He exclaimed in shock.

"I had my maid follow Lord Potters," Georgiana admitted so quietly as she all but shrunk into the chaise. "Rachel accompanied us on one of our walks to Hyde Park. I pointed Lord Potters out to her. I asked her to find out where Mademoiselle Moreau lived and to watch and see if Lord Potters arrived at that residence, and he did."

Darcy was speechless. He watched dumbfounded as Georgiana twisted her hands one way and then another. It was as though the world had ceased to make sense. How was his sister in the midst of such a tale? He wondered.

But she was not finished; "since then I could not bear to see him. I know very little about what I require in a husband. But I do know I do not want this. I was not even being courted, yet I felt so hurt and betrayed. So, when he approached me for a second set tonight, I panicked. I did not want our name to be continually tied together so that I would have no choice but to marry him.

"And now I have no choice," she wept – as her tears began anew. "I have caused a scandal, so I must marry him."

"No! You will not." Darcy forcefully reassured her. He secured her under his embrace as he once again set aside his emotions to soothe her.

But his anger would not be abated for long. This time it was directed at the right person. How dare he! Darcy thought again and again as he gently rocked his crying sister. As he held her, he considered all that she must have gone through these many months. Now her behaviour made sense; she had been growing more and more reserved as the season approached and he was thoroughly ashamed of himself. Elizabeth had tried to tell him, he knew she was as ignorant of this tale as he was – for she would have told him otherwise – but she had been observant. Darcy sighed deeply as he considered that he had, yet again, failed his sister.

He did not know how long they remained as they were. But when he detected that she had fallen asleep, he gently roused her and supported her to her room.

* * *

Elizabeth had tried to remain awake to speak to Fitzwilliam after he had finished conversing with Georgiana, however, sleep had prevailed against her. She awoke the next morning to find her bed just as empty as when she went to bed and that disturbed her. It was rare for Fitzwilliam to rise before her – for her sleep was usually disturbed by one or all of their children.

As she looked at the empty space next to her, her anger began to rise. She could not believe that Fitzwilliam had let their little disagreement separate them for the night. Rising in a huff, she would have marched right into his room. But she noticed that the space beside her had, in fact, been slept in. She smiled fondly – her pique a little soothed – but she was still determined to find her wayward husband so she continued her search of his chambers

She did not find Fitzwilliam, instead, she found Daniel, his valet.

"Where is Mr Darcy?" She asked on entering Fitzwilliam's dressing room.

"Mr Darcy left early this morning, ma'am."

She frowned. There were many things that could have caused her husband to rise so early in the morning after such a tiring night. But no good could come from any of them.

Kitty had finally been induced to break Georgiana's confidence and so yesterday Elizabeth had been told of all that Georgiana had been going through. It was an unfortunate situation. Despite the situation with Mr Wickham, Georgiana had lived a very sheltered life. So, it would no doubt have been a shock to be dragged, most unwillingly, into the vices of men that society expected her to be blind to. It must have been very shocking for her to find that a gentleman her brother approved of, did not live by Fitzwilliam's lofty standards. Yet as she thought of that, her mind turned to Lady Tritton. But to stay such thoughts, she cast her mind to what must be done to extract Georgiana from such a precarious position. She had formulated a plan, and she hoped that whatever her husband was doing that he was not making things worse for all of them.

Unable to return to sleep, she cast her mind to what needed to be done to ensure the success of her plan. Her plan would require the help of so many people; it was a house of cards and as she nursed her son, she prayed for a still amid the storm.

"Did he require Mrs Walters yesterday?" Elizabeth remembered to ask as she returned James to the care of his nurse.

"No, ma'am. He slept until you returned." They shared a smile before Elizabeth went to her dressing room to be readied for the day.

Elizabeth had just joined Georgiana and Kitty in the morning room when Lady Matlock was unnecessarily announced.

"What happened?" Aunt Helen cried exasperatedly.

"Aunt Helen," Elizabeth interceded as Georgiana all but jumped out of her seat. "Would you care to take a seat. Please, join us. I cannot imagine you had time to break your fast before you came over." The two women stared at one another until Elizabeth's silent pleas caused Lady Matlock to withdraw her indignation and the great lady took her seat.

Grateful for the reprieve, Elizabeth stood and went to the breakfast bar and began to make up a plate for their aunt.

"How is dear Godfrey this morning?" Kitty asked pleasantly in an effort to further disarm Lady Matlock.

Lady Matlock maintained her ire for a second longer, before she replied, "very well, thank you."

"I imagine he must be crawling by now." Elizabeth joined in as she returned to the table.

As predicted the antics of the Honourable Godfrey Fitzwilliam provided ample conversation, allowing Georgiana to regain her equilibrium and appetite, whilst ensuring everyone could finish their meal before more difficult topics of conversations were discussed.

"Now, we must discuss last night." Lady Matlock said after the footmen had cleared the table and the maids were removing the breakfast trays.

"Yes, we should and we will do so in my study."

When they arrived at Elizabeth's study, Kitty and Georgiana took a seat on the chaise next to one another, whilst Elizabeth and Lady Matlock sat opposite to one another.

"So, Georgiana, if you please." Lady Matlock began.

"Lord Potters requested my hand for a second set." Georgiana responded in a surprisingly calm manner. "I did not think it appropriate to draw such attention to myself by dancing a second set with the gentleman so I quietly demurred. Lord Potters then chose to draw attention to the fact that I had, in fact, rejected his hand."

"Georgiana had no choice in the matter," Kitty said in solidarity, "this situation is not of her making."

"Yes," Elizabeth spoke up, "all of this could have been avoided if Lord Potters had behaved better. Which makes me wonder why he did not. I cannot imagine he was so inebriated as to forget what is owed to good manners. But that is neither here nor there."

"Yes, you are right. But that is no longer relevant." Lady Matlock informed them, and her thinking was clear – Lord Potters may have succeeded in taking the choice out of Georgiana's hands. Elizabeth watched Georgiana as her eyes jumped out of their sockets once she understood what her aunt was saying. She was about to protest when Elizabeth raised her hand to still her words.

"This situation may yet be managed in an amicable manner." Elizabeth declared and both girls looked hopefully at her.

"Not if my son and my husband have any say in the matter."

"Luckily for us they do not." Elizabeth countered.

"So, what do you propose to do? For I assure you this will not simply die down, Lady Hykeham will make sure of that. To Lady Hykeham, her family's honour was just called into question."

"As it should be…"

"…Kitty!" Elizabeth shushed. "Georgiana did nothing wrong. That is the fact. This is the narration we must remind everyone of. Lord Potters did not behave as a gentleman should and we must all stand in solidarity to say that we disapprove of his behaviour.

"To that end, we will be attending Mrs Dorsey's tea party later today and we will do our utmost to remind everyone of the truth of what happened. We will also be attending The Norman's Ball next week and there we will show a united front in support of Georgiana's action."

Lady Matlock smiled softly, "that might not be enough."

"It will be."

"And if Georgiana is found without a partner for the entirety of the Ball?"

"She won't be. She is a Darcy; it is time we all remembered what that means." Elizabeth replied a little deviously.

"That is a big risk to take; especially when there is an easier solution to all of this."

Elizabeth chuckled, "it is a fifty thousand pounds' gamble. I am sure we can find someone to call it. In any case, I disagree, marriage is not the easy solution here. It is the disastrous one."

"I do not think I can…" Georgiana began, deciding to speak up.

"No." Elizabeth forcefully replied. "You did nothing wrong, Georgiana. I stand by those words. But that does not mean I support what happened last night.

"Time and time again I encouraged you to speak up. If you had come to me or your brother with your story, last night could have been avoided. But you kept your counsel and this is where it has led us. You have lost the luxury of having your feelings consulted as I try to extract you from the mess you created." Elizabeth finished sternly – finally allowing her disappointment to show.

Lady Matlock, who had been nodding along with Elizabeth, asked, "what is being done about Lady Cowper? Before yesterday's display, the Lady was quite impressed by you, Elizabeth."

"I have no idea what can be done. But whatever the solution is, it will have to wait," Elizabeth sighed.

Lady Matlock stayed a little longer to advise Elizabeth on those she felt would be sympathetic to the truth. When she left, each lady returned to their chambers to prepare for the campaign of the day.

* * *

Despite the respect Elizabeth had garnered amongst the ton, the appetite for gossip and scandal so prevalent amongst society was not to be underestimated. Georgiana's behaviour was not so scandalous as to deny her access to respectable society. But her family's reputation could not prevent her from being the talk of the ton. Since the exact sequence of events eluded most, many had no compunction in filling the blanks as they saw fit.

However, Elizabeth did the best she could; so, by the end of the tea party Georgiana's behaviour had moved from being ignominious to spoilt – and that was progress.

Upon their return to Darcy House, Elizabeth once again enquired about her husband. When Mr Johnson informed her that Fitzwilliam was still absent, she left Georgiana and Kitty to amuse themselves and went in search of her children.

She was worried, it was not like Fitzwilliam to leave with no trace as to his whereabouts. The longer he stayed absent the more she feared that he was doing something he would later regret.

She had been sitting in the nursery sharing a light meal with her children, when Mr Johnson interrupted, "Lord Cromford is here ma'am."

Elizabeth looked up from the mess Evelina was creating, to observe, "as he been informed that Mr Darcy is not home?"

"Yes, ma'am. He chose to wait."

"Very well." She said reaching down to prevent Evelina from smearing food on her dress. But when Mr Johnson did not leave, she asked, "is there anything else?"

"Lord Cromford is not in the Master's study ma'am."

"Oh, where is he?"

"In the green drawing room, ma'am."

Elizabeth frowned, the green drawing room had been reserved for Kitty and Georgiana's private use. Kitty's art supplies had the propensity to find their way into other places in the house and invariably into the hands of one of her children, so the girls had been given the green room as their.

"Is Georgiana in the green room?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I see," Elizabeth said as she excused herself from the nursery and followed Mr Johnson out. She did not want to imagine the mischief Lord Cromford was causing, but it had to be substantial for Mr Johnson to believe her presence was necessary.

When they reached the corridor of the green room, they could hear Lord Cromford's loud and angry voice shouting, "I don't care what you think! You will do as you are told!" They hurried their pace until they arrived to see Lord Cromford with a tight grip on Georgiana's arms as the poor girl was overcome with tears and Kitty stood defiantly with her fingers curled into a fist.

"Lord Cromford!" Elizabeth almost shouted to gain his attention. He looked up and his anger made her take a slight step back. "I believe you have been informed that my husband his not home, perhaps you would wish to wait in his study." She stated as she walked into the room and towards them. When she stood right in front of them, she stared determinedly at Georgiana's arm, hoping she would not have to physically intervene for him to release Georgiana.

"Yes, I have been informed," Lord Cromford replied without relinquishing his cousin's arm. "I wish for a private word with my cousin." He said as he attempted to stare her down.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that," Elizabeth calmly replied as Georgiana turned to her with gratitude pouring out in the midst of her tears. "I would have to ask you to release my sister, Lord Cromford." Elizabeth continued as she maintained eye contact with her husband's cousin.

"Mrs Darcy, this matter does not concern you," Lord Cromford countered. "As Georgiana's guardian…"

"But you are not Georgiana's guardian," Elizabeth interrupted. "That honour is reserved for my husband and The Colonel. As to the other matter, as I am mistress here, I think you will find that this issue most emphatically concerns me. Release Georgiana, Lord Cromford, or I will ask for a footman to escort you out of my home."

There was a stalemate, in which everyone held their breaths. Georgiana did not know where to look and so she kept her eyes determinedly on the floor. Kitty had made her way to Elizabeth side, but she stood one small step behind her elder sister and Lord Cromford seemed to study every detail on Elizabeth's face with anger.

After a very long half a minute, he released his cousin and left the ladies in a state. Georgiana was released so sharply, that Elizabeth was required to catch her sister, lest she stumbled. Once Georgiana was steadied on her feet, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her before Georgiana's tears began anew with intensity as she gasped for air.

Elizabeth and Kitty tried all they could to soothe Georgiana, they drew her to the chaise and after a while, Georgiana regained some of her equilibrium.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

Georgiana tried to give a faithful narrative, but her tears compromised her narration, so it was left to Kitty to tell all.

Lord Cromford had come in high dungeons to find out what happened yesterday and inform Georgiana of his displeasure at her behaviour. To his mind, there was only one solution to the situation and it was not Georgiana's place to disagree with what he had determined would be the course of action.

"Did he hit you?" Elizabeth had to ask once Kitty had finished and her anger and fear had cooled a little.

"No," Georgiana cried.

"He held her so tightly, he might as well have." Kitty countered. "He certainly had no honourable intentions."

Elizabeth pulled out and examined the arm in question to see that Kitty spoke truthfully. Georgiana's right forearm bore witness of Lord Cromford's tight grip. His grip had been so tight that an imprint of his nails had been left on her delicate flesh.

Elizabeth pulled Kitty down towards them, and extended the sisterly embrace to her, as she attempted to calm all of their heightened emotions.

* * *

It was late in the day and there was still no sign of her husband and Elizabeth was beginning to worry. After the events of the afternoon, Elizabeth had requested some calming tea for the girls and they were given leave to retire for the rest of the day. She had returned to her children and when they had finished their meal Elizabeth, accompanied by their nurses, took her children on a much-needed walk.

Upon their return, Philip and James had gone to rest; Evelina had maintained that she did not require sleep, so she had joined her mother in the drawing room to await her father's return. They had been enjoying each other's company, Elizabeth was tending to her sewing and Evelina was attempting to help, when the door opened and Fitzwilliam came in.

Elizabeth released a sigh of relief before Evelina was out of her chair and into her father's arm to welcome him with more exuberance than his slight absence had warranted.

"Papa needs to speak with Mama," Fitzwilliam informed their daughter after Elizabeth also stood to welcome him.

"Yes, Papa," Evelina replied, her excitement a little dampened. When her father set her on her feet, she called Duchess to her and Elizabeth watched, a little surprised, as her loyal dog followed after her daughter without even a backwards glance.

There was a moment of tense silence before Elizabeth indicated that they should be seated. She took some time to gather her sewing things, but when she turned towards him to give him her undivided attention, she immediately noticed the slender leather box he held out towards her. She frowned as he extended it further towards her when she made no move to collect it from him.

"No," she chastised, "if there is something you wish to say, then please do. But my good opinion cannot be so easily bought."

He frowned a little before he set his gift aside. He stood, before she could ask what he was about, he turned towards her and knelt before her. She gasped in shock, but he was not finished. He took hold of her hands and said, "my love, I am so sorry for how I treated you and for how I handled the situation. I humbly ask your forgiveness and I beg for the restoration of your good opinion."

The was a moment of sweet silence as Elizabeth felt all that it meant for her husband to come to her, and to come humbly before her. "I freely and heartily give you my forgiveness, and my good opinion of you was never at risk." She finished as they looked lovingly at one another. After a moment, she attempted to help him to his feet, but her strength was no match for his good humour and she found herself drawn into his embrace.

She laughed as he managed to draw her even closer to himself and they shared a loving embrace before she remembered that they had much to discuss. He reluctantly released her and returned to his place beside her. But he once again offered her the box, "please take it. I saw it and thought it would look beautiful on you."

She smiled and was amaze to see a beautiful, elegant diamond and emerald necklace. He certainly does not think my good opinion can be cheaply bought, she thought as she looked upon the most exquisite and intricate jewel she had ever owned.

"Thank you." She said as she took the hand that he had placed on her knee and kissed it.

"Where have you been?" She asked before she could become too distracted by the gift he had given her.

"Everywhere." He sighed before he stood once again and began pacing. "I was so angry. Has Georgiana told you her story?"

"Yes."

"I could not sleep. To hear such a story, what she must have been going through. But she should have come to us. I kept thinking of what could be done. In anger, I rode to Hykeham House, I scarcely knew what time it was, or what I intended to do. I just sat there. Then I made my way to Hyde Park when I could not think of a solution I could live with.

"Then I could not stop thinking. I thought about my decision to increase her dowry. Of everything we had been through. Of Wickham. Of how I keep failing to do my duty to her.

"In truth, I knew nothing about Lord Potters and I made no attempt to really know him; to ascertain if he was worthy of her. It was then I started riding. I was in Potters Bar before I knew what I was about, and I had to remain for my horse to rest before I returned. I cannot, I will not give her to him." He finished and she could not hide her displeasure.

"Well," she began a little peeved, "whilst you were out riding, I was thinking about what could be done and it may surprise you to know, I a have plan."

"I am sorry, my love. I should have stayed." He gently replied as he once again returned to her.

"Yes, you should have, and as to failing Georgiana, you have not. This predicament is as much her fault as anyone else's. There is enough blame to satisfy everyone."

She then told him of her plan to prevent the spread of this scandal and to ensure the restoration of Georgiana's respectability. He wondered if her plan would be effective, as with such things that were heavily reliant on the behaviour of others there could be no certainty in its success. He smiled as she narrated all that she had said and done throughout the day. But his look of admiration disappeared as she related what Lord Cromford had done.

She watched as he grounded his teeth as she concluded that Lord Cromford must be brought to heel, that he should have no right to determine the course of any of their lives. Fitzwilliam would have left immediately to see to his sister, but she held onto him as she informed him that the girls were no doubt already asleep.

Their reunion soon progressed into the sweeter and more intimate aspects, as the Darcys enjoyed the age-old benefit of quarrelling with a beloved spouse.

* * *

The days following The Brayfords' Ball had been understandably busy for Elizabeth. It was unfortunate that some of those whom the Darcys could count as friends had still not arrived in town for the season. But those friends who were in London had proven themselves to be true friends. Although the spinsters and vipers of the ton were still unwilling to release their hooks from the gossip surrounding the events of the ball, they were at least mindful of the company they were amongst before they shared their opinion of Georgiana's behaviour. Elizabeth and her friends had ensured that many amongst the ton were beginning to question Lord Potters' behaviour on that faithful night. Indeed, many mothers had admitted that they would not have wanted their sons to act in such a manner, and a few suitors had assured their beau's that they would not behave as such.

But Elizabeth was not satisfied. Indeed, she would not be until Georgiana's good reputation was restored to her. To that end, Elizabeth arrived at Northwick House a day after Lord and Lady Northwick had arrived in town.

Her Grace the Duchess of Northwick was Fitzwilliam's paternal aunt. She was just as formidable as Fitzwilliam's other aunts, but it was clear that she had a greater affection for her niece and nephew and she was just as frank in showing her affection as Lady Catherine was in showing her displeasure.

She was a sweet Lady, who strangely brought to mind what Elizabeth's own mother would have been like if she had a bit more sense and if Mrs Bennet had not been so discriminating with her affections.

"Georgiana has caused a scandal," Aunt Margaret began once tea had been served.

"Georgiana refused the hand of a gentleman, whom it would seem his devoid of proper manners." Elizabeth countered.

"Hmm…as true as that may be. The result is still the same."

"I intend to change that."

"I am glad to hear that, for I would hate to see my niece to have to marry a gentleman devoid of proper manners."

Elizabeth then proceeded to inform her of her intentions and the assistance she would require from The Northwicks and those within their influence.

"To think my nephew once told me he married a simple country lady." Aunt Margaret observed as she looked upon her niece with pride.

Elizabeth laughed, "I do not think Fitzwilliam knows who he married."

"They never do."

"So, we can be assured of your attendance at The Norman's Ball?"

"Yes, you may count on it. Are you planning on assigning Georgiana's sets?"

"No, I will leave it to the gentlemen to fight over her hand. But I know that my husband has already reserved the first set."

Elizabeth remained with Lady Northwick to discuss their plans for the season, and Lady Constance's (Lady Northwick's daughter) upcoming wedding before she took her leave to see to her remaining errands for the day.

* * *

Darcy did not only have to humble himself before his wife, he had to come humbly before his sisters to seek their forgiveness and he promptly did so. When he found them in the breakfast room the next morning, he sought their forgiveness and they both graciously gave it to him. One after the other Georgiana and Catherine came to embrace him, and he was able to reassure them that they would not find themselves forever bound to men like Lord Potters.

As the rest of his family went about their business, Darcy was left wondering what he should be doing with regards to the situation. He wondered what action, if any, he should take against Lord Potters. For he could hardly call out Lord Potters for having an indiscreet mistress and he had missed his opportunity to take Lord Potters to task for his behaviour at the ball. He had been considering the situation when Cromford charged into his study followed closely by his peeved butler.

"Lord Cromford to see you, sir," Johnson said deliberately before excusing himself a little abruptly. The pique of his otherwise collected butler managed to reduce a little of Darcy's displeasure at his cousin's appearance. Although he knew it to be irrational to hold his cousin accountable for Lord Potters' behaviour, Darcy still felt a measure of anger at his cousin. Anger, that was compounded when he considered Cromford's behaviour yesterday.

"You had better keep your women in check, Darcy. I…" Cromford began not caring to observe Darcy's stern frown.

"...And you had better watch your words, Cromford." Darcy interrupted.

"This is a bloody mess," Cromford huffed as he took the seat across from Darcy.

"Georgiana did nothing wrong." Darcy simply replied borrowing his wife's words.

"Argh!" Cromford growled inarticulately before he was out of his chair once again. "I see you have been speaking to your wife," Cromford continued when Darcy remained silent.

"And I hear that you spoke to her yesterday. Never lay a hand on anyone under my roof again, Cromford!" Darcy growled.

"I apologise for my behaviour yesterday," Cromford responded when he finally registered Darcy's ill humour.

"And never disrespect my wife again!"

"I apologise."

They stared stiffly at one another for a time before Darcy nodded his begrudging acceptance of Cromford's apology.

"You will apologise to Georgiana," Darcy stated.

Lord Cromford stared incredulously for a moment, before he conceded, "I will apologise to Georgiana."

"How do you hope to repair this?" Cromford began again after a moment of tense silence. "Lord Potters and indeed Lord Hykeham might be placated with an apology."

Darcy released a sharp laugh. "And here I was wondering if I had just cause to run him through, and you want me to apologise."

"Surely you can understand the reality of the situation."

"I do understand the reality of the situation. I had become complacent. I allowed a man with no actual understanding of what it means to be a gentleman to think himself somehow worthy to hold my sister's gloved hands. Let alone believe he was somehow worthy of her hand in marriage. The reality is that I have failed. So immensely failed to have allowed that same useless excuse to bring her respectability into question, without challenging his false claims to gentility.

"I blame only myself. So, I am not seeking to appease or placate the Hykeham family. I consign them to the devil."

"Surely you realise that Georgiana must marry?"

"And she will. But not unequally and certainly not to further your ambitions." Darcy concluded getting to the heart of the matter.

It sickened him that even now, his cousin sort only his own political gain. Politics! – he despised it.

"I think you will find that Georgiana does not have a choice."

"She is a Darcy; she is spoilt for choices. I will remind you, cousin. You have no authority here. Do not stand against me or my family. It will not end well for you."

The tension returned in amplified proportions as contention saturated the air. After a moment, Lord Cromford left without offering his apologies to Georgiana.


	7. I'll Stand By You

I'll Stand By You

Chapter 6

Elizabeth took a deep breath and the warm honeysuckle scent of her daughter's curls tantalised her nostrils as she drew Evelina even closer to her body.

"Mama." Evelina cried in protest as she readjusted herself into a more comfortable position on her mother's lap.

Elizabeth smiled; the maternal stirrings of her heart had caused her to invade the sanctum of the nursery so early in the morning so that she might be closer to her daughter.

The second anniversary of Evy's birth was fast approaching. For a time, the commotion surrounding Georgiana's actions had pulled her attention from the upcoming momentous event. But now that the dust was settling, and with The Norman's Ball tonight, Elizabeth hoped that the whole situation would finally be put to rest.

Elizabeth had chosen to break her fast with Evelina, instead of the rest of their family, but Elizabeth's presence had proven to be too much of a distraction – especially with Evelina's capricious eating habits. So, in an effort to encourage some progress with her meal, Elizabeth had invited her daughter to finish the rest of her meal on her mother's lap. However, with her daughter in such close proximity, Elizabeth found it hard to keep her emotions at bay as she marvelled at every single detail of her little girl.

Evelina was the perfect mix of both her parents, in both looks and temperament. Although from a cursory glance a stranger might conclude that the little girl was set in her mother's image; yet careful observation showed that she had her father's eyes, his dark curls and his straight regal nose.

As for her temperament, that was entirely dependent on the situation she found herself in. Evelina could be just as vivacious as her mother in one moment, then shy and reserved in another. Despite the fluidity of her moods, it was already clear for all to see that Evelina was a kind sweet little girl who, with all things being equal, would grow up to be a credit to her mother.

"All done Mama." Evelina proudly declared and Elizabeth had to feign a frown. Evelina had simply taken bites out of each of the offerings on her plate, rather than finish the whole thing.

Perhaps they were supplying her with too many choices, Elizabeth thought as she picked up the half-eaten sausage, "one more bite," she encouraged and smiled as Evelina dutifully complied.

Elizabeth looked on lovingly; admiring even the simple act of chewing, when a footman disturbed their peace.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Charlie began.

"What is it?"

"Mr Darcy requests your presence in his study ma'am."

"Very well."

"Mama will be right back," Elizabeth said and kissed Evelina's cheek before she set her on her feet and went to see to her husband.

"Close your eyes," Fitzwilliam instructed as soon as she entered his study.

She frowned and folded her arms, "why?"

"Do as I say." He whispered lovingly as his lips grazed her cheek. She held her look of mock displeasure a second longer before she complied.

"Open up." He seductively commanded, and she tried not to smile as she followed his instructions. He waited a second before he brought a cup to her lips and with great care, she took a sip of what he offered. Her nose registered the rich, pungent odour before the sweet warm luxurious texture overpowered her mouth.

"Chocolate!" She laughed as she opened her eyes.

With the war in France and the attacks being mounted on merchant ships as they crossed the channel, such luxuries had become luxuries even for the rich. Where and how her husband had acquired such a gift was a secret she was sure he would guard closely. But it mattered not; he had gotten it for her, and she kissed him for it.

When she pulled back from their kiss, she noticed a tray with more hot chocolate waiting invitingly by the fire. He asked her to join him, and she smiled in response.

"If we were good parents or good siblings we would share this gift," she said laughing as he collected her hand and pulled her towards the chaise.

"I am sharing with you, and I find that satisfies any obligations I may have."

"Oh," Elizabeth laughed, "so it is only out of obligation you have invited me here."

"No, my love. I am sharing with you because…well, how could I do otherwise? There is no one I would rather share everything with."

That earned him another kiss. She wrapped herself in his arms and they enjoyed the luxury of the warm office fire as they shared anything and everything; simply enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Elizabeth had just finished a letter to her father when a knock on her door stilled her hands as she was about to sign the letter. She was informed of Lady Durham's arrival and straight away Elizabeth stood to follow her overly indulgent Butler. Her excitement radiated from her as she entered the drawing room and fell into her friend's loving embrace.

They talked and laughed at the same time – equally determined to show their delight.

"Where is little Eliza? Did she not accompany you?" Elizabeth asked once they finally remembered decorum.

"She did," Amelia laughed, "but she was too eager to see her friend, so I sent her with her nurse to the nursery.

Elizabeth smiled, "If I had known you would be returning to town so early I would have told Evy to expect her friend. Although perhaps it is for the best; I do not think Evelina would have been able to contain her excitement"

"We arrived in London yesterday." Amelia smiled as the ladies took their seats next to one another on the chaise. "I hear that Georgiana has caused a scandal," Amelia began with an indulgent smile. "Mama wasted no time in coming to tell me of the latest gossip in town.

"Yes, unfortunately, there was a slight issue, but I have every hope that it will all be resolved by tonight. To that end, will you be attending tonight's ball?"

Amelia frowned and her eyes drained of all its delight, as she watched their intertwined fingers. "Yes, I will be," she answered after a heavy pause. "Lord Durham as returned from Scotland.

"It would seem his time in Scotland was not without some benefits." Amelia stood and gracefully walked the length of the room. The heaviness in her voice caused Elizabeth's heart to beat faster as her mind raced – she could not imagine all the mischief Lord Durham could have caused after such a long absence.

"Mama, informs me that whilst my husband was in Scotland he made a most fortunate alliance. The Duke of Clarence and the Duke of Cumberland were also invited to stay at Dumfries for a short time, and it would seem my husband's natural charm and open manners met with their approval. So, as you can imagine Mama wasted no time in coming to congratulate me. There is even some talk of my being introduced to the Princes and possibly even the Regent."

The hollowness of Amelia's voice left no doubt of the despair she felt, and Elizabeth understood why her friend despaired over what others would be in raptures over. The Princes' company were greatly sought after by those seeking wealth, status and a reputation. But not by those who wanted their character to be found above reproach. Not by those who desired respectability beyond name and fortune.

Lord Durham's acceptance into that notorious circle meant a seal of approval was stamped upon such behaviours that could only break his wife's fragile heart. Everybody knew of the more licentious behaviours perpetrated by the Princes, but very few truly condemned it. Most members of the Ton merely exclaimed in disgust, whilst in the same breath, they panted after the acceptance of their promiscuous Princes.

With nothing to say that could possibly comfort her friend, Elizabeth stood to embrace Amelia as her friend's lips quivered under the weight of her hurt and distress.

"My husband has requested my presence tonight at The Norman's Ball. Although for what reason, I could not say. I expected him to send me to the country, for I know he returned from Scotland with his mistress." She sighed. "Truth be told, it would be no hardship to return to the estate. In fact, I would prefer it. It would spare me from witnessing my own humiliation." A single tear rolled down Amelia's cheek and Elizabeth wiped it away. "But I am at his disposal," Amelia whispered; the resignation in her voice was heart breaking to hear.

When no more tears followed, Elizabeth suggested that they retire to the nursery – hoping that the innocent joys of the children might distract Amelia from her despair.

James was brought down and cooed over and Elizabeth watched and smiled as Amelia attempted to give all four children her undivided attention. When the dogs joined in the fun, Elizabeth could not help but question the injustice of the world – that such a deserving woman was unappreciated by her undeserving husband.

* * *

The daylight had finally taken its bow, and as the evening approached, the nerves that had been simmering in the background had finally seized centre stage.

Despite Elizabeth's best intentions, the day had not been the calm quiet event she had hoped for. Jane and little Robert had arrived shortly after Elizabeth and Amelia had gathered with the children in the nursery, and it did not take long for Elizabeth to realise that five children could still overpower four nurses, three mothers, two aunts and one governess.

The noise was so disruptive that Fitzwilliam had to rise from his study to strongly suggest that the children be taken on a much-needed walk. Their excursion to the park did manage to temper the children's exuberance, but it also wore out the accompanying ladies. So much so that Elizabeth's suggestion to forgo refreshments in favour of rest was heartily accepted.

Of course, her sleep was interrupted. However, the small reprieve she received was greatly appreciated.

Yet as she stared at her reflection one more time, Elizabeth wished she had slept a little longer. Despite the combined efforts of her maid and her attire, she looked tired. She was tired. As she continued to stare, her composure slipped further and further from her grasp. So, although there was not a hair out of place, and even though she wore an elegant dress to match the exquisite necklace Fitzwilliam had recently given her, she was not impressed. Her overly critical eye could not miss the slump of her shoulders, the lines on her face, nor the fullness of her figure.

Elizabeth was not vain. Well, she was not very vain. Years of being compared to her more classically beautiful elder sister had robbed her of much of her vanity; whilst feeding her pride in the superiority of her wit and mind.

Before marriage and motherhood, she had been blessed with a light and pleasing figure; spared from being childlike by curves that were accentuated by her slender figure. Elizabeth had learned to appreciate the appeal of her figure, for although she did not have Jane's height she was not plump.

Yet her first child had filled her thighs and rounded her hips. Unexpected widowhood had done a great deal to remove more than the extra weight she had gained whilst she had carried Philip. But after her second and third child, nature refused to be merciful on her figure. A kind mind would observe that Elizabeth merely had a fuller figure. But a cruel mind would call her plump, and unfortunately, there were many cruel minds about.

Elizabeth straightened her shoulders and took three deep breaths as she tried to set aside her vanity. But confidence was hard to retrieve when her mind insisted on comparing herself to Lady Tritton, her husband's (alleged), previous mistress. For although she had not met the lady, Elizabeth had already assigned to her the most desirable attributes a woman could possess. She knew it would have been easier to simply ask Fitzwilliam for the truth, but she feared the truth just as much as she was discomforted by her mind's image of the Lady, so the matter was, once again, set aside.

Picking up the other velvet pouch she had brought out for the evening, Elizabeth left her vanity in her room and made her way to Georgiana's room. She opened the door to find Kitty and Georgiana in cheerful companionship.

"What have we here?" Elizabeth asked with delight as she watched Kitty placing pins in Georgiana's hair. Both of the girls were dressed, but not quite presentable. Kitty was applying the finishing touches to Georgiana's hair, whilst Kitty's dark blond locks flowed freely down her shoulders.

"Kitty is attempting to remove my scalp." Georgiana quipped as she flinched when Kitty secured the last pin.

"Oh, do sit still!" Kitty cried. "You do not have Lizzy's curls so we have to ensure your hair doesn't unravel tonight. We would not want to cause any more of a scandal, would we?" The laughter in Kitty's voice dispelled any censure her word might have implied.

"Yes, we would not want undue attention tonight," Elizabeth said, stepping in to observe the finish work. "To that end, I would want you to wear this." Elizabeth smiled as she brought out an intricate ruby and diamond necklace from its pouch."

"I thought you wanted no undue attention being drawn to Georgiana." Kitty laughed as they observed Elizabeth as she straightened all the connected stones unto Georgiana's flesh.

"Yes, I would not condone anyone drawing any undue attention to themselves. But this is very much Georgiana's due. It belonged to Lady Anne Darcy." Elizabeth declared and Georgiana gasped in shock. "It is part of the jewellery you will receive when you marry. However, I believe there is no better way for you and everyone else to remember just who you are.

"It was a gift from your father to your mother; given after your brother was born. It was designed and made by Rundell and Bridge, the current royal jewellers. It is something you should wear with pride; not for the wealth it signifies, but for the name it bears. A name _you_ bear." She lifted up the young lady's chin then continued, "your mother would be very proud of the lady you have become, Georgiana."

"I wish I could know more about her," Georgiana observed longingly as she delicately stroked the gift, and Elizabeth frowned; Fitzwilliam had not done well in refusing to share his memories of his mother.

When Kitty replaced Georgiana in the seat by the vanity, Elizabeth began. "So much will be expected from us tonight. Too much attention will be paid to our every word and action. But nothing new is required from any of you. You are both ladies of quality and all you have to do tonight is exhibit that; let me handle the rest.

"Georgiana, you are not to stand alone at any point tonight. Should you be without a partner for any set – which I doubt will happen. You are to make your way to myself, your brother, Jane, Kitty or Amelia. You are not called to curry the favour of everyone you meet tonight. Use your good judgment and try to enjoy The Ball."

"Have you heard from Lydia?" Elizabeth remembered to ask on her way out.

"Not recently," Kitty responded as she handed a pin to Georgiana.

"I received a rather curious letter from her, and I am afraid she is at odds with me. Although I cannot fathom why." Elizabeth frowned.

"Does Lydia ever really need a reason to be at odds with someone," Kitty replied her voice a little tense.

"It would seem that I am not the only one she is at odds with," Elizabeth observed as she searched Kitty's face.

" _I_ am at odds with her," Kitty stated, "All she ever writes about is her dear Captain. It would do well for her to remember that not all servicemen have returned safe and sound from the continent."

"Oh, Kitty…"

"What does Lydia say that makes you believe she is at odds with you?" Georgiana asked before Elizabeth could ask any questions about the nature of Kitty's feelings for The Colonel and his prolonged absence.

"Well, she accuses me of writing to her husband," Elizabeth said as she stepped back into Georgiana's room.

"Oh! Why anyone would write to him I cannot imagine. He is such a cold gentleman." Kitty declared.

"Kitty!" Elizabeth and Georgiana exclaimed in unison.

"Well, it was not so much the idea that I had written to him that is causing the issue. But Lydia believes I have broken her confidence. She asked for some money a few weeks ago, and now she believes that I informed her husband of her request for funds. Has she made any requests for money from either of you?"

"Yes." They both replied.

"And did you give her?"

"Yes."

"A few bank notes."

"And did either of you inform her husband that she had asked?"

"No." They replied together again.

"Hmm." Elizabeth considered that if Lydia had made entreaties to Kitty and Georgiana, then she must have made a similar request to the rest of their family. It was anyone's guess who had written to Captain Lawson.

Although Elizabeth did have to wonder why Lydia seemed to be in desperate need of funds that she would beggar herself to her family. But there was no time to consider the matter further. Elizabeth quickly reminded the girls of all that she had instructed and once they had given their assurances that her words had been heeded, Elizabeth left them to finish their preparations for the night.

* * *

Despite the words of comfort and encouragement she had given the girls, Elizabeth could not be comforted nor was she encouraged. She knew that the greater burden to delight all and sundry fell on her shoulders. She was the playwright of the play they were about to perform before all of society. It was her duty to ensure that their audience not only enjoyed the play, but that the underlining message of her play was understood by the audience to her satisfaction. It was, indeed, a heavy task; for she loath to perform to strangers.

When they finally arrived at what would be their stage, they paid their dues to their patrons, then Elizabeth went in search of the various actors that would perform in her play. Once it was determined that they were all present and accounted for. Elizabeth took what fortification she could as she attempted to gather herself. It was quite foreign for her to be plagued with nervous complaints, and she almost wished she could ask for her mother's smelling salts to determine if they were of any help at all. The thought of her mother and the memories that ensued brought a smile to Elizabeth's face and surprisingly calmed her nerves, as the rising of the orchestra signalled that the play was about to begin.

The curtains rose and Fitzwilliam stepped forward to lead his sister in the first dance of the night. The audience had not been silent as Elizabeth had made the final preparations for the night, and grumblings could be heard amongst the crowd. Many, it would seem, had come determined to be displeased. As the first dance commenced she heard many snide comments that her play showed them nothing new. They expected Fitzwilliam to dance with his sister, but it was yet to be seen if anyone else would.

The few perceptive souls had observed the status of the actors she had employed for the night and were able to discern the natural conclusion of her play, as well as the message she was trying to portray. But after the end of the second half an hour of the first set, Elizabeth had yet to win the hearts and minds of her audience and they had no trouble voicing their beliefs that she never would.

Uncle Henry had won the honour of escorting Georgiana in the second set, so when the music began again the audience was slightly surprised to see the 7th Earl of Matlock leading his niece in the dance. It had been rumoured that the events of the last ball had caused an altercation between the Darcy family and the Matlock family, but here before them was the incontrovertible proof that that was not the case; for why else would the Earl of Matlock show his support for his niece and her actions?

Then came Lord Daley, Georgiana's paternal uncle. Lord Daley had earned his honorary title, after many years of faithful service to the crown as one of England's most honourable judge. As he took his niece's hand for the third set, Elizabeth could see that she had the attention of her audience.

But during a brief intermission, an emboldened Lady Hykeham took the opportunity to speak out against Elizabeth's play, as she attempted to remind the audience of the narrative Elizabeth was trying to dispel.

But instead of refuting Lady Hykeham's words, Elizabeth held her peace and smiled mischievously as the music signalled the end of the intermission and the beginning of the second act. Elizabeth's smile widened as she heard the gasps and saw the shock on the faces of her audience as His Grace the Duke of Northwick led his niece in the fourth set. She watched as their shock widened as the dignified Duke deigned to lavish love and attention on his niece for all to see. Such public display of acceptance and approval was something that was rarely seen amongst the _ton_ and so it was fearsome to behold.

Elizabeth watched proudly as her audience waited with bated breaths; waiting to see what would happen next. The Marquess of Birchwood, Georgiana's cousin, came to claim the fifth set and just when her audience believed Elizabeth was through, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam made a show of speaking to the extra actors that had been brought in for the night should they be needed. Many of them were titled, all of them influential and willing to show their support.

When Lord Birchwood returned Georgiana to them, it was Elizabeth's turn to hold her breath. Her heart pounded in her chest as she cast her fifty-thousand pound bet and waited to see who would dare call it. This was the moment. This was the gamble. It would either echo her message for all to hear or cost her the attention of her audience and subject her play to the ridicule of the harshest critic.

The stage was silent. The audience was silent. It was as though everyone waited to see what would happen next.

Then as though he was guided by a heavenly host singing; holy, holy, holy. The 2nd Earl of Cumbridge (the son of Lord FitzRoy, the bastard Prince), a gentleman beyond the Darcys' influence, came forward parting the crowd and asked for Georgiana's hand for the sixth set.

Elizabeth released the breath she held and the curtains fell.

When the Viscount of Hartsolme, another gentleman beyond the Darcys' influence, requested Georgiana's hand for the seven set, Elizabeth was content to consider her play a success. It was now left to her to ensure that the subtle message she had been trying to relay was well understood. The message was simple; the Darcys were an ancient well-connected family who could trace their origins in England all the way to the 11th Century, and so they could not easily be disregarded.

As she circulated amongst the gathered guests, Elizabeth received great joy from seeing the fruits of her labour, and when Lord Hykeham silenced his wife, Elizabeth made a gracious bow to the lady as though she could hear the ovations of the adoring crowd.

With her play now concluded, Elizabeth was able to turn her attention to other matters. Before the beginning of the night, Elizabeth had quickly gone to greet her friend. Amelia was all that was exquisite, yet her armour was well worn.

She had smiled with grace and some strength as she assured Elizabeth that she was well and would continue to be so no matter what happened. She could not escape meeting Lord Durham, but Elizabeth's shallow curtsy was very forced indeed.

As Elizabeth made her way to Amelia, she spotted Georgiana standing beside her scowling brother as a group of dandies encircled them. As each of them tried to make themselves known to Georgiana's fifty thousand pounds and her excellent connections.

Elizabeth stopped and laid a calming hand on her husband's tense arm, before letting it slip that the Darcys would be leaving the ball early. Immediately the dandies began falling over one another in an attempt to secure a set with Georgiana. Elizabeth chuckled as Fitzwilliam's brow deepened, and Georgiana blushed to be the recipient of such attention.

With a mischievous smile, Elizabeth left her husband as he tried to settle the commotion she had created; whilst ensuring that no gentlemen met tomorrow at the field of honour, and continued her search of her dear friend.

She met Amelia with the usual sort and only the years of friendship enabled Elizabeth to detect her friend's distress as Lord Durham carried the burden of the conversation. With his usual charm, Lord Durham regaled the group with tales of his adventures in Scotland – never missing an opportunity to remind everyone of his new advantageous friendship, and that his wife and daughter had not been missed.

Out of respect for Lady Durham, a few people had tried to introduce another topic of conversation. The rumoured return of Lady Caroline Lamb from exile had garnered a lot of speculation and gossip. But when the orchestra began signalling the beginning of the dancing, Elizabeth felt the almost imperceptible release of Amelia's tension.

Elizabeth was just about to fabricate some reason why Amelia was needed elsewhere; far away from Lord Durham. When Mrs Norwood, a shrewish looking woman with cold dark eyes, said, "I hear congratulations are in order, Lord Durham." She paused to ensure she had everyone's attention, and Elizabeth observed the smile on Lord Durham's face that had once comforted her, but now caused her skin to itch.

"I understand that Lady Newland returned from Scotland with a son, the Honourable Michael Daniel FitzDurham. My congratulations, my lord." Mrs Norwood finished with a curtsy.

Elizabeth turned sharply as her friend gasped. But she could not turn fast enough. The blood drained from Amelia's face and Elizabeth quickly grasped her hand and held on tightly.

Elizabeth looked up in time to see the smirk Lord Durham gave to his wife. A dense fog of silence fell upon them as everyone watched the Durhams; waiting like vultures to see what fresh scandal awaited.

Lord Durham, with that malevolent smile that had previously deceived her, replied, "I thank you, my lady. We are greatly charmed by our dear boy. I am immensely proud of him."

The world could have stopped and no one would know, as everyone turned to see how Lady Durham would reply. Elizabeth could almost hear Amelia's heart pounding as her friend's hand shook within hers. When the shaking stopped Elizabeth's heart stopped with it, but Amelia with all the dignity she could contrive, said, "I congratulate you, Lord Durham, on the birth of your s..son." Then with a courage that defied expectation, she gave her husband a shallow curtsy.

Elizabeth's heart started beating fiercely as Lord Durham returned his wife's words with a short bow before he asked Mrs Norwood for her hand for the set that had been forming around them.

When Lord Durham stared pointedly at her before he excused himself, understanding fell upon her as though it was an ice-cold bucket of water. She was not the only one who had come tonight with a play to perform, and Elizabeth saw and understood the message he wanted to send.

Lord Durham was punishing his wife.

By bearing a son with another woman, he punished his wife. By giving his name to his bastard, he punished his wife. By telling his wife in the cruellest way possible, he punished his wife.

Elizabeth would later wonder if the play had not also been for her benefit, after all, it could not be a coincidence that Mrs Norwood had waited till Elizabeth was amongst their company to read from her lines. Lord Durham wanted Elizabeth to know that he was punishing his wife and that there was nothing Elizabeth could do to protect Amelia.

Once the dancing began again Elizabeth led Amelia to the closest quiet space she could find.

"Will you sit?" Elizabeth asked; she was still maintaining a firm hold of Amelia's hand.

"No. I do not have that luxury." Amelia whispered as they watched the news of Lord Durham's bastard son spread across the room. Everyone already knew that the Dowager Countess of Newland was Lord Durham's mistress. Her husband had died over two years ago, so there could be no question as to the boy's father. Yet tomorrow, all of London would know. Since Lord Durham had acknowledged the boy with his name, he would be spared any injury to his reputation. But instead, he would be praised for taking responsibility and acknowledging his bastard. After all, that was the mark of a gentleman; to take responsibility.

Tomorrow Lord Durham would be congratulated by many. Whilst Lady Durham would either be pitied or rebuked for the unforgivable sin of not bearing a son.

No, Amelia did not have the luxury of expressing pain or distress.

Elizabeth remained staunchly by her friend's side until she had to relinquish Amelia's hand to the most undeserving man the world had ever know. Her heart broke as Amelia held her head high and her cruel husband escorted her home.

 **A/N: Sorry for the very late post, this summer period has not been as smooth as I would like it to be. But I just want to say I also think Lord D. is a bastard! I don't like to promise HEA for anyone, but I promise Amelia will get her HEA. Please share your thoughts. Thanks**


	8. Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Chapter 7

The silence invaded Darcy's mind as the dream that had performed for his unconscious mind was snatched away – never to be remembered again. It was very quiet; unnaturally so. Despite his many complaints, there were days when Darcy wanted to wake up to the voices of his children as they played on his bed and body. The morning after The Norman's Ball was one such day.

Rising quickly, he turned to see that he was indeed all alone. He rose to his feet and went in search of her. There was only one place she could be; there was only one place that would give her any comfort today. He opened the door of the nursery to find her sitting with James as she stared at the sleeping baby. He knew she saw nothing; lost as she was in her thoughts.

"Lizzy," he whispered gently as he approached her. Her dress was loosened and her breast was exposed, he had no notion of how long she sat there. "Elizabeth," he tried again as he laid his hand on her shoulder. She started at the contact, and when she looked up to meet his concerned gaze, the tears that had pooled around her eyes fell onto her cheeks.

"Come back to bed." He urged softly.

He gently collected the baby and after returning him to his cradle. He collected his wife, he tied the strings of her dress and walked her back to their room. He pulled back the curtains of their bed, and when he helped her back into it, he laid the blankets over her.

Her despair and anguish were difficult to behold, and as he stroked her hair, a feeling of powerlessness engulfed him. After a moment's thought, he joined her on their bed and held her once again as she cried herself to sleep.

News of Lord Durham's bastard son had spread through the guests of yesterday's ball. When it had eventually reached Darcy and his companions, Lady Durham was already being rebuked for her husband's infidelity. Darcy wasted no time in excusing himself in search of his wife. When he found her, she was all alone. Her face and stance cried out in anger and despair. When he discreetly took hold of her hand it was to comfort and restrain her. She searched his face, somehow discerning what he was trying to say. There was no way she could come to her friend's defence; their actions had to be above reproach for Georgiana's sake. For all their sakes.

So, Elizabeth had smiled as she tried to deflect all the vultures who came seeking her particular insight to the destruction of the Durham's marriage. He watched as she smiled when she wanted to scream, and laughed when she wanted to cry.

She leaned heavily on him when they could finally bring the evening to a close, and when they were finally allowed the privacy of their carriage, her anguished burst forth. She cried and he held her. In lieu of words of comfort, he held her from the carriage to their room and for much of the night.

When Elizabeth finally returned to sleep, it was left to Darcy to see to the day. Much of the morning had already being wasted in sleep. But Darcy arose to see to the needs of the rest of his family. He reassured Kitty and Georgiana that all was well, he ensured that Evelina had eaten a good portion of her breakfast and that Philip was settled with Mrs Hopkins for the morning.

He had just broken his fast when Mr Johnson came to inform him that Lord Hykeham and Lord Potters sought an audience with him. Before the news of Lord Durham's extramarital misadventures, the Darcys had concluded that the ball had been a resounding success. Not only had Georgiana's reputation been restored untarnished, Lord Hykeham and his son had been given a taste of what it meant to have the weight of the Darcy family and its connections against them. Darcy had expected these gentlemen to call on him. He had expected them to do so at the earliest possible time, and he knew how it would end.

Unwilling to postponed distasteful things, Darcy arose from the morning room, to await the gentlemen in his office. When they entered, he offered them a seat and nothing more.

"We apologise for arriving so early in the day," Lord Hykeham began once it was clear that Darcy was not willing to pretend to be a gracious host to unwanted guests. "But the seriousness of this situation must be our excuse."

Darcy held his severe look as he stared at the younger man for a second longer before he acknowledged that Lord Hykeham could continue. "This tiff between our families has gone on long enough. But such is the way when women are allowed the run of things. I think it high time the men, the heads, of our respective families met and settled things.

"The Darcys and The Hykehams have been friends and neighbours for centuries," Lord Hykeham continued when the severe look of his host remained unchanged. "In fact, your father met Lady Anne in Lincolnshire, at one of my mother's many soirees. I am sure he has told you the story of their introduction. We, your father and I, enjoyed a mutually beneficial friendship, and it was that friendship I considered when I encouraged my son towards your sister. Although she has no title, she comes from a family that was highly esteemed by my family.

"Now I want you to know, Darcy, I have spoken to my son. I too find his previous behaviour, with respect to Miss Darcy, wanting. But such…squabbles should not be allowed to undo _centuries_ of friendship and cordiality.

"And so, I have come to you. I am shocked that things were allowed to get this far, but as I said previously, women have a way of compounding such issues. But I have come here with my son to offer our apologies for the miscommunication on our part that has led to this…riff. With the hope that the cordial relationship our families one shared might be restored, and further cemented by closer ties."

Lord Hykeham was very proud of his speech; it was clear to everyone present that he was very proud. But as Darcy relaxed his stiff jaw, he tried to think of the most gentlemanly way in which he could cast these men out of his house.

"I would like to offer my apologies, gentleman," Darcy began and he watched as surprise spread across Lord Potters' face. "I have been ineffective as a guardian. I have apologised to my wife and sisters and I have promised to do better. I now apologise to you, gentlemen. For it was careless of me, the most criminal sort of negligence to have allowed your worthless excuse for a son to think himself somehow worthy of my sister's attention."

"See here sir!" Lord Hykeham shouted once he grasped what Darcy had said.

"How dear you!" Lord Potters joined in.

But Darcy merely raised his hand to silence them. "Gentlemen I do not have the time to waste with useless exclamations of insult. _You_ have had your say Lord Hykeham, let me have mine. Let me be abundantly clear Lord Potters. I was ineffectual before. I acted in a manner unbefitting of a Darcy. But rest assured that if _you_ EVER do anything that threatens my sisters or their reputations I will meet that challenge of the Darcy honour on the field of honour. Make no mistake of that.

"However, it is not in my nature to bear private matters for public consumption. So, for the sake of centuries of neighbourly conduct, we will henceforth meet as indifferent acquaintances do. But please cast from your minds' the foolish misconception of closer ties between our two families and accept the gracious offer of some acknowledgement by the Darcy family, because as you saw last night, we are prepared to call on dear friends and family on this issue.

"I think we are done here, gentlemen." Darcy finished as he rose from his seat. The two gentlemen had no choice but to do likewise.

"Oh, and a word to the wise, the next time you attempt a courtship, Lord Potters, do keep your mistress in check." The look of stern disapproval on Lord Potters' and Lord Hykeham's face gave way to shock and confusion. But Darcy offered no explanation as he instructed the nearby footman to show the gentlemen out.

* * *

Darcy had just settled down to see to his letters of business when his peace was once again disturbed. This time by an unexpected visitor.

"Uncle Henry," Darcy exclaimed in surprise, his uncle was not usually one to vex his butler by coming in unannounced. He smiled when Mr Johnson still announced his uncle's presence. "What can I do for you, uncle?"

"I came to congratulate you and your wife on the success of last night's ball." Uncle Henry began once he finally took the seat Lord Hykeham had vacated.

"You already did so." Darcy murmured as he went about serving a drink for himself and his uncle.

"Yes, well. It was an ingenious idea and is deserving of much admiration."

"Hmm. Well, I will be sure to pass on your congratulations to my wife." Darcy said as he matched his uncle's piercing gaze.

"Very well, I have not come simply just to congratulate you." Lord Matlock set aside his glass and stood. He walked towards the fire, then towards the bookcase against the wall, and then returned to stand behind his vacant chair. "There were some who wondered last night why Cromford was not seen dancing with Georgiana." Lord Matlock finally began.

"Well that is easy to answer; Cromford did not ask Georgiana for her hand in a set."

"Would she have agreed, if he had?"

Darcy's jaw stiffened. "We will never know, for he never asked."

Lord Matlock sighed before taking his seat. "Last night was a spectacular show of strength. Not just the strength of the Darcy family but the matchless strength of our combined families. That is a rarity amongst the first circle. For although we marry amongst ourselves, seldom do we ensure that the bonds of unity are maintained. All too often scandals or looming poverty always manages to loosen these ties."

"Or the grasping of others. That too can dissolve the bonds of unity within a family."

"Yes." Lord Matlock begrudgingly admitted. "But last night we showed that we are connected, not just in name. But willing to show support for one another when it was required. Yet, Cromford was not there. _That_ has the ability to send an even stronger message."

"Again, I wonder at your coming to me, uncle. There is one established way a gentleman may secure a set with a lady; he must ask her. Cromford did not, and there was nothing _I_ could have done about the issue."

"I know that there is a disagreement between you and my son," Lord Matlock began and Darcy held his peace. "Cromford over stepped. He admits that. With the heavy weight he currently bears – well, he is in need of every support he can get. Even when he is too proud to ask for it. I hope you have not withdrawn your support."

Darcy released a deep sigh. Truth be told, he did want to use Cromford's actions as a reason to withdraw his support. However, it could not be so simple. He was an honourable gentleman.

"I have no intention of withdrawing my support, uncle. I have given my word that I will support my cousin this parliamentary season, and I am a man of my word. But I will insist on an apology from my cousin. I intend to deal honourably with my cousin, and I expect him to do likewise." Left unsaid was the fact that once this parliamentary season was over, Darcy had no intention of aligning himself with his cousin or his views ever again.

With the issue laid to rest, Lord Matlock thanked his nephew and gave his drink some attention. They then talked of consequential and inconsequential things before Lord Matlock took his leave with the promise to inform Cromford of Darcy's requirements. There was no hope of Darcy regaining the interest in his matters of business, so he left his study in search of his family.

Elizabeth was attending to her toilette, and he judged it better to allow her to do so in peace, so he left her apartments and went in search of their children. He found Philip and Evelina enjoying a light lunch. When they asked for their mother, he soothed their worries over her absence from their daily ritual by joining them. He was a poor substitute. But when they were done with their meal, Darcy thought it a good time to keep an appointment he had been postponing since their arrival in London.

It took longer than he had expected to say goodbye to his daughter – for Evelina could not fathom why she was not included– and for him and Philip to be ready, in the carriage and on their way.

Philip could not contain his excitement, and as usual the more excited he became the faster he spoke. By the time the carriage had left the courtyard, Philip had made several guesses as to where he and his father would be going. Darcy watched, amused, as Philip convinced himself that they were headed for The Bullock's Museum.

The Egyptian Hall had provided endless hours of entertainment for members of the _ton_ when it had opened last year. The Museum of Natural Curiosities had housed many exotic animals, as well as splendid works of art and could provide amusement to children and adults alike. It was rather surprising that Philip had remembered the museum. For Elizabeth's impending confinement had limited their enjoyment of the Hall. Yet, it seemed that not only did Philip enjoy the visit, it was going to be the highlight of Philip's stay in London. Such was his excitement at the mere thought of going, that Darcy felt a little sad that that was not to be their destination.

"I am sorry to disappoint," Darcy began when Philip stopped speaking long enough to draw breath, "we will not be going to the Egyptian Hall today."

"Oh." Philip's countenance fell in disappointment, although he tried mightily to hide it. "It is just as well, I would not want Mama and Evelina to miss it. Evy would love to see a giraffe."

"Yes, she would. Although I think a rhino might scare her." Darcy chimed in, his heart softened by his dear boy's consideration of others.

For the rest of their short journey, they talked of all the things that could possibly scare and excite the members of their family. So, by the time they had reached their destination, Philip still did not know where they were going.

Mr Ollivander's Knack Shop was Darcy's favourite toy shop as a child. It had been the first place he had visited after Elizabeth had accepted his hand in marriage, and as Darcy walked with his son into the shop, he smiled as Philip's excitement radiated from him. Before Philip could go in search of the first thing that caught his eyes, Darcy laid a calming hand on his son's shoulder. With a slight grip, Darcy directed Philip to the section of the shop where the dolls were laid on display.

"Can you tell me why we are here?" Darcy asked quietly, mindful of the fact that, excluding the proprietor, he was the only gentleman present in the shop.

"It is Evy's birthday soon," Philip answered – resisting the urged to turn to the assembled wooden military men on display nearby.

"Yes. It will be your sister's birthday soon. But as you can imagine there is a more specific reason why we are in search of dolls today." Philip dropped his head, and Darcy resisted the urge to pat his shoulder. "I think it is only fitting that you gift your sister with a replacement for Maria."

When Philip nodded his head, Darcy lifted his chin, "I hope this new doll, or indeed any of the other dolls in your sister's possession, will not meet the same fate as Maria." Philip shook his head.

"Son, you must be mindful never to be so provoked. A gentleman does not respond in anger and certainly not to his sister."

"Yes, Papa," Philip whispered solemnly, he truly felt every word of chastisement.

They remained in the shop for a short time. It was small work to pick a suitable replacement for Maria and with that duty dispensed with, Darcy allowed Philip to go in search of items that would entertain him. When they found a selection of dissected puzzles, Darcy allowed Philip to choose one for his amusement.

It was a pleasant outing; and once Darcy and Philip returned to the privacy of their carriage, Darcy once again made Philip promise to take better care of his sister and her toys. It was a topic near and dear to his heart and more than ever Darcy felt the weight of ensuring that his sons grew to be respectful gentlemen. When Philip promised, as solemnly as he could, that he would be a good older brother, Darcy tousled his hair and drew Philip closer to him.

* * *

Elizabeth wiped her face one more time as she tried to ensure that there was no remnant of tears upon it. When she was presentable, she took the footman's extended arm and alighted from her carriage. She walked with the utmost grace, up the stairs of the family townhouse, and followed the Butler in a calm and steady pace as she was led to the mistress of the house.

Elizabeth had not felt her distress at Lord Durham's revelation until after the Durhams had left the Ball. One of the vultures of the _ton_ had approached her for her unique insight – as Lady Durham's particular friend – on the state of Amelia's marriage and as the lady stared wide eyed almost salivating as she awaited Elizabeth's response, her barely restrained anger gave way to the deepest despair. Reflected before her, in a pair of dark blue judgmental eyes, was all that Amelia would have to go through in the coming months and years. Society would be as unmerciful to Amelia as this woman before her, and when Elizabeth considered all her dear friend had already gone through, it took great strength not to cry out in a distorted mixture of anguish and anger.

But there could be no trace of that as she followed Amelia's Butler into Amelia's private drawing room. It would not do for Amelia to have to comfort her.

The feeling was so reminiscent of the time, almost two years ago, when Elizabeth arrived in London for Amelia's confinement to find her a wasted shell of a person. It was a sense of resignation; the despair that brought to mind a slaughter house – _this must be how the pigs felt,_ Elizabeth thought as she saw Amelia waiting to receive her.

"Lizzy," Amelia finally whispered after a silence that seemed to last for centuries.

"Shall we sit," Elizabeth said when she could think of nothing better to do; usurping Amelia's authority as hostess. "How are you?" Elizabeth uselessly asked. When Amelia could not respond, Elizabeth took hold of her friend's cold hands and waited.

It had only been one night and yet Amelia already showed signs of years of neglect. Her bright blue eyes were hollow and darkened. The shine of her golden lock had been tarnished, and the bloom of her cheeks had been sucked dry.

"Where is he?" Elizabeth asked, not quite sure what she could do with that information.

"Out." Amelia hoarsely replied. "He has gone to visit his son." Amelia took her hand out of her friend's and wrapped it around her body.

The tears began to gather. "This is my fault…"

"No!"

"But it is." Amelia forestalled Elizabeth from interrupting. "He asked only one thing of me when we married. I was not so very young; my dowry was not so very impressive and I was a widow. A childless widow after four years of marriage.

"I realised last night that he never actually asked for my hand in marriage. _That_ was already sorted out between him and my father. All he needed to know was if I could do my duty. If I could bear him a son. A son…it seemed such a simple request.

"I had borne a son in my first marriage. But it was not to be. Still, I knew I was not barren. So, I gave assurances…assurances that were never mine to give. I see that now."

"Do you regret your daughter?" Elizabeth asked when the silence seemed ready to devour them.

"I did yesterday." Amelia could finally admit. "I would have given anything to not have to bear yesterday's humiliation."

"And you think a son would have prevented that?"

"It would have prevented today's humiliation." Amelia stood up and went nowhere in particular.

"What has happened?" Elizabeth asked, fearful that she was not Amelia's first visitor. She cursed herself for not waking earlier; for giving over to her sorrow as though _she was_ the injured party.

"Lord Durham informed me this morning that the Langley Estate will be settled on his son." Amelia finally replied.

Elizabeth jumped out of her seat, but she could go nowhere. She knew a little about the Langley Estate. It was the only satellite estate owned by the Durhams. The Earldom along with the Durham Estate is entailed from the female line, but the Langley Estate was not. It could be bequeathed to a younger son, or a daughter, or a bastard son.

"Yes, my husband informed me that the estate that was to be my daughter's dowry is to be given to his son. Since _my_ dowry was used to pay the debts of the Estate, and not placed in trust for my daughters, Elizabeth will get nothing. She has no estate, no dowry and no prospects."

Elizabeth's legs gave way in the face of such wickedness and she had to return to her seat. "Surely he cannot!" She exclaimed in useless disbelief.

"Oh, he can. And he has. If he could, the Honourable Michael Daniel FitzDurham would be the next Earl of Durham. But Mr Hilton, Michael's cousin and heir, would not stand for it."

Elizabeth's mind raced as anger chased disbelief. It was too much. Surely such actions would not be condoned. Someone must be able to object to such a betrayal. But then she remembered Lord Durham's new friends. No, nothing would be said. The brave few who did speak would only do so in hush voices. After all, society could not require a gentleman to provide for their bastards as well as condemn Lord Durham for doing so. Especially, with his exalted friends. The only person whom society gave some small permission to speak against Lord Durham on Amelia's behalf was Amelia's father, and Sir Edwards would not do so.

Sir Edwards had gained a lot from Amelia's marriage, including the recommendations he needed to gain his title, and he had two other daughters to marry off. It would not surprise Elizabeth if the Edwards were Amelia's greatest critics.

Amelia returned to her seat, she took a deep breath, then continued, "so _my_ duty is clear," she announced, her voice heavy with resignation. "I must give my husband a son. A legitimate heir to his estate."

Elizabeth gasped. But Amelia was not finished. "I have gone to my husband to beg for his forgiveness and have pledged myself to the duty that is required of me…"

"Surely you do not mean…" Elizabeth interrupted.

"What other choice do I have!" Amelia shouted. "I would be penniless if anything should happen! I do not know the particulars of my settlement, but I do know my father was desperate for the alliance between our two families. It would not surprise me to find that my interests were not well looked after. And what of Eliza, _she_ is penniless! If I had a son, then the issue of the Langley Estate might be revisited."

"Lord Durham will not deal honourably with you," Elizabeth whispered. Yet held her peace when Amelia snatched her hand out of Elizabeth's hand.

"What choice do I have? I am to be either mocked or pitied." Amelia's tears rolled down her cheek, as the tears pooled in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I could take care of you, and Eliza," Elizabeth whispered desperately.

"To what end. My daughter and I cannot rely on your charity for the rest of our lives and if I was to leave, Lord Durham would divorce me on grounds of abandonment. Everything has been taken from me; I will not lose what little respectability I have left."

There was so much Elizabeth wanted to say, but she was tongue tied. She wanted to tell Amelia about the seven thousand pounds Lord Durham stole and how that could be used as leverage, but she knew that Amelia could be punished in ways beyond public humiliation and Lord Durham would do all he could to ensure Amelia paid for every shilling Elizabeth requested from him.

She searched Amelia's face and saw beyond the pain and resignation. She saw a young lady who was desperately trying to hold onto the pieces of her life that were escaping through her hands like smoke. She wondered, was it more important to try to force Amelia to let go entirely or to try and hold on with her?

When Amelia wiped the tears from her face, Elizabeth gained her answer. Without thought, she drew Amelia into her embrace, and upon the chaise, both ladies cried like they had never cried before.

The thought that James would soon need her, was the only thing that drew Elizabeth from her friend's embrace. She tried to encourage Amelia to return with her to Darcy House. But Amelia did not have the strength to face the world; even for the brief moment from the carriage to the house. So, when Elizabeth could no longer postpone her duty to her family; she left with the promise that she would return and Amelia was not alone.

"I love you." Elizabeth felt compelled to say. She had never said such a thing to anyone outside of her family – and never to some within her family. But Amelia was as dear to her as any of her sisters, and it was important that she heard it – even if it was just once today.

As her carriage left the house, Elizabeth saw the Edwards' carriage approaching Durham House, as she settled back into her seat she had to resist the urge to ask the carriage to be turned around.

* * *

Evelina's birthday came, and with it came Mr and Mrs Barker and Bennet to London. The days following the Norman's Ball were as awful as Elizabeth expected. It was foolish to hope that Lord Durham would allow his wife to return to the country to escape the humiliation. No, he wanted her in London to feel it all, and Amelia felt every lash of public disgrace and contempt.

Despite Amelia's determination to show the _ton_ that she was a lady in the truest sense of the word, London society was unforgiving. Elizabeth imagined that the _ton_ would have been more forgiving had Amelia behaved in a manner that brought disgrace upon herself; if she had wailed and bemoaned her ill usage. But Amelia's determined expression of good breeding shed light upon the hypocrisy of her critics and so earned her harsher criticisms. The rumours were numerous and wild. Some believed Lady Durham had neglected her husband, that she had driven him into the arms of another woman. Others supposed that Lady Durham was barren – easily ignoring the fact that Lord and Lady Durham had a daughter – and so Lord Durham could be excused for seeking the only means to father a child. Some wicked soul even went so far as to suggest that Lady Durham now filled her days with planning the death of the young Master FitzDurham.

Elizabeth and her friends did what they could; they made it known that they would not tolerate any dishonourable conjecture about Lady Durham. But society had allowed Elizabeth one victory, it was not about to be merciful a second time. So, it was left to Elizabeth to be happy that Georgiana's reputation was restored; whilst she comforted Amelia through the destruction of Amelia's reputation.

"My dear Mrs Darcy!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed when she entered the drawing room to see all her daughters, but one, awaiting her arrival. "It is so good to be once again in London. I am quite at loss for company at Longbourn, why none of you settled in Hertfordshire I will never know. I hope Kitty that you will not follow after your sisters' example." Not waiting for Kitty to reply she continued, "It is a shame that dear Mrs Lawson could not be here."

"Why is Lydia not here?" Mary asked preventing Mrs Bennet from continuing her monologue.

"She wrote to tell me that she would not be able to come. She claims some indisposition prevents her from doing so. But I suspect that she is at odds with me and so she has chosen not to come."

"Nonsense!" Mrs Bennet defended Lydia's honour. "I am certain Lydia is with child and so she cannot be expected to make such a journey in her delicate state."

"Mama, did Lydia tell you she was with child?" Jane asked when she noticed that they were all surprised by Mrs Bennet's proclamation.

"No. But a mother knows these things. Why else would she stay away when she knows I am to be in London."

"I think it is rather early for anyone to know if Lydia has such happy news to share." Elizabeth chimed in.

"And if she did she would have shared it far and wide by now." Kitty declared. Elizabeth observed that there was still some residual tension between the two sisters.

"Nonsense! Of course, it is not too soon. Lydia takes after me in this regard. I am certain that in due course Lydia will produce a son for Captain Lawson. What a fine thing it would be to have yet another grandson. It would show Lady Lucas, for she only has one granddaughter. It is such a shame that you do not have a son, Mary."

"Mama!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"How is Papa, I am surprised we have not seen him yet." Jane quickly said, knowing it was better to change the subject than to explain to her mother why it was not proper to remind Mary of the baby she had lost.

"Oh, your father refused to come and pay his respect, he is off to the library I believe. Foolish man." Mrs Bennet replied; her vexation that Mr Bennet felt he need not stand on ceremony in his daughter's house very evident.

"Perhaps Mama, you would like to see Evelina?" Elizabeth asked, trying to restore her mother's good humour.

She was slightly surprised when her mother stood up in agreement to the scheme rather than ask for Evelina to be brought from the nursery.

"My dear, dear, dear Evelina," Mrs Bennet cried once their party finally reached the nursery. They all watched shocked as Mrs Bennet picked up Evelina and twirled her in her arms. "You have grown, my dear." Mrs Bennet exclaimed; she was the picture of the indulgent grandmother.

Elizabeth had always marvelled at the relationship her mother had with her daughter. It was like nothing any of them had ever seen in Mrs Bennet. There was no vulgarity nor silliness; to Evelina, Mrs Bennet was the mother Elizabeth and her sisters had always wanted.

They could not account for it. Elizabeth believed that the perilous ordeal surrounding Evelina's birth two years ago, had caused a bond to form between her mother and Evelina. The fact that Mrs Bennet was not equally expressive of her love for the rest of her grandchildren, seemed to prove Elizabeth right.

"Oh, look at your hair!" Elizabeth was pulled out of her thoughts, to hear the song of her childhood being sung for her daughter. It was true that at times Evelina took after her mother's playful exuberance, which always resulted in her hair being found in disarray and her somewhat dishevelled apparel. "You have such wonderful curls, my dear." Mrs Bennet sweetly observed, as she smoothly tucked Evelina's loose curls behind her ears.

Elizabeth was not the only one that gasped. All of the Bennet girls looked on in shock; even Jane who rarely agreed with the narrative that their mother had plagued their childhood with unrealistic expectations for little girls and their curls, looked on in shock as their mother tried to adjust her granddaughter's appearance.

 _Where were the nervous complaints and the endless scolding?_ Elizabeth thought as she pushed aside the jealousy she felt that was telling her to collect her daughter from her grandmother's arms and scold her.

"You want to see my dolls?" Evelina asked in the universal sign of acceptance from a two-year-old girl. When Mrs Bennet accepted, there was nothing left to be done. With one accord, Elizabeth and her sisters turned away from the nursery, happy to leave Evelina and their mother to enjoy each other's company.

The second anniversary of Evelina's birth was a joyful celebration with family and friends all around. Evelina relished the attention and love, and she was utterly spoilt with many presents from everyone. But nothing filled Elizabeth with more joy than when she saw Philip retrieve a doll and give it to his sister. Evelina did not know whether to cry or laugh on receiving yet another doll, so she did both. When she announced that this new doll was to be called Philippa, Elizabeth laughed as Philip's blush spread all the way to the roots of his hair.

Too soon, (yet not soon enough) Mr and Mrs Bennet returned to Hertfordshire. Mary and Simeon had stayed behind to enjoy a little of the season before they returned to Kent for Mary's confinement. It was the first day Elizabeth was able to share in a quiet afternoon with her sisters. With no guests to entertain or impending ruination to prevent, Elizabeth had gone to the green room to enjoy the girls' company.

She did not know when Fitzwilliam had entered the room, but Georgiana's narration of something or other, was interrupted when Kitty asked, "is it, Richard?"

Elizabeth looked up to find her husband's face drenched in a look of disbelief and despair, and her heart sank. Straightaway Elizabeth stood to go to him to offer the comfort his eyes cried for.

"IS IT RICHARD?" Kitty shouted startling everyone in the room. Elizabeth frowned and turned to see Kitty shaking where she stood. A strange part of Elizabeth's mind wondered when Kitty had stood up; before or after she shouted?

Another part of her mind redirected Elizabeth's steps, for her husband to her sister – it was an instinctive need she had to comfort the person with the greatest wound first.

So, when Fitzwilliam finally replied, "yes, it is Richard." Elizabeth was on hand to catch Kitty as she fell.

 **A/N: Unfortunately it is only going to get worse before it gets better.**


	9. I Do It For You

**A/N: Happy New Year-ish. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have a million and one excuses, but I am sure you would rather just get on with the story. Before you do so, I must warn you that this chapter contains sensitive topics things that may be upsetting to some. I want you to know that I do not take any of the topics I touch on throughout this story lightly. I know that many, like myself, read to escape the harsh things in real life. But I cannot be true to the characters I write, who feel very real to me, if I did not touch on these sensitive issues that were very relevant to that time. But without further ado...enjoy.**

I Do It For You

Chapter 8

His heart pounded and his hands trembled as Darcy took a fortifying breath; he could hear them. He could hear their conversations and their laughter, as the joy that came from true companionship seeped from the wooden door. He laid his head against the cold door, unwilling to disturb their peace.

He took one more deep breath, then took hold of the handle and turned it.

Catherine was the first to turn towards him. She was the first to offer a welcoming smile, the first to correctly discern his purpose in disturbing their sanctuary and the first to share in his anguish.

"Is it Richard?" He heard her ask in a manner that told him her pain would be greater than his.

Unable to answer he turned to his wife, his mind unwilling to speak it – as though denying the truth somehow nullified it. Yet when Catherine shouted her request. He could no longer deny it. He tried to go and comfort her, but Elizabeth was already by her side. So, when he finally answered her, he could see as her world stood still.

Her face drained of all its blood. Her lips moulded in horror. He heard her sharp intake of breath and watched as it stopped somewhere in her lungs. He knew, even before she did, that she would fall. Her look of surprise when her legs gave way would have been a source of levity if he himself was not being held by slack strings.

"He is not dead!" Darcy rushed to say, as they all ran to Catherine's aid. Their gasp of relief sent a sharp pain through his heart as he feared that false hope might just be worse than no hope. "But he is severely injured." He had to finish.

Her gasp turned into a crying and her tears turned into wailing. Georgiana tried to gather her friend into her arms; however, Catherine state of confusion was such that she simultaneously struggled against comfort and demanded comfort.

"How…" Elizabeth began to ask when they had finally settled Catherine on a nearby seat. Forestalling her request, he produced the express letter that had just been handed to him.

"The Col…Richard is wounded…very severe…on his way to England…Lieutenant Colonel Darcy is with him…" Elizabeth summarised to the rest of them as she read.

Unsatisfied with the scantiness of the information she had just received, Catherine gathered herself off the seat, walked over to Elizabeth and snatched the letter from her sister's hand; but Elizabeth made no objections.

"Oh, my love," his wife whispered with true tenderness as she walked over to him. She squeezed his hand, then stroked his cheeks as he had seen her do to their children multiple times. Closing his eyes, he surrendered to the comfort she offered – wishing that they were alone so that he might melt into the warmth of her embrace.

Yet they were not alone.

Catherine's sobs returned anew when she had finished the letter; which she handed to Georgiana to read. Opening his eyes Darcy took hold of the hand his wife had laid on his cheek, bringing it to his lips, he held her gaze long enough to share a thousand wordless messages of comfort and love, before releasing her to their siblings.

He watched as she gathered the girls into her embrace as they settled on the chaise and wept openly. He stretched and flexed his fingers as they cried out for the warmth of her hand.

Darcy was just about to go an offer what comfort he could when the knock on the door stilled his steps and his butler entered.

"Lord Cromford, sir," Johnson announced and straightaway, his cousin entered.

"I see you have received your cousin's letter." Cromford addressed Darcy as he observed the sight in the room.

"Yes, I have," Darcy answered before completing the steps to stand by his wife.

"Sad business, this." Cromford continued; his cavalier response finally stilling all tears. "But Richard is alive. That should be our focus. It's a damn shame his entire company is dead. There will be a mess of an enquiry. What could Richard have been thinking going there?

"We cannot know," Darcy frowned in response. "Is it certain that they were found where they were ordered not to go?"

"Yes. Pater has gone to determine what Richard's exact orders were and what is being said concerning the situation. But we must act fast. We must present a united front and take charge of the situation. If we are not careful, Richard will be charged with insubordination or worse dereliction of duty."

Catherine's gasp echoed all their shock. "Nonsense!" she shouted. "No one…Richard would never…Richard is an honourable man. A soldier!"

Darcy nodded in support of her distorted words. But his nod of approval was stilled as he saw his cousin turn to finally acknowledge the presence of the remaining occupants of the room, and then dismiss them in the same breath. "I am well aware of that, Miss Bennet." He said with great condescension. "That is why it is of utmost importance that we handle the matter carefully." Turning towards Darcy, he continued. "If we do this right, we could see Richard's name mentioned in the Gazette, as a hero. He may even be awarded a title – which is the best anyone can hope for."

"Forgive me, but how would that benefit Richard?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe most servicemen seek advancements within the ranks of the military."

"Ordinarily. However, whatever the solution to this current issue, it must be capitalised to the benefit of all." Cromford replied with tight lips.

Turning back to Darcy, Lord Cromford continued, "We must have Richard seen by Dr Rustin as soon as he arrives; I believe your uncle has a connection with the doctor. Dr Rustin's endorsement will be invaluable in declaring Richard's actions as heroic. He might even be able to declare Richard no longer fit for battle, and thereby assuring the recommendation for a title a done thing."

"Again, you must forgive my confusion, Lord Cromford." Elizabeth began before Darcy could. "Richard is a soldier. How will it benefit a soldier if he is declared unfit for battle?"

"I apologise, Mrs Darcy, if my words are beyond your delicate understanding…"

"Cromford!" Darcy interrupted.

"Perhaps, Darcy we might continue this conversation in the privacy of your study." Cromford requested, ignoring the severe look of displeasure he received from all the occupants of the green room, and before anyone could challenge him, Cromford took himself out of the room.

"I know," Darcy said before Elizabeth could speak. He was not ignorant of her justified displeasure. "I will speak to him." He took hold of her hand and kissed it, before following his foolish cousin out of the room.

* * *

As soon as the gentlemen left the room, Elizabeth extricated herself out from her sisters' embrace. Her mind was racing and her feet were pacing. Perhaps it was her anger at Lord Cromford's words or a deep understanding of the Colonel's character, but Elizabeth pledged herself there and then to ensure that the Colonel would remain a servant of His Majesty.

"I must go to Matlock House," she informed the remaining occupants of the room.

"I will go with you," Kitty announced as she jumped out of her seat.

"So will I," Georgiana said, as she also stood.

"No, you will not." Elizabeth objected, "you cannot help. Not right now; Aunt Helen should not have to comfort the both of you." She placed her hands on her sisters' cheeks as she wiped away the residue of their tears.

"But I want…" Kitty pleaded.

"Stay. You are needed here."

"You must fix this!" Kitty cried as she took hold of the hand that held her cheek.

"I am not sure what I can do," Elizabeth confessed as she once again wrapped her sister in her embrace.

"You must! You always have a plan. Please," Kitty begged. "He would wish for death a thousand times rather than have the will of others enforced upon him." She croaked as the dam burst once more and the tears flowed fast and free.

Elizabeth frowned slightly as she wondered, _when did her sister get to know the Colonel so well_ _?_ Unwilling to make promises she could not keep, Elizabeth embraced Kitty once more, before she handed her sister over to Georgiana's waiting arms.

As Elizabeth sat in her carriage, she wondered what she hoped to gain by her impromptu visit. She knew she could not stand aside and do nothing.

There was no doubt that Lord Cromford was not acting in the Colonel's best interest Yet she feared that it would not be within her power to help. She had no understanding of the military world or who the various actors were; this was not her stage.

But she knew one thing was certain; Lady Matlock must advocate for her favourite child.

Upon her arrival, Elizabeth was taken to Lady Matlock's private rooms and when she entered, she was relieved to see that Charlotte was already there.

"Oh, Lottie," Elizabeth cried as they embraced one another. "How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she laid a hand on Charlotte's protruding abdomen.

"As well as can be," Lottie whispered as she turned aside to reveal, Lady Matlock.

Elizabeth was not surprised to see Aunt Helen engulfed in the darkest despair. The great lady looked so very small, that the rocking chair upon which she sat could have engulfed her – if it was of a mind to do so. With her grandson in her arms, she rocked back and forth without ceasing. As the tears flowed from her closed eyes; without ceasing.

Gently Elizabeth went and knelt before her aunt, she placed a tender hand on the rocking chair. "Aunt Helen," she whispered. However she received no reply, but Lady Matlock's hold on her grandson tightened slightly, yet she kept on rocking. Confused, Elizabeth turned towards her friend for some answers.

"I was not here when it was all decided. Papa came to my home to tell us the news and then he left. I do not know the particulars; Lady Cromford has declared that Godfrey should be sent to the Matlock estate." Lottie said as she returned to her seat.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up.

"She – Lady Cromford – is apparently fearful of whatever infection or illness Richard might bring with him when he arrives." Charlotte's sigh of defeat was palpable and easy to understand. From any other woman, Lady Cromford's decree would be seen as a mother's desire to protect her child above all else. Yet, Elizabeth saw it for what it truly was; the cruel desire to discompose one's perceived enemy by any means necessary.

Lady Cromford was taking the one thing they all knew would be Lady Matlock's only source of comfort in this difficult time.

Elizabeth sighed; she finally understood how Lord Cromford could have chosen such a wife. It was not her political connections he sought. Instead, it was because he recognised that his wife could be just as shrewd and calculating as he was. Unfortunately for him, Lady Cromford was also as foolish as she was spiteful.

"Richard will stay with us." Elizabeth declared after a moment's thought.

"What?" Charlotte asked, and Lady Matlock's eyes flew open.

"Richard can stay with us. He will convalesce at Darcy House, and you will all be able to visit him whenever you wish. You may even take up residence there if it pleases you." Elizabeth turned towards her aunt, "you do not have to choose between your son and grandson. Godfrey can stay here."

The tears flowed with greater intensity; a mixture of anguish and relief.

"Why did I not think about that." Charlotte berated herself. "Of course, he can stay with me, mama."

"I do believe with your condition, Lottie, it is best if he stays with us." Elizabeth countered. "It is true we do not know what state Richard will arrive in, and I will not have your health be put in danger. In any case, Richard always preferred Darcy House." Elizabeth quipped and earned a little smile for her efforts.

"Now," Elizabeth said as she collected Godfrey from his grandmother's tight grasp and gave him to his aunt. "What are _you_ going to do for your son?"

"What do you mean by that?" Charlotte asked as she ensured the sleeping baby was not disturbed.

"Lord Cromford came to Darcy House to inform us of his plan to orchestrate the end of the Col…Richard's career in the military in exchange for the prestige of a title," Elizabeth explained as she settled on the chaise beside Charlotte.

"Richard would never stand for that; he is a soldier." Charlotte cried.

"Richard may not be well enough to make his wishes known before it is too late." Elizabeth countered.

"Lord Cromford intends to solicit the help of Dr Rustin to declare Richard unfit for battle," Elizabeth informed them.

"What is Cromford thinking!" Charlotte cried in anger.

"Whatever he is thinking I imagine it is centred around the belief that the chief end of the members of his family is to further his political career," Elizabeth said in disgust.

"Hmm, indeed." Charlotte stood with the baby in hand as she began to take a turn about the room – presumably too angry to remain seated.

"What are you thinking, Aunt?" Elizabeth asked gently after a moment of silence.

"I want him to stay," Lady Matlock whispered with such vulnerability, it broke Elizabeth's heart. For a second she thought of her own children and how desperately she would fight to keep them safe.

"Mama, it must be his choice to do so." Charlotte stopped to say before she returned her nephew to his grandmother.

Aunt Helen shut her eyes once more and laid her lips on her grandson's curls.

The room was silent as they waited for Lady Matlock to decide. In some ways, it was an impossible choice.

"He didn't have to go into the army," Lady Matlock whispered. "He inherited a small estate from my family. Yet he…chose otherwise." She sighed deeply then began again, "I will speak to my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes...he will know what to do." There was no joy in her proclamation; her capitulation was a sacrifice. Perhaps, the greatest sacrifice she would ever make. As Elizabeth listened to the list of people whose help they would require, she pondered at the strenuous demands of motherhood.

Soon they were out of Lady Matlock's private room with a new mission to hasten their steps. As they collected their various pelisses, gloves and hats, Lady Cromford descended the stairs.

"You will be pleased to know, Lady Cromford that Richard will not be residing in Matlock House, so there is no need for you to fear for Godfrey's health." Lady Matlock informed her daughter-in-law as she donned her gloves. "So, Godfrey will stay here."

"No, I would rather he went to the country," Lady Cromford said as she folded her arms and Elizabeth tried not to laugh at the obvious signs of her discomposure.

"And I would rather _you_ were at Cromford House. Alas, we make do with what we have." Lady Matlock smiled sweetly before she indicated that the doors be opened, and with great grace and dignity left the presence of her indignant daughter-in-law.

* * *

Mindful that her children would soon require her attention, Elizabeth deferred Lady Matlock's invitation to accompany her on her calls. When she returned home, she inquired about the status of her home and was told that her husband's cousin was still within and he had inquired after her.

After sending a footman to inform her husband that she had returned, Elizabeth went to see to her children. It was not long before her husband and her cousin arrived at the nursery door.

"Mrs Darcy, might I have a moment of your time please," Lord Cromford asked as he entered the room.

A curious frown appeared on Elizabeth's face as she observed her husband standing in the shadows. _Was he mindful of how I would react?_ Elizabeth wondered as she set her daughter on her feet. Her frown turned into a smile as Evelina ran into her father's waiting arms, but her frown returned when she observed Lord Cromford's disapproval of the fatherly embrace Fitzwilliam shared with his daughter.

"How may I help you, Lord Cromford?" Elizabeth asked; meeting the disapproval Lord Cromford quickly tried to hide.

"I will like to apologise, Mrs Darcy, for any offence my actions may have caused." He said, his manners not at all sincere.

Elizabeth stared and Fitzwilliam frowned; neither was particularly impressed by Lord Cromford's poor show of contrition.

"I have spoken to Georgiana, to express my regret regarding the issue with Lord Potters. Like I informed your husband, I had no knowledge of the fact that Lord Potters' had a mistress…."

"But you would not have objected to the union, had you known." Elizabeth interrupted and was met with a very piercing gaze from her husband's cousin. He was about to reply to her charge when a knock on the door stilled his words.

"I am sorry to disturb," Mr Johnson said to no one in particular, "a message from Matlock House. The boy said it was urgent."

Fitzwilliam collected the letter, frowned then handed it over to Lord Cromford, who also frowned as he read it.

"You spoke to my mother!" Lord Cromford turned an accused her with barely restrained anger, once he had finished reading the note.

"Yes, I did." Elizabeth proudly replied. "As you can imagine your mother was in great need of comfort after such distressing news. It was also necessary for us to discuss what was to be done."

"That is for me and my father to decide!" Lord Cromford shouted.

"Cromford!" Fitzwilliam rebuked startling the little girl he held in his arms. Moving swiftly Elizabeth collected her daughter and ushered her out of the room and into her nurse's soothing arms. Belatedly, Elizabeth realised that the nursery was not the appropriate place for such discussions.

"I disagree, Lord Cromford. It was not solely your decision to make. Since you and your father were not willing to act in _Richard's_ best interest, I went to remind Lady Matlock of her duty as his mother." Turning to her husband she explained, "it has been decided that Richard will be residing with us once he arrives and for the duration of his recuperation."

"If you will excuse me, Darcy, I need to see to my wife." Lord Cromford said before excusing himself.

"What did you do?" Fitzwilliam asked with mild exasperation once they were alone.

"I did nothing! Contrary to what your cousin believes, I am not the root of all the problems this family has."

"That was not what I meant, and you know it."

They shared a brief impasse before Fitzwilliam stretched forth his hand and invited her to join him on the chaise. "What happened when you arrived at Matlock House?" He asked, and when she was settled in his embrace she told him of all that had happened.

After her narration, he told her of all that had happened since she left. He told her of what Lord Cromford believed their next steps should be. He informed her of: how he had rebuked his cousin for his behaviour, how he had demanded an apology and how Lord Cromford had offered one to Kitty and Georgiana.

"I imagine Lord Cromford was just as sincere in his apology to the girls as he was to me," Elizabeth whispered and Fitzwilliam sighed.

"I know, my love I will speak to him again. He cannot and will not go on treating you the way he does. I will not stand for it." She turned in his embrace to kiss his cheek, but as she pulled back he took hold of her face.

When his lips were so near hers that she could feel the breath he took, he whispered, "is it so wrong for me to want him to stay?" It was the question that everyone who loved the Colonel asked.

Yet there was still only one right answer, "whatever happens, it must be _his_ choice. Think about it, my love. After all Richard has been through, after all he will yet go through, to come back to find that his wishes have been discarded; it would be a fate worse than death." The cold tip of his nose touched hers, and she pulled him closer until she could kiss his lips. It had very little to do with desire, and everything to do with comfort; when she pulled back she wiped the little teardrops that had managed to escape.

"You are right," Fitzwilliam replied hoarsely. "I will write and invite Dr Marlow, he should be here before Richard arrives."

"Do you not trust Dr. Rustin to make a fair assessment?"

"No, I do not. I have had very little dealings with the doctor. But as experience has taught us, it is best to have another physician on hand when one decides to overrule the first."

Elizabeth chuckled as she once again wrapped her husband's hands around her. "I know that this is hard. Truth be told, I fear that a decision might already have been made for the Colonel without his consent. I pray that that will not be the case. However, we must be prepared to deal with whatever may come; the Colonel that returns to us will not be the one we sent."

* * *

 _Dear Julia,_

 _Although you will not wish for it, I find that I must offer my condolences at the death of Lord Foster. It is my Christian duty to do so and now that I have discharged this duty I may rest at ease._

 _We are all well at Darcy House; or as well as we can be as we await the Colonel's arrival. We anticipate he will arrive forthwith, but such things can never be known for certain. As you know we have a great reason for wishing that he arrives sooner rather than later. It is strange to think, for all the fighting and arguments there has been within the family it might all be rendered moot. For the severity of the Colonel's injuries might make a venture back into the military or into the realm of the landed gentry unfeasible. However, no one dares to think about such things; so, we argue and disagree._

 _As things stand there is no longer a divide amongst the members of our family. Or rather the original divide has been restored; with Lord and Lady Cromford on one side and the rest of us on the other._

 _It did not take long for Lord Matlock to see the sense in supporting his wife and since it is Lady Matlock's connections in the military that we would need to solicit for the Colonel's sake, everyone reluctantly agreed that it must be left to her to make the decisions._

 _It did not take long for a letter to be written to the General and there was even talk of taking the matter to the Duke of York himself. It is hoped that General Stuart will confirm that the advancement of the Colonel's company was not an act of insubordination and that it was brave; despite its catastrophic_ _results._

 _There is nothing left to do but wait. And it is the waiting that threatens to kill us all. Yet we have not simply thrown our lot with fate; waiting idly by for something or other to happen. No, Lady Matlock has conscripted all of us into her campaign and thereby forcing myself and my husband into the world of politics._

 _However, it is for the Colonel's sake, and I remind myself of that daily – if not hourly. In the short time I have been thrust into this world, I can safely say that I do not care for it._

 _Yet our simple objective is of the utmost importance. We must ensure that everyone, to whom it matters, considers the Colonel's actions heroic. Many sons were lost, and some of them the spares of influential estates. It is feared that vengeance might be sought after before an official account is given. There is already been some talk of stripping the Colonel of his medals._

 _But I must hasten to the purpose of my writing to you. Did you know, my dear friend? I cannot help but wonder if you knew when you requested that I take charge of your House, that the scales would be lifted from my eyes. Yet I am not inclined to compose a song – rejoicing about the amazing grace that restored my sight. For there is no new hope with this renewed sight._

 _But I write in circles. This all began when I finally received an update about the goings on of the place. As you know we were successful in restoring the house to some respectability, with regards to its occupants. Mrs Bell has proven her efficiency in this regard. She came to me a week ago to inform me of the progress she had made concerning the new occupants of the house, and my surprise could not have been greater when she said that the house currently housed only 8 women. As you know the house has the capacity to house at least 20, so I immediately demanded an explanation._

 _Mrs Bell had within the short days that the house was ready to receive guest had enquiries from over 60 women, yet she felt only 8 women could reasonably be offered lodgings. After such shocking information, I was quick to question what I saw as gross mismanagement, and so Mrs Bell presented documents giving detailed accounts of her decisions._

 _So, there they were in a book; one after the other, name after name._

 _Abigail Morrison, 16, rejected – her father will come._

 _Alice Milton, 23, rejected – her husband will come._

 _Beatrice Smith, 15, rejected – her husband will come. On and on it read. Of the 52 women, Mrs Bell rejected 30 of them were sent away because either their father, husband or brother would object to their women taking refuge in the house. Despite the fact that these men were the reasons these women sought refuge, these women could not be given refuge against the wishes of those who had charge over them._

 _It was too much; and in my ignorance, I asked, "how could these women have possibly remained in such a place for so long, after experiencing what they had experienced?" I was chastised with a look of such incredulity; that the remaining scales on my eyes snatched away._

 _"Tis the better choice ma'am." Mrs Bell responded ever so softly. "A woman, if she's lucky, has only one man in her home who is master over her. On the streets, or on her own she is at the mercy of every man."_

 _"How can you be certain that they will come for them?" I had to ask, as I once again looked at the 30 names that cried out for help._

 _"I just do." Mrs Bell responded in an almost exasperated voice. Then finally meeting my gaze she began again. "If a man hits his wife once and she stays, he will do it again. If he does it a second time, he will do it a third, because then he owns her. Tis the worse kind of ownership. Worse than owning a dog, because he knows his dog will bite back soon enough. So, they will come."_

 _As she made these solemn predictions, I remembered the rule of thumb. I couldn't quite place when or how I learnt of it. Yet I would wager that every wife knows of it – perhaps it was squeezed into the narrations that mothers gave their daughters of what to expect on their wedding night._

 _We sat in silence for some time as I little by little shrunk in my own study; all of a sudden feeling very small in such a big world. Just as I was about to naively excused the gentry from such shameful behaviour, Mrs Bell had gathered the courage to invade the silence._

 _"Please, ma'am," she began with great hesitation. "I am in need of your help. The plight of a young girl was brought to my attention. Her name is Rosemary, Mary she goes. She is from Norfolk you see, and worked for the Lintons, perhaps you have heard of them?"_

 _I responded that I had heard of the family, I had just been introduced to them, as part of Lady Matlock's campaign, and had been invited to dine with them the following Wednesday._

 _"Mary is a sweet girl," Mrs Bell continued. "She was never more proud than when she was employed to work at the big estate. Her whole family was proud._

 _"Yet, it soon became clear that Mr Linton was the one that had requested his housekeeper employ Mary. Not very long in her position, her master began to ask for things he had_ **no business** _asking for, and when she wouldn't submit he took what he had no…what was not his._

 _"When Mary returned home in shame, her father told her there was no place in his home for her anymore; pride had turned to shame. There is nothing new about Mary's story. She ain't the first maid whose master's…well if you can help Mary I'd feel better turning away those 30 women. If I... we can just help one."_

 _"Where is Mary now?" I asked once the shock had rescinded._

 _"In the house, she can't stay there much longer, her master's men a looking for her."_

 _I must tell you, Julia, that it was as a direct result of this conversation that I did the most foolish thing I had ever done and the bravest to date._

 _Mary was handed from Mrs Bell's care into Mrs Johnson's, my housekeeper, and as planned on Wednesday night I dined with the Lintons. I laughed at Mr Linton's jokes and expounded the benefits of the fresh morning air to Mrs Linton._

 _When the gentleman returned from their port and cigars, I inquired after the famous Marcon painting the Lintons had in their possession. The other guests of the party were so quick to follow my desire to share in artistic beauty and Mr Linton was kind enough to indulge everyone's curiosity in his home gallery_

 _"It is a shame that your family has cause to retrench," I began as Mr Linton, and I stood, away from the rest of our party, and stared at the masterpiece. "It would be a shame for such an exquisite piece to be removed from these hallowed halls."_

 _"Retrench!" Mr Linton cried with poorly disguised outrage, but he was quick to temper his voice when his other guests looked up from their feigned delight at the paintings around them. "I have no knowledge of what you speak of, Mrs Darcy."_

 _"I apologise, I thought it was common knowledge."_

 _"Like I said, I have no knowledge of where these malicious rumours began; I must tell you that there is not an ounce of truth in them."_

 _"I beg your pardon, Mr Linton. I meant no offence. I have recently acquired one of Mrs Linton's maids, so I assumed that such a hardworking servant was released from her employment due to financial difficulties."_

 _His eyes became cold. "Who is the girl?"_

 _"Rosemary, I believe you know her, Mr Linton."_

 _"Yes, I may have been aware of her. Well, I will be more than happy to see her restored to her employment here."_

 _"No, no, no," I chuckled lightly. "Absolutely not. Rosemary is now under the protection of the Darcy household and will remain so for the foreseeable future."_

 _I made some mention of the draft in the room, and soon echoes of a desire to return to the drawing room were heard all around._

 _"I am so glad that the rumours of this retrenching business can be put to rest, Mr Linton," I said as we made our way back. "I would hate to acquire any more of Mrs Linton's maids. It would be such an untenable position, and I have been told that bank managers are such skittish individuals, prone to action at the slightest provocation. Have you found that to be so, Mr Linton?"_

 _Mr Linton was spared of the need to reply as we were now in the warmth of the drawing room and my husband's look of haughty derision served us both perfectly._

 _It was the most foolish thing I had ever done, and considering the position the Colonel is in, and my order to be above reproach, it most certainly was not wise of me. However, I have yet to repent it. For Rosemary, I found out, is a twelve-year-old girl._

 _So, I must ask, Julia, did you know?_

 _You must have. And although I don't regret my new-found vision of this world, do not expect to thank you for thrusting me into the light._

 _Your Kind Friend,_

 _Elizabeth._

Elizabeth laid down her pen and took three deep breaths. Yet she knew that the discomfort she felt was not solely the result of what she had written. For every day, at this hour, a wave of discomfort settled upon her as her stomach cried for attention.

 **A/N: Once again I just want to reiterate that I do not make light of the pain and strength of those who have, or are experiencing abuse of any kind, nor do I condone victim blaming. It is disheartening that some, even now, still attempt to belittle the strength of these survivors.**


	10. I'd Rather Go Blind

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience and I apologise for the long wait for this chapter. Since it has been a long wait I thought I should provide a who's who cheat sheet.

 **Darcy's Family**

Miss Evelina Darcy – E&D first child

Master William James Darcy – E&D first son

Lady Helen Matlock – Darcy's maternal aunt by marriage

Lord Henry Matlock – Darcy's maternal uncle

Lord Gerald Cromford – Darcy's maternal cousin (heir apparent to the Matlock earldom)

Lady Agatha Cromford nee Huxley – Darcy's maternal cousin by marriage

Lady Mable Delaney nee Matlock – The Matlock's first daughter

Lady Charlotte Keighley nee Matlock – The Matlock's second daughter

Lord and Lady Northwick – Darcy's paternal aunt and uncle

Lord and Lady Birchwood – Darcy's paternal cousin (heir apparent to the Northwick Dukedom)

Lady Constance Abbey nee Northwick – Darcy's paternal cousin (mentioned as Lady Constance)

Lord Daley (Uncle Anthony) – Darcy's paternal uncle the judge.

Lieutenant Colonel Darcy – Lord Daley's son

Bishop Darcy – Darcy's paternal uncle

 **Elizabeth's Family**

Lord Andrew Rockwood (deceased) – Elizabeth's first husband

Mr John Franklyn – Andrew's brother

Lord Philip Rockwood – Elizabeth's son from her first marriage

Mr Robert Stanley – Jane's husband

Master Robert Thomas – Jane's first child

Lord and Lady Ledford – Jane's in-laws

Miss Rebecca Stanley – Jane's sister in law

Mr Simeon Barker – Mary's husband

Captain Lawson – Lydia's husband

Lord and Lady Brixton – Lydia's in-laws

Lady Julia Foster – Elizabeth's friend

Lady Amelia Durham – Elizabeth's friend

Lady Elizabeth Durham – Amelia's daughter

Lord and Lady Edwards – Amelia's parents

Lord Michael Durham – Amelia's husband

Lady Newland – Lord Durham's mistress

 **Minor**

Lucy – Elizabeth's maid

Mrs Bell – Lucy's sister in law and matron of the halfway house

Rachel – Georgiana's maid

Laura – Philip and Evelina's maid

Ginevra – James' maid

Daniel – Darcy's valet

Mrs Walters – the wet nurse

Mr and Mrs Johnson – Butler and Housekeeper of Darcy house

Hopeful that is everyone mentioned so far. **This chapter has a trigger/angst warning, please read the end of the chapter if you want to know what the potential trigger might be.**

I'd Rather Go Blind

Chapter 9

Elizabeth struggled to suppress her fifth yawn in an hour; the hum of conversation that saturated the drawing room like a warm blanket did nothing to belay her tiredness.

"Mrs Darcy!" someone called; their annoyance was poorly hidden. She turned to see the group of ladies whose conversations she should have been sharing in, watching her with varying degrees of impatience.

"Yes, I do believe we must wait to see how Lady Lamb will fair this season." Elizabeth rushed to say in the vain hope that the ladies were still debating what could be expected from Lady Lamb after her return from Ireland. The slight frown that appeared on everyone's face told her that her educated guess as to the topic of conversation was in fact wrong.

"I believe what Mrs Darcy means to say, is that she is also looking forward to the Marshals' ball next week." Mrs Darling, her dear friend, responded coming to her aid. As Elizabeth smiled and nodded along she did not dwell upon the slight embarrassment of her inattention. After all, one could not be expected to find the topics of conversations these ladies insisted on dwelling upon scintillating.

Not for the first time, she looked over to where her husband stood. Fitzwilliam's board shoulders were spread apart and his hands were tightly folded behind his back; the tension so palpable she imagined that at any moment his taut stance would break resulting in the bow of his back snapping into two.

Previously, she would have walked over to where he stood, placed a discrete hand on his back and saved the poor soul that had earned his displeasure. But it was no longer her place to do so. Recent events had relegated her from her place by her husband's side to the plush seating of Mrs Burton's drawing room.

* * *

The event in question that had orchestrated the change had often filled Elizabeth's mind, and try as she might she could not find her actions wanting. All of London had gathered to enjoy the first play of the season in the newly refurbished Drury Lane theatre. The birth of their third child had hindered the Darcys' attendance during the re-opening of the theatre, so Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth, Kitty and Georgiana arrived that evening with high expectations.

They were not the only ones; those amongst the _ton,_ who shared in the Darcys' artistic appetite, had also come to be amazed by the architectural design or be dazzled by the performance of a new play. Whilst others had come with their feathers fanned and their décolletage powdered, ready to be noticed.

Yet appreciation for art and beauty were not the only reasons the Darcys' had been forced out of the warmth and comfort of their own home. No, the undeclared agenda silently orchestrating all the Darcys' social and political engagement, was the desire to be seen by all and sundry as a strong and connected family. This vision was shared by the other immediate branches of the Fitzwilliam family. The reason for their collective posturing was simple; the Colonel's precarious position demanded it. To prevent the Colonel's reputation from being hung without the full information or a fair trial, the family had to show the power and influence they were willing to lay bare to prevent it. So, despite coming to the theatre to be entertained, the Darcys had a show to perform.

With a hand tenderly placed on her husband's, Elizabeth steered them through the crowd. After greeting the Matlocks and Northwick – who had attended to show their support – Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam preened and smiled before the masses. They were greeted by a Lord here, and a politician there. Fitzwilliam tried to be accommodating, whilst Elizabeth was engaging. Yet it was almost as difficult for Elizabeth to perform before an audience as it was for her husband, so when it was time to take their seats, Elizabeth had no trouble keeping up with her husband's long strides.

The first half of the play had been without incidence; the Darcys' had admired what they could see of the architectural design and laughter could be heard from all sides of the theatre. When the bell signally intermission rung, Fitzwilliam had offered to collect refreshments for their party. Believing herself to be afflicted by the age-old affliction that caused strange symptoms to present itself at strange times, and knowing that her headache was a precursor for more troubling symptoms, Elizabeth saw the benefit of stretching her legs.

As expected, the vestibule was filled with people, so when their progress to the much-needed refreshments, were hindered by a group of ladies who sought Elizabeth's attention, Elizabeth had encouraged her husband to go on without her. Their evening would have remained inconsequential, had there not been that brief separation – Fitzwilliam was sure of it.

Despite the rush of noise that flowed throughout the room, Lady Weston's arrival managed to silence it all. It was the sort of silence that demanded enforcement. People stopped talking without knowing why – the silence was all-pervasive that there seemed to be no other option. Then a path began to clear. Perhaps the work of an overactive imagination, but Elizabeth believed she saw some who turned their backs away as she turned to see what had demanded the silence. Curiously, Elizabeth first registered the elegance of Lady Weston's dress. The lime green dress with purple flowers embroidered upon them was beautifully designed – the work of Madame Clemence she was sure of it. The choice of silver and purple slippers only added to her elegance as she walked boldly in.

However, her attire was not the cause of the deafening silence. The culprit was found on the Lady's face; it did not portray an elegance to match her dressing. No, her face was battered and bruised, and if the long bruise that ran the length of her ear to cheek was not enough of a condemnation, the pale softness of her neck was interrupted by bruises that, if one looked closely enough, resembled handprints.

Yes, the silence was understandable. For before the whole of the _ton_ Lady Weston had exposed her husband's shame. That the shame belonged to her husband could be confirmed by the man's decidedly beetroot face. They all watched mesmerised as his indignation built and built until they all feared he might expire from it. But he did not expire from it and when he took his first step towards his wife, Elizabeth thawed from her stupor and of their own accord her legs began to move. Present and absent at the same time, Elizabeth watched with the rest of London as she arrived at Lady Weston's side before Lord Weston's hastened steps.

The two ladies stood, shocked to find themselves face to face with one another. Even with her recent enlightenment into the abuse experienced by some, Elizabeth could not contain the gasp that escaped from her lips as she observed the effects of such abuse. Years of unladylike childhood pursuits meant that Elizabeth was no stranger to bruises, so she imagined that she could trace the path that led to each one upon Lady Weston's face and neck, and she would wager that some were weeks old. When Lady Weston's startled eyes finally ceased their search of Elizabeth's, her shoulders relaxed. It was then Elizabeth's mind finally comprehended why her legs had moved without the command to do so; they knew that strength and grace were at times heavy burdens to bear.

"Lady Weston," Elizabeth curtseyed in greeting, and the silence was shattered. There was just enough time for Lady Weston to shakily return the gesture before Lord Weston was set upon them. With an agility that surprised his Lordship, Elizabeth placed herself between man and wife. The height difference between the women meant that despite her intentions, Elizabeth was an ineffective shield. But for a second, Lord Weston's anger found a new target.

"Lord Weston." They all jumped and turned to see Fitzwilliam's hard face. Relief flooded through Elizabeth's veins at her husband's timely return; for she had yet to determine what her next actions should be. Her gratitude exploded into a smile as her husband, with his considerable size, came and stood beside her – thereby blocking Lady Weston from her husband's view. The silence returned as the two men stared at one another. Elizabeth and Lady Weston's hearts raced in rapid synchronised beats as they watched their husbands. The moment was fraught with tension as the men measure one another. Why Lord Weston turned could only be guessed but he did turn, and with a flourish worthy of the very theatre they were in, he strode back to his companion for the evening. The girl who had remained in a stupor, like the rest of the _ton,_ jumped at the sight of Lord Weston's indignation turned towards her. Taking the much too young girl by the elbow Lord Weston marched them out

There was a collective sigh before the whispers began like a swarm of bees. Knowing that her actions were still being watched and her words would be remembered and repeated tomorrow. Elizabeth turned back and asked, "would you care to join us, Lady Weston?"

It took a fraction of a second for the lady to regain her strength and grace and reply, "I thank you, Mrs Darcy, but I believe my husband rented a box this evening; it would not do for it to remain empty."

Sharing a commiserating smile, the ladies turned and faced the _ton._

"Mrs Darcy," her husband called and Elizabeth jumped a little. Even though he had dawned on his impenetrable mask, she could still hear the tension in his voice. "Shall we return," he said after a civil greeting to Lady Weston, and they turned and walked away. The crowd parted once again, but they did not do so in silence. They talked; behind fans and gloved hands, they talked and the weight of what Elizabeth had just done threatened to compromise her steps. As she felt her husband's displeasure engulf her, Elizabeth examined her relationship with Lady Weston for a reason for her hurried actions.

At first glance, Elizabeth had considered the lady no different from the rest. Although her father and her brothers were prominent members in the Houses of Parliament, she had expressed no thought but the admiration for a nice embroidery pattern. That a poor match had been made for her could be determined as soon as one was introduced to the man in question. There had been some whispering of a hushed-up affair of some sort and as neither of them seemed the sort to have affections that ran deeply, Elizabeth had guessed that a compromise of some sort had forced the Lady's father's hand. She was to be pitied. But her situation was not out of the common way and certainly not so unique as to cause Elizabeth to act in such a scandalous way. And it was, indeed, scandalous.

The tension became all-pervasive as they sat for the final half of the play. Elizabeth felt the emptiness of her gloved hands – which her husband had surrendered as soon as they arrived at their box. He had held her hands through the first act. In the privacy that the dark box had created, he had held her hands, stroked her hands, kissed her hands. So, she felt their emptiness and felt it even more as her husband ignored her request that they remain and bid adieu to their friends when the evening was drawn to a close.

Sensing the tension, Kitty and Georgiana did not say a word. Not one word about the play they had seen, or their rushed exit from the theatre. They must have felt the tension radiating from their brother and chose to cower under the weight of it. But Elizabeth would not cower. Her ever-faithful courage came and as her husband burned hotter, so did her determination not to be intimidated. _She_ had done well. Unwilling to surrender to self-recriminations for actions that were well within the bounds of propriety, she formed her defences.

Her well-constructed arguments went unheard by her husband, who upon reaching their home, remained in her presence long enough to help her out of the carriage before making his way straight to the nursery. Knowing it was better to purge wounds than letting unsaid words fester, Elizabeth had followed him. She found him observing their sleeping children, and so she paused along with him - allowing her righteous indignation be washed away by the innocent image of their sleeping children.

There was no way to know how long they stood watching, but when Fitzwilliam was ready, he took her by the hand and led them to their room.

"I know why you did it," he turned to say once he had finished seeing to the already lit fireplace. "But Elizabeth…"

"If you know why I did it, then you know I do not regret it."

"Elizabeth!" His exasperation stung like a lash against her. "However unfortunate Lady Weston's circumstances are, we had no…business inserting ourselves into _their_ marriage."

"What can _you_ know of a lady's _unfortunate_ circumstance." He tried to take hold of her hands but now she refused him. "Did you see her face? Did you look at her bruises?

Charity is my business, I see my actions as nothing more than the Christian duty required of us all. What do you imagine Lord Weston intentions were, concerning his wife? Would _you_ have stood by?"

"Of course not," he sighed and occupied the seat she had vacated. "But considering the importance of that which this…our family has been trying to accomplish. Your…our actions will have undermined them."

"I would think that if simple charity, can undermine a thing, then the very thing is fit to be called into question."

"You know it will not be seen as charity. It will be twisted and turned as fodder for gossip. Our name will be embroiled in scandal. Lady Weston should not have exposed the private affair of her marriage for the whole of the _ton_ to gossip about!"

"Is that how you would advise Georgiana?" She asked. "Is that your advice to me should I find myself in a similar situation?"

"I would never!" He shouted.

"Yes, I know. But I must wonder why my actions are considered somehow unworthy of the Darcy name, what would you have done if it was Georgiana or Kitty in Lady Weston's place?"

"They would never be." He responded with a modicum of pride.

"It almost was, or have you forgotten Lord Potters," she reminded him with great gentleness and watched as he retreated. "I will not apologise for my actions. I do not regret them, I would hope that Christian charity is lorded above all else. But I do regret the scandal it has attached to the Darcy name. Yet I feel I must warn you, should the situation arise again I will act no differently. If that makes me unworthy of the Darcy name, then I apologised that you have made such an unworthy match." With that said she turned away and walked into her dressing room.

Luckily for their marriage, he followed and attempted to reassure her, in the most tender way possible, that she was in every way worthy and he would endeavour to be worthy of her. But despite it all, she could not help but wonder at the state of her marriage. She could not ignore the voice that whispered that he had failed. He had been given the choice between his name and her and he had chosen the Darcy honour. She tried to assure herself that the stress of their fears for the Colonel had caused him to turn against her, that these were unique situations, but the doubt had come and it could neither be talked or kissed away.

By the next morning the scandal had spread far and wide, with the truth morphing to fit the bearer's design, and so the Fitzwilliams' came calling.

"Well, I do not know why you are all surprised? It is my understanding that Mrs Darcy was never taught how to behave in London's society _._ " Lady Cromford made sure to say.

"This is precisely what I spoke to you about concerning you wife, Darcy," Lord Cromford joined his wife.

Elizabeth watched in silence as they talked strategised what was to be done, bearing the weight of their collective disappointments. Not once did they discuss Lord Weston's actions. Nor did they fret over Lady Weston's circumstances. No, it was _her_ actions that needed managing.

"No." Elizabeth finally said, when it was agreed upon that all communication and ties be cut from the Westons – especially Lady Weston. "I intend to pay a call to Lady Weston to ensure that her husband did not bludgeon her to death last night."

"You see!" Lady Cromford cried above the collective gasp in the room.

"Keep silent or get out of my house," Elizabeth commanded.

"Do not speak to my wife that way." Lord Cromford defended.

"Then control your wife," Fitzwilliam demanded.

"It is not my wife that needs to be controlled." Lord Cromford responded.

"We digress," Elizabeth said, placing a hand on her husband to prevent further argument.

"Yes, we do." Lady Matlock chimed in. "And it is not up for discussion, a scandal has been created, for god sake, some are even suggesting that my nephew had a hand in Lady Weston's current situation! No, this must be managed and contained and you must cease all communications with Lady Weston."

"No…"

"…I beg your pardon!"

"No, what I will and will not do, will not be determined by you, aunt Helen. I have great respect for you, but in this matter, I will act according to my conscience. I could not have acted in a manner worthier of my name and position in society, and I will not be induced to act otherwise. I wonder why, aunt Helen, it is my actions you condemn? Yet not a word of condemnation of Lord Weston's treatment of his wife has crossed your lips."

"Of course, I condemn it, and if Lady Weston had seen fit to act within the boundaries of decency, I would have given her whatever support I could have."

"And what would have been the decent thing; that the lady had stayed home, perhaps? Should she have waited till her bruises had healed before presenting herself to society? What should I have done? Stood by and watched whisper as Lord Weston perpetrated all manner of evil, or turned aside; blind to the world before me?"

"Are you so naïve as to think her actions noble? What has gained by them? As you say she returned to him last night, did she not? And you, what have you gained? You have done nothing, but bring shame to your…to this family and endangered _my_ son!"

"Aunt!" Fitzwilliam interrupted as Elizabeth's feet buckled under her.

"Speak to your wife." Was all Lady Matlock said as she, supported by her husband, left the drawing room. Elizabeth finally took her seat, as she watched as her husband followed his family. Alone in the room, with shaking hands Elizabeth attempted to belay tears.

"No," Elizabeth repeated when she heard the door open and footsteps approaching, she did not need to lift her head from her weary hands to know her husband had returned to her.

"I require it, Elizabeth." He whispered and her head rose up. That he was surprised to see her tears, she could easily tell. That he would not be moved by them she could also tell. "He is my brother, Elizabeth. I require that you do all that you can to ensure his safety."

Her shoulders dropped, her strength was spent and without his support, she was spent indeed.

"Very well," she whispered, "It will be as you wish." Ignoring his attempt to take hold of her hand, she stood and left him alone.

Elizabeth did not go far, and it was not long before she received an unexpected visitor.

"Why are you not ready?" Elizabeth looked up from her place on the floor where she played with her son.

"Ready for what?"

"You were going to pay a call to Mrs Kenneth, were you not?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I had intended to return the lady's call. But not today." Elizabeth responded. "Have you been sent to be my chaperone? I understand your mother has serious doubts about my ability to conduct myself in a manner that does not send her son to an early grave."

"Petulance is unbecoming." Charlotte sat down, "They will never praise your actions, but if you hide away, you give them leave to condemn you."

"And what do you think of my actions?"

"They were necessary." She said with finality. "What I would hope someone would do for me, should I find myself in such a position."

"I am sure you never will." Elizabeth stood bringing her boy with her.

"I hope I never will." That stilled Elizabeth's step and caused a frown to form on her face. Charlotte's lack of assurance sent cold shivers down her spine. What she had observed of the Keighley's marriage showed them to be happy and very much in love. But perhaps one could never be assured of what one had no right to expect, Elizabeth concluded.

Elizabeth changed quickly and together the ladies made their rounds of morning calls. They had agreed the truth of Elizabeth's actions was strong enough to be unleashed into London society, and so, every rude and probing question was met with the simple reply that Elizabeth's dealings with Lady Weston had amounted to a civil greeting and an invitation to her box. Faced with the roaring lion that was the truth, the ladies had no choice but to strip her actions from all other adjectives and simply call it subversive.

However, the truth did not have the power to prevent the spread of the scandal surrounding the Westons, and since Elizabeth's subversive actions were linked to the scandal, the Darcys were forced to use some of the capital they had stored away to shield themselves from the rumours. The scandal had morphed anew with talks of Lady Weston's brothers seeking to duel or casting lots – the rumours were never sure which – for their sister's honour. In all of the outrage and uproar that surrounded the issue, not one person had made mention of Lord Weston's behaviour other than to shrug – after all, they said, what more could be expected from such a thick neck man.

It was really too much, and Elizabeth finally exclaimed as much to her friend, Mrs Darling when she came calling with her sweet children, Wendy, John and Michael.

"What can you expect!" Mary cried with enough exasperation that her children looked up from their game, surprised that their mother could raise her voice.

"Surely you are not about to tell me that you see nothing wrong in this whole matter?"

"No. But I do believe that there is more that _you_ do not understand, my dear." She took some tea then continued, "they condemn her, not because they accepted her husband's actions, but because she did what they could not. Every one of them hides their husbands' shame in one way or another. They know no other way. So, when Lady Weston dared to reveal her husband's shame, she showed them their weaknesses and nothing angers a person more than having their weakness thrust into their faces for them to confront.

They would have liked her more if she had covered her bruises with powder that does nothing to truly hide it. They would have pitied and condemned her husband in hushed tones." Elizabeth listened, surprised as the images came one by one. An odd colour here, a strange cut there, all artfully hidden, protecting the perpetrators. It softened her condemnation and gave new insights that allowed her to sympathise with those she had once seen as weak.

* * *

It was this insight that she carried with her when she returned morning calls and attended social engagements. In an effort to soothe the bruised egos of the women her subversive actions had offended, Elizabeth had chosen to walk in their shoes. To sit when they sat, and share in their conversations. It served the dual purpose of tempering her pride in her wit and knowledge, and reassuring the ladies that she did not stand in judgement of them.

But she could not shed old habits so easily, nor did her new-found insight do anything to help her boredom. Yet, she was not without some comfort or company. Mrs Darling had become especially dear to her when Jane's delicate state had limited her participation in society. Also, when her husband required it, (when his mistress was indisposed) Amelia could join their duo. Although, it was no comfort to watch her friend be small and sullen, surrounded by women who still revelled in her downfall.

Elizabeth turned once again to observe the room, stilling her perusal where Georgiana sat. Yet it was not her sister, lovely as she was, that drew her attention, but the spectre that was once again watching from the background. She had first noticed that Georgiana had acquired an additional shadow in another drawing room much like this one. Then she had not been sitting with ladies so she barely paid any attention to it. But when the observation was repeated a forth then a fifth time, she could no longer ignore it.

Since his assistance at the Norman's Ball, Lord Cumbridge had settled in the background of Georgiana's gatherings and conversations. Occasionally his Lordship would speak directly to Georgiana, but it would appear that for now, the gentleman was happy to remain in the background. Indeed, Elizabeth would have paid no attention to his presence had she not noticed his stare. Had she herself not been the recipient of the quiet admiration of a reserved gentleman, Elizabeth would have thought nothing of it. She would have come to the natural conclusion that Lord Cumbridge held some affection for Georgiana, had it not been for the fact that from what she had observed, Lord Cumbridge was neither shy nor reserved.

Lord Cumbridge was an abolitionist. Although many sought to use his time in the West Indies as a reason to question his newly found ideas, the gentleman never wavered from it. Fitzwilliam had reported that from the few conversations he had had with the gentleman, he had found much to admire in the gentleman's well-articulated and passionate ideas.

So, she had to wonder why Lord Cumbridge seemed content to remain in the shadows. The signs of interest were there – although they would have been missed by someone not thoroughly educated on how a gentleman quietly went about courting a lady's attention. First, the stare grew in number and intensity. Then the distance between the couples decreased; without any effort from the lady. Soon Lord Cumbridge could always be found in the perfect position to hear Georgiana's conversations without being called upon to speak. When he did finally speak to her, Elizabeth would wager Pemberley that Georgiana had no notion of the strength of her hold on Lord Cumbridge.

Since Lord Cumbridge was always respectful in his dealings with Georgiana, Elizabeth saw no reason to interfere. She had informed her husband of all that she had witnessed and suspected. Weary from past experience, Fitzwilliam had paid closer attention to the gentleman; yet since Lord Cumbridge's actions did nothing to endanger Georgiana's reputation Fitzwilliam agreed not to interfere. As to why the gentleman had not made his interest clearer, she could only speculate. His age, perhaps, was a consideration; Elizabeth believed that he was one or two years younger than Fitzwilliam. But it would be an advantageous match, the gentleman's less that proper connections to royalty notwithstanding. So, Elizabeth concluded she could do nothing but wait; for the gentleman to declare himself or for Georgiana to notice the interest.

However, recent events made her more determined to ensure that they all gained a thorough understanding of the gentleman's character before any steps were taken. Discreet inquiries had cast a shadow over Lord Cumbridge's time in the West Indies. Although no specific details were given, it was noted that upon returning from the West Indies the gentleman had cut himself off from society. It was a mystery that cautioned any romantic inclinations in Elizabeth's heart.

The evening ended and once again the Darcys' tiredly made their way home. With embers of the Westons's scandal finally dying down and with the restoration of the Fitzwilliam's hold on power and influence. Peace was once again restored in the family, and as Elizabeth settled in the carriage, she stretched out her hand to meet her husband's.

"I've missed you." He whispered to the cold air of the carriage and once again as they lay in a naked embrace.

* * *

"What is the matter?" Fitzwilliam asked the next morning as they sat in his study perusing the business of the day.

"Papa has not heard from Lydia." Elizabeth frowned as she looked up from her letter.

"That is hardly unusual, I would think your sister was more likely to address her correspondence to your mother."

"Mama has not heard from Lydia," Elizabeth clarified. "Papa says they have sent several letters requesting the opportunity to come and visit her in Bath, and they have yet to receive a response. Mama is threatening to go uninvited."

"Hmm, it is hardly strange that the Lawsons would wish for some time together, they have only been married for a short while now. In any case, they will likely be heading to London for the season soon, so there is no need to go hurrying to Bath."

"That is just it, I have heard nothing from Lydia about when they will be arriving for the season. No mention as to whether or not they will be attending."

"Captain Lawson is hardly going to prevent his wife from attending the season; it would hardly be conducive to felicity in his marriage.

Come in," he responded to the knock on the door.

"A letter for you sir," Mr Johnson said as he entered the room, and Elizabeth noticed the fact that it was an express letter as quickly as her husband did. The letter was collected and Mr Johnson dismissed; she watched as her husband took a breath to steady himself before opening the letter.

"Richard has arrived!" Was all he said before he was out of his office and barking orders.

"Where…" she asked as she attempted to follow him. But instead, of a reply, he handed the letter to her, before once again barking orders. It was not from their cousin, Lieutenant Colonel Darcy, but from one of the men that are station around the various ports of entry.

"I must away immediately," Fitzwilliam informed her unnecessarily when he returned to his study

"Yes, of course. Shall I send for the doctor? Do you want him to accompany you?" That stilled her husband's hurried search for items.

"Yes. No. I cannot…no I believe there is a doctor accompanying them, I want nothing to hinder my departure or our return."

"Then I will send for Dr Marlow, so he will be here when the Colonel arrives."

It was short work for the necessary preparations to be made – the necessary items had already been made ready for such news. Soon Elizabeth was gathered with her children and her sisters to bid her husband adieu. He was not in danger – she had to remind herself countless times as her nerves had settled upon her from the moment she had read the missive that would send him hurrying off and away from her. Yet as she waved one last time to a carriage she could no longer see, she wondered if she should have told him of her suspicions; of the life she suspected was growing inside her. But no, she persuaded herself once again, she will tell him when the time was right. When she was sure of the news she had to share; when such knowledge would not be tainted by sorrow or anxiety.

* * *

 **Trigger warning: domestic abuse.** By touching on this topic, it is not my intention to cause distress, these are difficult issues to write about but I found it necessary to do so considering the period in history this story is set in and how relevant the issue still is now.


End file.
